Till death do us part
by Lia Sophie
Summary: Hope Swan kehrt nach vier Jahren nach Forks zurück, doch sie ist nicht mehr das unschuldige Kind, das man einst kannte. Ihr Körper ist schwach, ihre Seele lädiert. Dies ist ihr Weg zurück ins Leben. ACHTUNG: psychische Erkrankungen
1. Prolog

**Titel: **Till death do us part

**Genre: **Familie, Drama, Freundschaft, Hurt/Comfort, Romanze

**Charaktere/Pairings: **Hope und Bella Swan, Jacob und Billy Black, die Cullens und weitere...

**Warnungen****: **In dieser FF geht es u. a. um psychische Erkrankungen, wer damit oder mit ernsteren Themen Probleme hat, verlässt diese Geschichte an dieser Stelle bitte wieder.

**Altersfreigabe:**Fsk 16

**Spoiler: **Zeitlich gesehen befinden wir uns in Buch zwei und drei, da ich aber mal wieder vieles verändert habe, besteht absolut keine Spoilergefahr

**Inhaltsangabe: **„Schlimme Dinge passieren, Bella. Schlimme Dinge passieren guten Menschen. Sie verändern dich, sie ändern wer du bist und was du fühlst. Aber da ist nichts, was wir beide nicht durchstehen würden. Wir beide, du und ich- für immer."

Wenn deine Welt zusammenbricht, wenn man dir das Liebste nimmt, wenn man dich tritt, wenn du am Boden liegst, wenn du ganz alleine bist, dann bleibt dir immer noch eins- Hoffnung. Solange du glaubst, kann dich nichts zerstören, solange du kämpfst, wirst du nicht zerbrechen. Es gibt kein Leben ohne Hoffnung.

Hope Swan kehrt nach vier Jahren nach Forks zurück, doch sie ist nicht mehr das unschuldige Kind, das man einst kannte. Ihr Körper ist schwach, ihre Seele lädiert. Dies ist ihr Weg zurück ins Leben.

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren gehören natürlich Stephenie Meyer, nur Hope, die Weiterentwicklung der Charaktere und der Plot gehören mir! Geld verdiene ich leider immer noch nicht :D

**Anm****erkungen:** Diese Geschichte ist all den Menschen gewidmet, die jeden Tag kämpfen und sich niemals unterkriegen lassen, vor allem aber meiner Freundin Christin, einer der wunderbarsten Menschen, die ich jemals kennenlernen durfte. Ich hoffe, dass es dir gut geht, wo immer du jetzt auch bist.

Danke für die wundervolle Zeit!

**Prolog**

Es war ein schwarzer Tag für die Familie Swan. Nebel geisterte durch die Straßen von Forks, Regen prasselte seit Stunden auf den Boden und weichte die Erde auf. Der Himmel war grau und die Wolken hingen tief an diesem Vormittag. Es war kein ungewöhnliches Wetter für diese Jahreszeit und doch schien alles irgendwie anders zu sein, unheilvoll, als kündigte die drückende Stille die folgenden Ereignisse an.

Es war still an diesem Sonntag- zu still. Nicht dass es den Nachbarn der Familie Stroke auffiel. Die Bewohner des kleinen, idyllischen Fachwerkhäuschens waren beliebt. Seit dem Tod seiner besseren Hälfte arbeitete Roman Stroke nicht mehr und kümmerte sich allein und sehr liebevoll um die kleine Sarah. Es war still um die Kleine geworden, man sah sie nur noch an den Wochenenden das Haus verlassen, wenn ihre Cousine zu Besuch kam, offenbar wurde sie mittlerweile zu Hause unterrichtet. Sie war ein gutes Kind, sehr höflich und wann immer man sie mit ihrem Stiefvater sah, bot er großzügig an, sie für die älteren Damen einkaufen zu schicken oder ihnen im Haushalt helfen zu lassen. Ein tüchtiger Mann, man hoffte sehr, dass er bald das Sorgerecht für die Kleine bekommen würde. Das arme Ding, so ganz ohne Familie, zerbrochen am Tod der Mutter, mit einem Nichtsnutz als Bruder, aggressiv und ausnutzend... sie konnte einen beschützenden Vater vermutlich mehr brauchen als alles andere. Wenn jemand das arme Kind retten konnte, dann er, da war man sich sicher.

An diesem Tag allerdings war alles anders. Die Fensterläden des kleinen Häuschens waren geschlossen, die Lichter gelöscht. Es war dunkel und kein Ton war zu hören. Dann... ein leises Wispern, irgendwo aus dem Flur. Ein Schrank, zwei kleine Mädchen, vielleicht sechs oder sieben Jahre alt, eins, das kleinere, zierlichere am Boden liegend, den Arm seltsam verdreht, die Haare voller Blut. Das größere Mädchen saß neben ihr, zusammengekrümmt, mit nacktem Oberkörper, ihr Shirt auf die Wunde ihrer Cousine pressend. Sie weinte leise, fast unmerklich. Niemand durfte sie hören. Nicht solange sie nicht in Sicherheit waren, nicht bevor ihre Eltern kommen und sie beide retten würden.

Sie summte leise, beruhigend. „Es tut mir so leid. Es ist nur meine Schuld. Du hättest das nicht tun dürfen. Es ist nur meine Schuld, meine Schuld", wiederholte sie immer wieder. „Ich bin diejenige, die bestraft werden muss! Ich habe nicht aufgepasst, ich habe..." Das kleine Mädchen setzte sich auf, langsam, zitternd und schlang ihren linken Arm ganz fest um den Hals ihrer Cousine. „Nein! Niemals, niemals wird er dir wehtun, niemals! Das werde ich niemals zulassen! Du bist doch meine beste Freundin, meine allerallerbeste- für immer!" „Ja", nickte ihr Gegenüber. „Und du bist meine. Du kommst mit mir, du kannst bei mir in meinem Zimmer schlafen und dann bleiben wir für immer zusammen- so wie Schwestern!" Die Kleinere nickte erneut, fasste sich an den Kopf und rollte sich dann wieder auf dem Boden zusammen. „Es tut weh." „Ich weiß. Aber Mom und Dad werden gleich kommen und dann bist du sicher, niemand wird dir je wieder wehtun!"

„Mhh", machte die Kleinere erneut und schloss die Augen. „Mir ist schlecht." „Es dauert bestimmt nicht mehr lange! Ich meine, ich weiß nicht wie lange wir schon hier sind, aber ich bin sicher, dass es schon Mittag ist, also wird Mom gleich mit den Sandwiches kommen." Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Wenn sie und Dad nicht wieder streiten." Keine Antwort. „Sarah?" Keine Reaktion. Die wenigen Lichtstrahlen, die den Besenschrank erhellten, ließen das kleine Mädchen auf dem Boden fast tot erscheinen. Ganz bleich lag sie da, mit Blut befleckt, den Arm merkwürdig abgespreizt und das Gesicht schmerzverzerrt. Energisch packte sie sie, richtete sie auf und schüttelte sie leicht. „Du darfst nicht einschlafen!" Nichts. „Du hast es versprochen! Denk an unseren Schwur, wir bleiben zusammen, für immer und ewig!" „Mhh." „Komm schon, bleib wach, wenn du jetzt einschläfst, wirst du wirklich, wirklich krank werden! Und dann musst du ganz lange ins Krankenhaus und Mom kann dich nicht mitnehmen! Komm schon, nur noch ein paar Minuten, dann haben wir es geschafft, dann wird alles wieder gut, ja? Nur noch ein paar Minuten..."

Sie wiederholte es immer und immer wieder, einhundertunddreiunddreißig Mal um genau zu sein. Weitere drei Stunden saßen sie da, die eine blutend und halb bewusstlos, die andere vor Kälte zitternd, verängstigt und bitterlich weinend. Bei jedem Geräusch zuckte sie zusammen und presste sich enger an ihre Cousine, lehnte sich schützend über sie und murmelte ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr. Irgendwann, als sie selbst schon fast den Glauben verloren hatte, hörte sie endlich die Haustür quietschen. War er es? War er zurückgekommen, um auch ihr wehzutun? Wollte er ihre Cousine, ihre Schwester, ihre beste Freundin holen und wegbringen, weg von jedem den sie liebte, wie er gedroht hatte? Oder war ihre Mutter endlich zu ihrer Rettung geeilt?

„Roman? Ben? Sarah? Bella? Hey ihr Lieben, ich habe Essen mitgebracht! Lecker, lecker Sandwiches! Kinder?" „Mom", wisperte sie, stieß die Tür auf und krabbelte auf allen Vieren nach draußen. Das grelle Licht der Flurlampe blendete sie und so hörte sie nur das Zersplittern von Glas auf dem kalten Steinboden. „Bella? Um Himmels willen! Was ist passiert?" Warme Hände packten sie an den Schultern, drehten sie um sich selbst, berührten ihre nackte Brust. „Ist das Blut? Isabella, um Himmels Willen, was ist denn passiert?" „Mom, Sarah..." „Renée", hörte sie in diesem Moment eine Stimme hinter sich und quiekte auf, presste sich an ihre Mutter und versuchte sich gleichzeitig hinter ihrem Rücken zu verstecken. Diese Stimme hätte sie unter tausenden erkannt. Der dunkle Schatten bewegte sich näher auf sie zu. Er stank nach Bier. „Mom!", schrie sie, hysterisch vor Angst und ihre Stimme überschlug sich. Er würde ihr wehtun, er würde ihr wehtun, weil sie seine Spielkonsole zerstört hatte. Er würde ihr wehtun, so wie er auch Sarah wehgetan hatte.

„Sarah!", murmelte sie erschrocken und versuchte zurück zum Schrank zu laufen, wurde aber von einem harten Griff an ihrem Oberarm daran gehindert. „Was hast du getan?", zischte ihre Mutter und bedeckte den Oberkörper ihres Kindes mit ihrem Mantel. „Was hast du widerlicher Perversling meiner Tochter angetan?" Der Schatten lachte, widersprach, heftig, wütend und auch Bella schrie nun, versuchte ihrer Mutter klarzumachen, dass sie die falschen Schlüsse zog, dass nicht sie das Problem war, sondern ihre Cousine, dass jemand nach Sarah sehen musste. Aber Renée war zu aufgeregt, zu hysterisch um wirklich zuzuhören. „Du widerlicher..." Sie zitterte. „Nie wieder kommst du in ihre Nähe, nie wieder, das schwöre ich dir! Du krankes Schwein..." Damit packte sie ihre Tochter und riss die Tür auf. „Mom, nein! Sarah, Sarah!" Auch Bella war jetzt völlig außer sich, schrie und kämpfte, um zu ihrer Cousine zu kommen, um sie zu retten, um ihr Versprechen zu halten. Sie würden für immer zusammenbleiben, nichts und niemand konnte sie trennen. So sollte es sein und so würde es sein, für immer!

Aber dann zerrte ihre Mom sie aus dem Haus und die Tür schloss sich langsam, aber unaufhaltsam. Sarah und der Schatten blieben zurück. Und sie hatte keine Chance zu entkommen.


	2. Chapter 1

Hopes POV:

Mir war schlecht, wirklich, wirklich schlecht. Hier saß ich also, auf dem Rücksitz von Jakes Motorrad, nervös bis in die Zehenspitzen und auf dem Weg in mein neues altes Zuhause. Es war sicher nicht eine meiner klügsten Entscheidungen gewesen nach Forks zurückzukehren, aber ich hatte einfach nicht anders gekonnt. Charlie, Jake, Billy und Bella, vor allem Bella... sie hatten mir so gefehlt. Jeder Tag in meiner winzigen Wohnung war die reinste Qual gewesen. Jedes Mal wenn ich jemanden an der Tür gehört hatte, jedes Mal wenn das Telefon ein Geräusch von sich gegeben hatte, jedes Mal wenn ich Schritte hinter mir gehört hatte, jedes Mal wenn man mich länger als ein paar Sekunden lang angeschaut hatte, war ich zu Eis erstarrt. Ich hatte es nicht gewagt mich wirklich auf Menschen einzulassen, bei jedem neuen Kontakt hatte ich im Hinterkopf gehabt, dass ich sowieso bald wieder umziehen musste und so hatte ich nur ein paar wenige Bezugspersonen gehabt. Über das ganze Land verteilt gab es ein paar Brieffreunde und wann immer es möglich gewesen war, hatte ich mir eine öffentliche Telefonzelle gesucht um Jake anzurufen und mich auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Aber auch das hatte ich nicht oft zu riskieren gewagt, ich hatte versucht es bei einmal im Monat zu belassen, aber oft war meine Sehnsucht so stark gewesen, dass ich ihn mitten in der Nacht angerufen hatte, nur um seine Stimme zu hören. Nächtliches, stundenlanges Weinen war irgendwann zum Alltag geworden.

Jake hatte nie verstanden, warum ich jahrelang nicht nach Forks zurückkehren wollte, vermutlich hatte er es die ganze Zeit auf meine Beziehung zu Bella geschoben. Er wusste, dass wir keinen Kontakt mehr hatten, aber er hatte bis heute keine Ahnung warum. Er hatte mich einmal danach gefragt, vor gut drei Jahren um genau zu sein und damals hatte ich einen halben Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten. Er hatte nie wieder damit angefangen. Umso überraschter musste er vorgestern gewesen sein, als ich ihn von meinem Handy, das ich nur im Notfall benutzte, angerufen und gefragt hatte, ob ich für eine Weile bei ihm unterkommen könne, zwei, drei Wochen vielleicht, bis ich etwas Eigenes gefunden hatte. Es war nicht meine Art mich so aufzudrängen, wirklich nicht, aber nachdem ich Jerry, meinen geliebten Schäferhundmischling hatte einschläfern lassen müssen, nachdem er ein vergiftetes Stück Fleisch gefressen hatte, konnte ich L.A. gar nicht schnell genug verlassen. Jake hatte ich nur erzählt, dass mir meine Familie fehlte, dass ich sie alle so sehr vermisste, dass ich es keinen Tag mehr ohne sie aushalten würde, ansonsten hätte er mich sicher für paranoid gehalten. Vielleicht war ich das auch, vielleicht übertrieb ich und steigerte mich zu sehr in meine Ängste hinein. Aber tief in mir drin wusste ich, dass das nicht der Fall war. Ich war nicht verrückt.

Jake hatte versprochen Billy zu fragen und mich dann zurückzurufen, aber da ich wusste, dass Billy mich wie sein eigenes Kind liebte, hatte ich auch gewusst, dass das reine Formsache war und begonnen meine Sachen zu packen. Ich besaß nicht viel, nur ein paar Fotos, Bücher, Klamotten und einen Laptop, dazu etwas Geld für den Notfall. Und so hatte ich mein Leben in zwei Reisetaschen und einen Rucksack gepackt, Jess eine Nachricht auf der Mailbox hinterlassen, in der ich alles erklärte und mich ein letztes Mal auf meinem Bett zusammengerollt. Ein weiteres Mal war ich froh gewesen, dass es Organisationen wie diese gab, die jungen Menschen Unterschlupf gewährten, ich hätte nicht gewusst was ich sonst in den letzten Jahren hätte tun sollen.

Und jetzt war ich hier, hielt mich an meinem besten Freund fest und sah die bekannte Landschaft an mir vorbeifliegen. Das konnte eigentlich nur schief gehen, aber es war mir egal. Und der zuversichtliche Teil in mir hoffte einfach, dass es zu offensichtlich war, zu einfach als dass... _jemand_ darauf kommen würde mich hier zu suchen. Es würde funktionieren, daran musste ich einfach glauben. In Forks hatte ich gleichzeitig meine schlimmste und schönste Zeit verbracht, hier lebten die wichtigsten Menschen meines Lebens. Es würde schon irgendwie klappen, es musste einfach...

Ich schlang die Arme fester um Jake und presste mein Gesicht in seine Jacke. Er roch noch genauso wie früher, nach Keksen und warmer Milch, nach Geborgenheit, nach... Zuhause. Es war wie früher, wie damals als wir noch Kinder gewesen waren und zusammen im Schlamm nach Schätzen gesucht, in der Badewanne nach verborgenen Welten getaucht oder uns nachts, nachdem wir uns gegenseitig Gruselgeschichten erzählt hatten zu Billy ins Bett gestohlen hatten. Aber verdammt- er war groß geworden! Und zwar groß groß, nicht normal groß, er hatte was von einem riesigen, breiten Teddybär. Klar, ich war schon immer etwas kleiner und zierlicher als alle anderen gewesen, aber im Vergleich zu Jake wirkte ich eher wie eine Puppe... Und verdammt, ich hasste es zerbrechlich zu wirken!

In diesem Moment bremste Jake heftig ab und ich quietschte erschrocken. Super, so viel zu meinem Vorsatz stark und selbstbewusst zu wirken, unzerstörbar... Stattdessen benahm ich mich wie ein Baby, klasse! Und während ich noch überlegte ob es meinem harten Image vielleicht helfen würde, wenn ich mir die Haare kurz schnitt, fiel mein Blick auf das Haus, vor dem wir hielten. „Jake", machte ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Ich war zwar eine Weile nicht mehr hier und mag mich nicht mehr an jede Kleinigkeit erinnern, aber eins kann ich mit definitiver Sicherheit behaupten: Das ist nicht Billys Haus." Mein bester Freund machte ein schuldbewusstes Gesicht und strich sich verlegen durch die kurzen, schwarzen Haare. „Werd nicht gleich sauer, okay? Ihr solltet wirklich langsam miteinander reden, das kann doch so nicht weitergehen! Du fragst ständig nach ihr und sie sieht sich immer wieder eure Bilder an, redet von dir... Hör zu, ich weiß nicht was damals zwischen euch passiert ist, aber es ist Jahre her und ihr vermisst euch, das merkt doch nun wirklich jeder! Was immer da war, kommt endlich darüber hinweg, so schlimm kann es nicht gewesen sein! Mal ernsthaft, ist es das wert? Ihr wart immer wie siamesische Zwillinge und die allerbesten Freundinnen... Was kann so schlimm gewesen sein, dass ihr bereit wart das aufzugeben?" Er schien stinksauer zu sein.

Ich senkte den Kopf, die aufkommenden Gedanken und Gefühle krampfhaft unterdrückend. „Du weißt nicht was ich gesagt habe... Ich kann ihr nie wieder unter die Augen treten", wisperte ich und blinzelte die Tränen weg. So viel zum Thema stark und unverwundbar, verdammt! Jake sagte nichts, nahm einfach nur meine Hand und zog mich hinter sich her. Ich war zu schwach um mich zu wehren und eigentlich wollte ich es auch gar nicht. War ich nicht vor allem wegen Bella zurück nach Forks gekommen? Und wusste ich nicht am besten, dass man zwar weglaufen konnte, aber dass einen die Vergangenheit doch immer wieder einholte? Ich straffte meine Schultern. Sie würde mich hassen, ja vielleicht, aber ich konnte sie zumindest um Verzeihung bitten und ihr sagen, dass sie nichts falsch gemacht hatte, dass ich nicht wegen ihr damals so gemein gewesen war...

_Aber du bereust es nicht_. Nein, das tat ich nicht. Ich fühlte mich schuldig, hasste mich für meine Worte, aber ich bereute meine Entscheidung nicht, nein. Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf und verbat meiner inneren Stimme jeden weiteren Kommentar. Jake drückte noch einmal beruhigend meine Hand und klopfte dann an die Haustür. Sie wurde sofort aufgerissen, man hatte uns offenbar erwartet. Und da stand sie. Größer als früher, mit längeren Haaren und etwas anderen Gesichtszügen, aber doch unverkennbar meine Bella. Ich hätte sie unter Tausenden erkannt. Sie starrte mich an, die Augen weit aufgerissen, die Nasenflügel aufgebläht. Die Unterlippe mit den Zähnen malträtierend und einen Arm nach mir ausstreckend machte sie einen Schritt nach vorne, zögerte und fuhr sich dann nervös durch die Haare. Mir schossen die Tränen in die Augen. Es war als würde man mir bei lebendigem Leibe das Herz herausreißen. Es tat weh. Ich bekam keine Luft.

„Murmel", wisperte ich lautlos und keine zwei Sekunden später lag ich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Rücken: Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet gehabt, dass sie mich anspringen würde, war getaumelt und zu Boden gestürzt. Bella ließ mich allerdings auch jetzt nicht los, im Gegenteil: Sie schlang ihre Arme noch heftiger um meinen Nacken und ihre Beine begannen langsam aber sicher meine Hüfte zu zerquetschen. Ich sagte nichts. Selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte, ich wäre gar nicht fähig dazu gewesen. Und so lagen wir da, lange, sehr lange, weinten und schluchzten, immer darauf bedacht unseren Schnodder nicht in die Haare der anderen zu schmieren. Hey, wir waren eben Mädchen, was erwartete man?

Erst als wir ein leises Lachen hörten, ließen wir voneinander ab, setzten uns auf, wischten uns verstohlen über unsere Augen und ordneten unsere Haare. Ein erneutes Lachen ertönte. Es war Jake und er sah verdammt selbstzufrieden aus. Ich streckte ihm die Zunge raus, woraufhin er nur noch breiter grinste. „Wusste ichs doch. Gott, ihr Mädchen seid echt so was von melodramatisch! Jungs gehen vor die Tür, brechen sich ein, zwei Knochen und alles ist wieder gut, aber ihr Mädels macht alles gleich zu einer Staatsaffäre!" „Halt die Klappe, Jake!", brummte Bella und nahm mir damit die Worte aus dem Mund. Ich warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu, aber dann wurde mir klar, dass er nur die Stimmung hatte auflockern wollen. Auch Bella lächelte jetzt, offenbar hatten wir mal wieder das Gleiche gedacht.

Ich seufzte schließlich und warf ihr einen zögerlichen Blick zu. „Bella, es tut mir so leid!" Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Das weiß ich doch. Hör zu, wir vergessen es einfach, ja? Ist nicht so schlimm, wirklich!" „Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, ich wollte nur..." Ja was eigentlich? Ich hatte sie von mir fernhalten wollen, aber sie hatte sich nicht abwimmeln lassen... Und dann hatte ich die Nerven verloren, die Panik und Hilflosigkeit hatten mich aggressiv gemacht und ich war übers Ziel hinausgeschossen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken wieder wegzuschieben. Ich quälte mich jetzt schon seit mehr als viereinhalb Jahren damit, es wurde Zeit, dass ich damit klar kam. Ich würde versuchen es wiedergutzumachen und mir dann hoffentlich irgendwann vergeben können. Vielleicht, wenn ich mir das Ergebnis vor Augen hielt? Wenn ich nicht daran dachte, was es mit ihr gemacht hatte sondern daran, was durch meine Entscheidung nicht passiert war?

„Ich..." „Ich sagte, es ist okay!" Ihre Stimme klang angespannt und endgültig. Sie hatte mir nicht verziehen, das war klar, aber sie wollte nicht darüber reden und das hatte ich zu akzeptieren. Außerdem, was sollte ich ihr auch sagen? Die Wahrheit? Wohl kaum. Ich nickte sanft, kam wieder auf die Beine und streckte Bella meine Hand hin. Sie ergriff sie. Ein Anfang. „Ich... ich werde für eine Weile hier bleiben", sagte ich dann und zupfte nervös an meinem Ohrläppchen. „Bis eine Wohnung organisiert ist, komme ich bei Jake und Billy unter. Wenn... wenn es dich nicht stört würde ich auch gerne auf die Highschool gehen, ich wäre gerne wieder mehr unter Menschen, du weißt ja, Heimunterricht und so." „Wieso sollte ich etwas dagegen haben?", fragte Bella mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ich wäre dann bestimmt in deinen Kursen...", antwortete ich und ließ den Rest lieber ungesagt. „Ich freu mich, wenn du da bist", antwortete meine ehemals beste Freundin leise und es klang aufrichtig. Ich atmete erleichtert aus.

Bella allerdings runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du mit „eine Weile"? Ich dachte, du bleibst." Sie sah enttäuscht aus und ich spürte wie sie wieder eine imaginäre Mauer zwischen uns hochzog. „Ich halte es nicht lange an einem Ort aus", begann ich vorsichtig. „Vielleicht ein paar Wochen oder Monate, vielleicht ein Jahr." Ich warf Jake und ihr einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu. „Oder auch länger wenn wir Glück haben." Die beiden wirkten verwirrt. „Fernweh", fügte ich grinsend hinzu. Sie wirkten nicht überzeugt, aber das wäre ich an ihrer Stelle auch nicht gewesen. _Lügnerin._

„Oh Mann", machte Bella in diesem Moment und kiekste aufgeregt. „Du musst unbedingt meinen Freund kennenlernen, du wirst ihn lieben! Aber nicht zu sehr, klar?" Sie kicherte. „Und seine Familie ist der absolute Wahnsinn, Alice ist schon ganz aufgeregt, sie freut sich so dich zu treffen! Sie war gestern schon den ganzen Tag so hibbelig und hat Andeutungen ohne Ende gemacht, von wegen dass eine riesige Überraschung auf mich wartet, dass ich etwas wiederfinden werde, was ich vor langer Zeit verloren habe und dass sich jetzt alles ändern wird." Sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Ich hätte sie beinahe gekillt, weil sie mir nicht sagen wollte worum es geht!" Ich hob eine Augenbraue. „Woher wusste deine Freundin denn bitte dass ich komme?" Ich warf Bella einen fragenden Blick zu, woraufhin sie etwas errötete. „Vielleicht hat Jake ihr was gesagt?" „Zieh mich da nicht mit rein", knurrte dieser und ich zuckte zusammen. Das war nicht der ruhige und dauerliebe Jacob, den ich kannte. Er wirkte wirklich, wirklich aufgebracht. _Wahrscheinlich ist er eifersüchtig, weil Bella nicht mehr so viel Zeit mit ih__m verbringt._ Ich nickte. Das machte Sinn. Jake hatte schon immer einen leichten Hang zur Anhänglichkeit gehabt.

„Vorahnung, weibliche Intuition?", machte Bella in diesem Moment und ich stutzte kurz, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. „Du meinst so wie wenn man weiß, dass jemand einen beobachtet? Sicher, warum nicht." _Wahrscheinlich hat Jake geplaudert und will es jetzt nicht zugeben, um Bella nicht zu verärgern. _„Aber dass sich jetzt alles ändert? Mann, ich wusste doch, dass Gott eine Frau ist", machte ich selbstgefällig. „Aber dass sie in mir steckt?" Bella lachte, wirkte aber immer noch etwas neben der Spur und strich sich mehrmals fahrig durch die Haare. „Ach, Alice hat das bestimmt nur im übertragenen Sinne gemeint, du weißt schon, wie damals in diesem Film, in dem der Hauptdarsteller immer und immer wieder die gleiche Szene erlebt hat, nur dass sein Umfeld immer anders war und sich dadurch auch immer das Ergebnis geändert hat. Sie meinte bestimmt nur, dass die Menschen in deinem Leben dein Leben beeinflussen, ich meine, ist ja nicht so als könnte sie in die Zukunft sehen oder so." Sie lachte etwas zu laut und hektische, rote Flecken erschienen auf ihren Wangen. Hmm. Diese Alice schien außergewöhnlich zu sein, die würde ich mir mal genauer ansehen. Außergewöhnlich war gut. Außergewöhnliche Menschen fingen nicht an über mich zu tuscheln, wenn ich mich nicht der Norm entsprechend verhielt. Sie verurteilten mich nicht. Das machte es leichter.

Ich seufzte und strich mir erschöpft über die Augen. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen. Ein neues Handy besorgen, sämtliches Geld vom Konto abheben, in die Stadt fahren, in einem Gasthaus die Kleidung wechseln und die Frisur verändern, in die nächstbeste Bahn steigen, auf der Bahnhofstoilette das Aussehen verändern, in die nächste Bahn steigen... das Ganze hatte ich knapp eineinhalb Stunden wiederholt, erst dann hatte ich mich sicher gefühlt und mich auf den Weg nach Forks gemacht. Aber auch hier war ich nicht wirklich zur Ruhe gekommen, wenn ich mich nicht gerade auf der Toilette oder hinter einem Buch versteckt hatte, hatte ich mich beinahe im Minutentakt hektisch umgeschaut. Ich hasste diese Angst in mir, die mein Leben bestimmte. Es war stressig, es war kraftraubend. Manchmal fragte ich mich wirklich, ob ich nicht übertrieb. Aber es fühlte sich nicht so an und die Wahrheit war, dass ich mich ohne diese Vorsichtsmaßnahmen nicht mehr sicher fühlen konnte. Es war nötig immer wieder meine Frisur, meine Haarfarbe zu ändern, den Klamottenstil... Und in meiner Wohnung war es unverzichtbar gewesen abends die Kommode vor meine Haustür zu schieben, die Fenster und die verschiedenen Türschlösser mehrmals zu kontrollieren. Aber selbst dann war ich in der Vergangenheit oft nicht zur Ruhe gekommen, Schlaftabletten, Antidepressiva und Anxiolytika gehörten mittlerweile zu meinem Alltag. Ich hatte es mit einer Therapie versucht, aber durch meine vielen Umzüge hatten meine Versuche kaum gefruchtet, oft war ich schon innerhalb der teilweise monatelangen Wartezeit erneut umgezogen. Aber es war in Ordnung. Die Medikamente machten die Angst erträglich und ließen mich meinen Alltag regeln und nach außen hin halbwegs normal und stabil wirken. Das reichte mir, ich hatte auch schon andere Zeiten erlebt.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Jake mit besorgt gerunzelter Stirn und ich lächelte abwinkend. „Ja, alles okay, ich bin nur etwas müde. War ein langer Tag." „Oh", machte Bella und hob einen Mundwinkel an. „Na klar. Dann leg dich am besten gleich hin." Ich nickte und machte einen Schritt auf Jake zu, woraufhin sie die Nasenlöcher aufblähte, etwas was ich noch von früher von ihr kannte. „Was?" „Nichts", murmelte sie. „Ich... ich dachte nur, dass du vielleicht hier bleiben würdest. Charlie ist einverstanden und du könntest auf der Couch schlafen. Ich weiß, es gibt sicher bequemere Alternativen, aber wir haben uns doch so lange nicht gesehen und ich dachte... Aber wenn du nicht willst versteh ich das", murmelte sie schnell und setzte einen betont neutralen Gesichtsausdruck auf. Sie war eine grauenhafte Lügnerin.

„Oh", machte ich nun auch. „Ich würde schon... wenn es euch nichts ausmacht. Ich meine... wow. Vor zwei Stunden noch dachte ich, dass du mich nie wieder sehen willst, dass du nie wieder ein Wort mit mir wechseln würdest... und jetzt willst du, dass ich bei dir wohne, dass wir zusammen sind- so wie früher." Jake musste meinen verzückten Gesichtsausdruck gesehen haben und nickte auch, wirkte dabei aber nicht wirklich glücklich. „Jake..." „Nein, nein", winkte er ab und lächelte Bella an. „Ich finds gut, dass ihr euch wieder versteht, ich bin nur ein bisschen eifersüchtig, das legt sich wieder, also kein Grund zur Sorge." _Er hat alles für euch getan, hat sich um euch gekümmert wenn es euch schlecht ging, hat sich für euch den Arsch aufgerissen und jetzt lasst ihr ihn bei der ersten Gelegenheit fallen. Er fühlt s__ich austauschbar, weggeschmissen, wie Dreck..._

Ich schluckte und auch Bella neben mir senkte den Kopf. Sie sah mir nicht nur äußerlich sehr ähnlich, auch vom Charakter und der Denkweise glichen wir uns so sehr, dass es manchmal wirklich gruselig war. Wir waren wie Zwillinge, es war beruhigend zu wissen, dass sich daran nichts geändert hatte, auch wenn wir uns jahrelang nicht gesehen hatten. „Ich machs wieder gut, Jake", sagte ich leise und meine ehemalige (ich hoffte das Wort bald streichen zu können) Freundin nickte energisch. Er schien erst irritiert zu sein, wusste dann aber offenbar was ich meinte und verdrehte die Augen. „Dass ihr Weiber auch immer so schnulzig sein müsst!" Wir streckten ihm gleichzeitig die Zungen raus. „Wenn ich dir nicht so dankbar wäre, würde ich dich jetzt übers Knie legen", antwortete ich trocken, was er aus irgendeinem Grund wahnsinnig witzig zu finden schien. „Was?", fauchte ich und er grinste breit und entblößte dabei eine Reihe weißer, perfekter Zähne. „Das will ich sehen. Du bist einen gefühlten Meter groß, denkst du ernsthaft, dass du auch nur die geringste Chance hättest?" „Legs nicht darauf an", schnaufte ich gespielt beleidigt. „Erinnerst du dich an den kleinen Terrier, den du als Kind am Schwanz gezogen hattest?" Bella kicherte. „Eine Stunde lang hat er dich gejagt und selbst als er schon längst weg war, hast du dich nicht vom Baum runter getraut!" Jacob wirkte ehrlich empört. „Der wollte ein Stück aus mir rausbeißen!" „Wer kanns ihm verübeln", hauchte ich, fächelte mir Luft zu und drückte eine seiner riesigen Hände an meine Wange. „Ja, du bist ja auch purer Zucker", fügte Bella hinzu und deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Mann", machte Jake. „Ich hatte vergessen wie verdammt ätzend ihr zusammen seid."

Wir grinsten und klatschten uns ab. „Dreamteam!" „Aber hallo! Für immer und ewig!" Mit einem Schlag wurden wir wieder still. _Dies_ war keine schöne Erinnerung. Jake schien instinktiv zu spüren, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, strich sich unsicher durch das schwarze Haar und bewegte die Schultern. „Okay, wie wärs wenn ich euch jetzt in Ruhe lasse, damit ihr noch ein wenig reden könnt und dann komm ich morgen vorbei und wir unternehmen was zusammen?" Ich nickte, aber Bella verzog den Mund. „Ähm... eigentlich hatte ich Alice versprochen..." Jake starrte sie nur an und Bella hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ja was hätte ich denn sagen sollen? Sie wusste, dass Sarah kommt... und sie wusste, dass sie mein Angebot annehmen würde... sie war so aufgeregt, was sollte ich denn sagen? „Tut mir Leid Alice, Jake wird nicht wollen, dass sie euch kennenlernt, er wird es verbieten!"? Und zum Teufel, hast du mal versucht dem Mädchen etwas auszureden? Mann Jake, jetzt sei doch nicht so!" „Ich habe keinen Ton gesagt", knurrte Jacob und ich konnte seine Zähne knirschen hören. „Du weißt, dass ich mich schuldig fühle, wenn du so guckst!" Er schnaubte und schien sich gerade noch so eine bissige Antwort verkneifen zu können. „Jake, ich bin dir wirklich dankbar, dass du die ganzen Monate für mich da warst, aber..." „Das hat nichts damit zu tun, gar nichts", fauchte Jake, ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und öffnete sie betont beherrscht wieder. „Aber du wirst sie da nicht mit reinziehen! Schlimm genug, dass du mit diesen Bl..." Er sah mich an, seufzte und ließ seine Knöchel knacken. „Das ist nicht richtig."

Bella schien den Tränen nahe zu sein und auch wenn ich keine Ahnung hatte worum es hier ging, fragte ich nicht nach, sondern verhielt mich ruhig. Offenbar war diese Diskussion längst überfällig gewesen. „Sie sind nicht gefäh... sie sind nicht bösartig, sie wollen niemandem etwas Böses! Das sind gute M... sie sind gut, Jake, wirklich. Ich weiß, du willst das nicht sehen, kannst es vielleicht auch nicht, das liegt in deiner Natur, aber nur weil du denkst, dass du die Wahrheit kennst, heißt das nicht, dass es meine Wahrheit ist... oder Edwards... oder Sarahs. Du kannst nicht wissen was gut für sie ist... oder für mich. Ich habe meine Wahl getroffen, Jake, das musst du akzeptieren." „Sie sollte zumindest wissen, worauf sie sich einlässt!", fauchte Jacob und ich rieb mir unruhig über das Handgelenk. Keine Ahnung worum es hier ging, aber irgendwie war ich auf einmal nicht mehr so scharf darauf diese Alice kennenzulernen. Andererseits... hatte ich wirklich das Recht sie abzulehnen nur weil ein so normaler Mensch wie mein bester Freund sie für ungeeignet hielt? War ich als Freundin nicht auch ungeeignet und wünschte ich mir nicht trotzdem, dass man unvoreingenommen an mich herantrat? Ich schüttelte von mir selbst angewidert den Kopf. Wie konnte ich Toleranz einfordern, wenn ich selbst kein Stück besser war als die Leute, die ich verurteilte?

Meine Fingernägel krallten sich in meinen Unterarm und ich biss die Zähne so fest aufeinander, dass es wehtat. Dass ich selbst einer dieser oberflächlichen Menschen sein sollte war schwer auszuhalten. Ich hatte mich für besser gehalten... besser als das, besser als die Mädchen, die hinter vorgehaltener Hand über mich gelästert hatten, weil ich mitten in einer vollbesetzten Bahn eine Panikattacke bekommen hatte. Oder als die Männer, die die weniger hübschen Mädchen terrorisierten und herumschubsten. Besser als die Menschen, die sich nur durch Gerüchte ein Bild machten, die ihre Mitmenschen verurteilten, weil irgendetwas an ihnen nicht so war wie man es gewöhnt war. Das war widerlich. So jemand wollte ich nicht sein. Ich musste diese Familie kennenlernen, jetzt ging es gar nicht mehr anders. _Du kannst dich nicht zwingen sie zu mögen, nur um dir selbst zu beweisen, dass du keine Vorurteile h__ast!_

Ich stöhnte und rieb mir über die Stirn. Wer hätte gedacht, dass dieser Tag noch anstrengender werden würde? Jake und Bella hielten mitten in ihrem Streit inne und sahen mich besorgt an. Ich winkte nur ab. „Es ist nichts... Nur Jake, ich muss das morgen einfach tun! Ansonsten kann ich mich selbst nicht mehr im Spiegel ansehen... Aber wenn du magst, könnte ich später bei dir und Billy vorbeikommen und wir sehen uns zusammen einen Film an und reden ein bisschen, wir haben schließlich auch eine Menge aufzuholen." Und auch wenn ich das Gefühl hatte, dass der morgige Zeitplan gar nicht der Grund dieser Auseinandersetzung gewesen war, so schienen sich die Gemüter jetzt doch in Sekundenschnelle abzukühlen und Jake und Bella wirkten um einiges ruhiger, wenn auch längst nicht glücklich. „Na klar", sagte Jacob sanft, strich mir über die Wange und drückte mich kurz an sich. Die andere Hand streckte er nach Bella aus. Sie ergriff sie nach kurzem Zögern und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. „Tschuldige, Jake!" „Mhh", machte er nur.

So standen wir ein, zwei Minuten lang, bis Charlie auf einmal die Tür aufstieß, einen großen Eimer mit stinkenden Fischen in der linken Hand. Sein Gesicht strahlte, er wirkte aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind am Tag vor Weihnachten. „Du bist wieder da", sagte er und sah mich mit einem merkwürdig zärtlichen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Ja. Und danke dass ich bleiben darf", antwortete ich und winkte unsicher mit der Hand. „Entschuldige, dass ich dich nicht drücke, aber du stinkst... nach Fisch." _Gut__e Ausrede._ „Oh." Mehr fiel ihm nicht ein. „Isst du mit, Jake?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete den Mund, aber Bella unterbrach ihn. „Sarah ist ziemlich müde, ich glaube sie würde sich ganz gerne hinlegen." „Ähm", murmelte ich. „Eigentlich heiße ich jetzt Hope." „Oh", machte Charlie und runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Was ist mit Sarah passiert?" Mein Kiefer spannte sich an und ich straffte meine Schultern. „Sarah ist tot."


	3. Chapter 2

Bellas POV:

_Ich hasste Vampire. Ohne Scheiß, sie waren ätzend, stur, davon überzeugt dass sie durch ihre Lebenserfahrung besser als ich wussten was richtig war und verdammt __selbstgerecht! Ich schnaufte und verschränkte __entnervt__ die Arme vor der Brust. Ich hätte es mir denken können, hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass sie nicht gerade begeistert davon sein würden noch eine Sterbliche in ihrer Nähe zu haben. Aber verdammt noch__mal, __Alice und ich hatten sie nicht gebeten eine riesige Blutorgie vor Sarah zu __veranstalten__, sie sollten sie einfach nur kennenlernen! Ich stampfte wütend und trotzig mit dem Fuß auf. Ich hasste Vampire!_

_Edward besaß wenigstens den Anstand etwas verlegen ausz__usehen, nachdem selbst er mir gerade das Messer in den Rücken gerammt hatte. Er war mein Freund, er hatte gefälligst meiner Meinung zu sein! Aber nein, natürlich nahm mal wieder sein Beschützerinstinkt überhand und anstatt mich zu unterstützen, stimmte er __gegen mich, weil er besorgt war, dass Sarah __das supertolle Geheimnis __herausfinden und seine Familie verraten würde. Es war lächerlich, Sarah würde so etwas niemals tun, niemals! Sie war der fürsorglichste und beschützendste Mensch den ich kannte! Schon als wir noch ganz klein w__aren, hatte sie oft die Schuld für mich auf sich genommen, hatte sich schützend vor mich gestellt, obwohl sie schon damals kleiner und leichter als ich gewesen war. Niemals würde sie einem anderen Wesen schaden, weder Mensch noch Tier- oder in diesem Fall __eben __Vampir. Ich grinste, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. Sie alle kannten Sarah nicht, also war ihre Besorgnis nachvollziehbar, so ungern ich das auch zugab. Sie war eine fremde Person, nicht einschätzbar und damit ein Risiko. Ein Risiko, das das Ende der Cul__lens bedeuten konnte._

„_Tut mir Leid, Bella", sagte Jasper in diesem Moment und ich widerstand der Versuchung mein Schimpfwörterrepertoire noch weiter aufzubessern. „Ich sehe es wie die anderen, es ist zu gefährlich. Außerdem hab ich schon mit den Gefühle__n eines Menschen__ genug zu tun, ich bin nicht scharf darauf auf einmal die doppelte Anzahl an Hormonen zu spüren!" Alice blitzte ihn bitterböse an und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass Jasper sich später noch ordentlich was von ihr anhören können würde. Ic__h schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte mich zu konzentrieren. Nur Carlisles Stimme war noch offen, Esme hatte sich enthalten und Alice war auf meiner Seite... vielle__icht, wenn ich zumindest Edward noch überzeugte__... und wenn Carlisle sein Okay g__ab... _

„_Weißt du, Edward", sagte ich leise und zupfte nervös an meinen Haarspitzen. „Sie ist ein __sehr__ wichtiger Teil meiner Vergangenheit und ich hätte so gerne wieder Kontakt zu ihr... es kann doch nicht sein, dass ich alles andere aufgeben muss, nur we__il ich mit dir zusammen bin!" Das hatte gesessen und ich konnte sehen, dass er __zu schwanken begann__. Gott, wie ich es hasste ihn zu manipulieren... Aber das hier war ein Notfall und vermutlich würde er mich sowieso gleich durchschauen. „Und es wäre auch wesentlich le__ichter für mich...__du weißt schon…__ menschlich zu bleiben, wenn ich nicht nur von Vampiren umgeben wäre, wenn ich auch jemanden für __ganz normale__ Teenagerprobleme hätte", fügte ich hinzu und schloss die Augen. Es war zu offensic__htlich, natürlich würde er meinen__ kläglichen V__ersuch durchschauen. _

_Er tat es nicht, machte stattdessen eine vage Geste mit der Hand, die ich jetzt einfach mal als Zustimmung wertete. Einer geschafft... „Und naja... wenn sie nicht mit mir zusammen ist, wird der Kontakt zwischen ihr und Jake sicherlic__h noch enger... Ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass das Rudel was das betrifft um einiges toleranter ist", fügte ich hinzu und hielt den Atem an. Zu offensichtlich, zu offensichtlich, zu offen... „Ich bin dabei", machte Emmet plötzlich und seine Augen blit__zten angriffslustig. Mann, Männer waren __wirklich __verdammt leicht zu manipulieren. Ein Blick in die Runde sagte mir allerdings, dass die anderen mich sehr wohl durchschaut hatten. Carlisle und Esme schmunzelten, Alice feixte und selbst Jasper schien sich köstlich zu__ amüsieren. Einzig und allein Rosalie wirkte deutlich angepisst. Sollte sie dran ersticken, ich war es Leid zu versuchen mich mit ihr gutzustellen. Für heute zumindest, wie ich mich kannte würde ich es morgen erneut probieren, ich wollte einfach nicht akze__ptieren, dass man mich ohne einen wirklichen Grund nicht zu mögen schien. Das kratzte an meinem eh schon spärlich vorhandenen __Selbstwertgefühl__. Obwohl... allein das Wissen, dass Sarah zurückkommen würde hatte mich schon stärker gemacht. Seit diesem Telefo__nat hatten mich Selbstzweifel geplagt, ich hatte immer und immer wieder die verschiedensten Situationen durchgespielt, hatte mich gefragt was mit mir nicht stimmte, dass meine beste Freundin nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollte... Und wenn sie es nicht __wollte, warum sollte es dann jemand anders wollen? Dieser Gedanke hatte mich die letzten Jahre fast täglich begleitet._

_Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Nicht dran denken, nicht jetzt. Jetzt galt es so viele Kontakte wie möglich für Sarah in die Wege zu__ leiten und sie hier zu halten, am besten für immer. „Carlisle?", fragte ich zögernd, bittend. Augenblicklich drehten sich sämtliche Köpfe in seine Richtung. Er war das Familienoberhaupt, seine Stimme hatte am meisten Gewicht und im Zweifelsfall würden sic__h alle ohne Murren nach ihm richten, das wusste ich. Er sah mich an, nachdenklich, durchdringend und warf dann Alice einen kurzen, fragenden Blick zu. „Hast du gesehen, ob sie es herausfinden wird?" Alice schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ich hab gesehen, dass es__ wunderbar __werden__ wird! Ich habe sie gesehen__,__als__ sie versucht hat Emmet in den Schwitzkasten zu nehmen, ich habe sie mit Rosalie reden gesehen, ich habe gesehen wie sie Bella getröstet hat, ich hab sie mit mir shoppen gehen gesehen..." Sie kicherte verzückt,__ wurde aber schnell wieder ernst und schob den Gedanken an eine lebende Barbiepuppe beiseite. „Ich habe gefühlt, dass sie irgendwie wichtig für diese Familie sein wird, vor allem für Bella. Ich habe sie mit Edward über die Wölfe reden gehört- ganz normal, __als würden sie irgendwie zu unserem Leben dazugehören. Stellt euch das nur mal vor, so ganz ohne Feindschaft, vielleicht sogar eine Allianz... Sie könnte das bewirken, ihr habt doch Bella gehört, sie hat eine besondere Beziehung zu__ d … __Jacob und seinem Vate__r." Sie versuchte ihr Gesicht möglichst neutral zu halten, aber ich bemerkte das kurze Zucken ihrer Mundwinkel trotzdem. Vermutlich hatte sie eine andere Bezeichnung im Sinn gehabt._

„_Und sie braucht uns auch. Ich habe sie schreien gehört, dass kein Mensc__h ihr helfen kann, dass sie verdammt ist... und ich hab sie Tabletten schlucken gesehen", sagte Alice leise und mein Kopf zuckte __herum. „Sie würde niemals..." E__dward drückte meine Hand. „Alice sieht nicht nur die Z__ukunft, die auf schon getroffene__ Entsche__idungen gebaut ist, das weißt du doch... Sie hat gesehen, dass ihr euch gut verstehen werdet, sie hat dich als Vampir gesehen... Es ist nur eine Variante von vielen, es ist etwas was passieren kann, nicht muss." Aber trotzdem... der Gedanke sie diesmal end__gültig zu verlieren war unerträglich und __schnürte__ mir die Luft ab. Ich hatte Sarah jahrelang nicht gesehen, ab morgen würde sie wieder in meinem Leben sein... ich konnte sie nicht noch einmal verlieren. Das würde ich zu verhindern wissen._

„_Also ist es b__eschlossen", sagte Carlisle in diesem Moment. „Wir laden sie zu uns ein und lernen sie kennen, versuchen sie einzuschätzen. Vielleicht finden wir etwas in ihren Gedanken oder Gefühlen oder in ihrem Verhalten, ihrer Zukunft, das uns abschätzen lässt ob sie __eine Gefahr darstellt. Alles andere entscheiden wir später."_

Ich lächelte sanft, betätigte den Blinker und warf Sarah... Hope einen kurzen, prüfenden Blick zu. Sie schlief immer noch tief und fest. Ich nahm es ihr nicht übel, sie hatte heute Nacht ein paar ziemlich schlimme Albträume gehabt und erst als sie zu mir ins Bett gekrabbelt war, war sie etwas zur Ruhe gekommen. Seit seiner Rückkehr war es die erste Nacht ohne Edward gewesen und ich hatte mich erstaunlich gut gefühlt. Unglaublicherweise war es zwischen Sarah und mir noch genauso wie früher und sogar noch besser als ich es mir erträumt hatte. Wir harmonierten perfekt, schienen fast immer zu wissen was der andere gerade dachte und konnten absolut unbeschwert miteinander umgehen. All meine Ängste waren unbegründet gewesen. Sarah hasste mich nicht, im Gegenteil, sie schien mich auch sehr vermisst zu haben. Wir versuchten das Thema Vergangenheit unberührt zu lassen und waren beide noch sehr vorsichtig im Umgang miteinander, immer bemüht das Richtige zu sagen, aber sobald wir nicht nachdachten war alles wie früher und wir waren wie eineiige Zwillinge, wie Seelenverwandte. Sie hatte mir so gefehlt.

„Sarah", wisperte ich leise und zog die Handbremse an. „Wir sind da!" Sie reagierte nicht. „Sarah!", machte ich um einiges lauter und rüttelte sie heftig an der Schulter, was ich sogleich bereute. Mit einem markerschütternden Schrei schoss sie hoch, schlug um sich und hätte mich beinahe am Ohr erwischt. „Sarah!" Sie hielt inne und starrte mich erst verschreckt, dann fast schon wütend an. „Es ist Hope, Hope, Bella!" „Richtig", murmelte ich und hob entschuldigend die Schultern. „Sorry, daran muss ich mich erst gewöhnen." „Ja... ja, tut mir auch Leid, du hast mich nur erschreckt", antwortete sie leise, straffte dann ihre Schultern und setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf. „So. Hier wohnt also dein Freund, ja? Nett, wirklich!" Jap, das Haus der Cullens war beeindruckend und das war eigentlich sogar noch untertrieben, es war atemberaubend! „Warte bis du es von innen siehst", grinste ich dankbar über den Themenwechsel. „Wie wärs, gehen wir rein?" Sa... Hope nickte und lächelte erneut, aber ich sah, dass es ein falsches Lächeln war. Ich kannte sie zu gut um auf ihre Fassade hereinzufallen. Sie war nervös, unruhig, wirkte fast etwas ängstlich, was ich wiederum nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte. Klar, neue Menschen kennenzulernen war ätzend und nervenaufreibend, aber Angst? Das machte keinen Sinn... Sarah hatte nie Angst gehabt, sie war doch immer so mutig gewesen...

Ich seufzte, stieg aus dem Truck aus und schlug die Tür zu. Sarah folgte mir. Mit schnellen Schritten eilte ich auf die Haustür zu, wo Alice schon auf uns wartete. Ich konnte ihre Ungeduld beinahe körperlich spüren und um ehrlich zu sein konnte ich es auch kaum erwarten. Ich war so gespannt was Sarah über Edward denken würde... Ich hoffte sehr, dass die beiden sich verstehen würden, alles andere wäre eine Katastrophe. „Sie sind da", brüllte Alice, quietschte und sprang wie ein Flummi auf und ab. Das letzte Mal hatte ich sie an meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag so aufgedreht erlebt. Oh Mann, hoffentlich hatte sie keine Begrüßungsparty oder so etwas in der Art organisiert, zuzutrauen wäre es ihr zumindest...

Sie hatte es nicht, schien aber das Wohnzimmer umdekoriert zu haben und auch den Jungs einen neuen... Anstrich verpasst zu haben. Jasper trug ein für ihn absolut untypisches, rotes T-Shirt, Edward zupfte unglücklich an seiner Anzugjacke herum und Emmet... Emmet schoss mit seiner Fliege vollkommen den Vogel ab und schien geradewegs aus einer Altkleidersammlung entsprungen zu sein. Ich hätte mich vor lauter Lachen beinahe nass gemacht, was Alice aus irgendeinem Grund mehr zu kränken schien als Emmet. „Du wirst schon sehen, Fliegen sind nächste Saison wieder ganz groß im Kommen." „Wenn die Dinger kommen, gehe ich aber!", knurrte Emmet missmutig und rupfte sich das hässliche Teil vom Hals. Dann strahlte er Sarah an, machte zwei schnelle Schritte auf sie zu und riss sie mit einer dramatischen Geste an seine Brust. Ich zuckte zusammen, wusste ich doch wie fest sein Griff sein konnte. _Autsch. _„Ich bin Emmet, da am Klavier sitzt meine... meine Freundin Rosalie, nicht wundern, sie ist am Anfang etwas schüchtern." Ein fünffaches Schnauben ertönte. Rosalie und schüchtern, alles klar... und ich würde später mal Tabledancerin in einem Kloster werden, natürlich!

Emmet ignorierte uns. „Der Sauertopf in rot dahinten ist Jasper, wenn du Spaß haben willst hältst du dich besser an mich." Er klopfte sich gegen die breite Brust und grinste. _S__o viel zum Thema Emmet. Einer geschafft, bleiben noch fünf... _„Alice kennst du ja wahrscheinlich schon, ein kleiner Tipp von mir: Tu einfach was sie will, glaub mir, das macht es einfacher, sie kriegt ihren Willen sowieso immer. Ach ja, der Typ der Bella mit den Augen auszieht- ja, genau der, der mich jetzt gerade mit seinen Blicken zu erdolchen versucht- das ist Edward. Schätze den wirst du wohl oder übel ab jetzt öfter sehen. Oh und das sind Carlisle und Esme, unsere Adoptiveltern." Er wies mit der Hand zur Tür.

Sarah lächelte und begrüßte alle, wirkte aber etwas abwesend. Erst später fiel mir auf, dass sie Emmet die ganze Zeit kaum eine Minute aus den Augen gelassen hatte. Und ja, Rosalie war diese Tatsache natürlich auch nicht verborgen geblieben. Oh Mann, das konnte ja noch lustig werden... Nun ja, eine halbe Stunde später jedenfalls saßen wir auf der Couch und futterten ein paar Snacks. Gut, eigentlich aß nur ich, die anderen erzählten etwas von einer riesigen Pizza und Sarah schien ihre Fingernägel vorzuziehen. „Also, Sarah", sagte Carlisle in diesem Moment und sie zuckte zusammen. „Bella meinte, du hättest eine Weile in L.A. gelebt?" Sarah verzog das Gesicht. „Eigentlich heiße ich jetzt Hope... ich war Sarah irgendwie leid. Aber ja, ich habe die letzten Monate in L.A. verbracht, die Monate davor in New York und ein paar Wochen war ich sogar in Alaska." Sie lachte. „Aber die letzten Jahre hat es mich meistens doch eher in die wärmeren Gegenden verschlagen."

Esme lächelte sie sanft an. „Wie kommt es, dass du so oft umgezogen bist? Reist deine Familie beruflich viel?" Sarah zuckte zusammen und ich rutschte automatisch ein Stück zu ihr herüber. _Fettnäpfchen. Du hättest sie vorwarnen sollen._ Tja, dafür war es jetzt definitiv zu spät. Sarah kratzte nervös an ihrem Unterarm herum. „Ähm nein, ich lebe alleine." „Was?", platzte Emmet heraus und ich hätte am liebsten ein Kissen nach ihm geschmissen. „Wie alt bist du, vierzehn, fünfzehn?" „Sie ist siebzehn", zischte ich scharf und warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, was ihn aber nicht zu interessieren schien, denn er öffnete erneut den Mund, schloss ihn dann aber sofort wieder. Rosalie hatte ihn unsanft am Arm gepackt und das erste Mal in meinem Leben war ich ihr wirklich dankbar. Rosalie Hale war kein besonders netter oder sensibler M... Vampir, aber sie hatte großen Einfluss auf Emmet und offenbar hatte sie gemerkt, dass dieses Thema nicht das beste war. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Wahrscheinlich war sie nur eifersüchtig, weil Emmet sich mit Sarah beschäftigte. Ja, das war vermutlich alles.

„Wo ist denn deine Familie, Liebes?", frage Esme und Sarah verkrampfte sich- wenn überhaupt möglich- noch mehr. „Mein Vater hat uns verlassen als ich noch relativ klein war, meine Mom hat mich und meinen Bruder allein großgezogen. Gut, wir hatten mehrere Stiefväter, aber die waren alles andere als hilfreich." Sarah schnaubte und ich verzog das Gesicht. Jap, ich erinnerte mich an die betrunkenen, schreienden Kerle. „Der letzte wollte mich adoptieren, aber er wollte meinen Bruder nicht, die beiden verstanden sich nicht besonders. Meine Mom hatte aber in ihrem Testament festgehalten, dass Ben und ich unbedingt zusammenbleiben sollten und auch Billy und Charlie wollten nicht, dass er mich adoptiert, nahmen sich Anwälte und beantragten die Pflegschaft für mich. Sie hatten kaum eine Chance und mein Stiefvater bekam das Aufenthaltsbestimmungsrecht, das Adoptionsverfahren wurde auf Eis gelegt bis ich älter war, weil ich zu der Zeit..." Sie wurde rot. „Ich kam mit dem Stress nicht so gut zurecht, alle zerrten sie an mir und mein Stiefvater drohte Ben anzuzeigen, weil er mit einem Baseballschläger auf ihn losgegangen war, nachdem er... ähm... Ich war auf eine Herdplatte gefallen und Ben dachte, dass mein Stiefvater mich misshandelt hätte..."

Sie zeigte auf ihren linken Unterarm, dessen Haut am Handgelenk rötlich und runzelig war. „Er war mitten in der Pubertät und verlor ein paar Mal die Beherrschung, rastete komplett aus... Er wollte mich nicht in der Nähe meines Stiefvaters haben und der wollte mich nicht in der Nähe meines Bruders haben... Aber na ja, mein Stiefvater saß nun mal am längeren Hebel... Ich durfte Ben nicht mehr sehen, Bella war schon weggezogen, Charlie hing ziemlich durch... Ich lief ein paar Mal von Zuhause weg, lief zu Jake, versteckte mich im Wald oder versuchte mit dem Fahrrad zu Bella zu fahren." Sie schnaubte spöttisch. „Das Jugendamt hielt mich für verhaltensauffällig und beschloss bis zu meinem vierzehnten Lebensjahr das Sorgerecht zu behalten und dann neu zu verhandeln. Ich musste zu irgendwelchen Aggressionstherapien, war ein paar Wochen in einer Kinder- und Jugendpsychiatrie, weil mein Stiefvater ihnen erzählte, dass ich mich ständig selbst schlagen würde... Irgendwann gaben sie dann auf, meinten dass mein Selbsthass wohl durch den Verlust meiner Mutter ausgelöst worden sei und dass ich jetzt ganz viel Liebe von meinem Stiefvater brauchen würde." Sie lachte trocken auf. „Ich war ihnen lästig, schätze ich. Jedenfalls... Mit dreizehn ist dann alles eskaliert, ich wurde mit einem Nervenzusammenbruch und ein paar Knochenbrüchen ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert und dann vom Jugendamt in eine betreute WG gesteckt."

Sarahs Blick war leer und gegen Ende schien sie mehr mit sich selbst zu sprechen, ich war mir nicht mal sicher, ob ihr überhaupt bewusst war wo sie war und dass sie gerade praktisch Fremden ihre Seele entblößt hatte. In diesem Moment zuckte sie zusammen, kratzte an ihrem Handgelenk, sprang auf und murmelte, dass sie mal auf die Toilette müsse. Ich folgte ihr und klopfte gegen die Badezimmertür. „Sarah?" „Hope", murmelte sie von innen. „Richtig. Kann ich reinkommen?" Sie sagte nichts, also öffnete ich die Tür und sah sie auf dem Boden sitzen, am ganzen Körper zitternd und offensichtlich um Beherrschung ringend. Ich war sofort bei ihr, wollte sie in den Arm nehmen und trösten, aber sie sprang auf und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Bitte nicht." Ihr Gesicht glänzte, sie schwitzte offenbar stark und wirkte auch sonst eher fahrig. Mit zitternden Fingern drehte sie den Wasserhahn auf, schöpfte sich Wasser ins Gesicht und fuhr sich über den Nacken.

Besorgt sah ich sie an, ihre Haut war aschfahl, ihre Brust hob und senkte sich hektisch und ihr linker Arm war durch das ständige Kratzen mittlerweile krebsrot. Das war nicht die Sarah, die ich als Kind gekannt hatte, das war nicht meine Sarah, das war ein Häufchen Elend. „Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte ich leise und zu meiner Überraschung nickte sie und zeigte auf ihre Hosentasche. „Könntest du...? Ich bin zu..." „Klar", machte ich schnell, froh irgendetwas tun zu können und schob meine Hand in ihre Jeanstasche. Kurz darauf hielt ich zwei kleine, weiße Pillen in der Hand und machte ein fragendes Gesicht. Sarah nahm eine und trank ein paar Schlucke Wasser direkt aus dem Hahn. Dann lächelte sie erleichtert, ließ sich auf dem Badewannenrand sinken und wischte sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht. „Nur um mich etwas zu beruhigen. Keine Sorge, ich bin gleich wieder in Ordnung." Sie lächelte traurig. „Tut mir Leid, dass du das mitkriegen musstest." Ich winkte nachdenklich ab und drehte die zweite Pille zwischen meinen Fingern hin und her. Sarahs Atem ging noch genauso schnell wie vorher und sie wirkte kein Stück ruhiger, schien aber damit zu rechnen, dass es gleich besser werden würde. Hmm.

„Du nimmst doch nicht..." Sarah lachte. „Alles ganz legal und vom Arzt verschrieben, keine Sorge." Ich nickte, gab ihr die Tablette zurück und setzte mich dann auf den Boden und schwieg gemeinsam mit ihr eine Weile. „Was da passiert ist, klingt hart", begann ich schließlich doch vorsichtig und versuchte Sarahs Reaktion einzuschätzen. Ihr Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Emotion. „Ja. Na ja, es ist vorbei, Geschichte, aus, finito, ich sollte langsam damit abschließen. Und so schlimm wars auch nicht", fügte sie noch hinzu und senkte den Kopf, nur um ihn Sekunden später wieder hochzureißen. „Oh Gott. Oh Gott! OH GOTT!" „Was?", machte ich erschrocken und sprang auf. „Was denn?" Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich hab mich bis auf die Knochen blamiert! Oh Mann, wie kann man nur so doof sein? Eine harmlose Frage und ich nehme das zum Anlass mich gleich mal ordentlich in den Mittelpunkt zu drängen. Und dann bin ich noch so blöd ihnen haarklein meine Vergangenheit zu erzählen, sie müssen mich für total krank halten! In der Psychiatrie gewesen, aggressiv, im betreuten Wohnen... Du kennst doch das Getratsche und die Blicke, dabei war es ganz normal, weißt du? Ein paar Mädchen zusammen in einer Wohnung, nebenan zwei Betreuer. Mit sechzehn bin ich dann ausgezogen und wurde nur noch ambulant betreut. Ich bin sogar zur Schule gegangen, wusstest du das?" Sie lächelte verträumt. „Ich habe ein ganz normales Leben geführt, habe gelernt, Leute getroffen, meinen Haushalt geführt... Ich war glücklich, immer für ein paar Monate. Dann musste ich umziehen, wieder von vorne anfangen... immer wieder. Ich bin es so leid, Bella. Ich bin es leid jeden Tag in Angst zu verbringen. Ich bin es leid immer wegzulaufen. Ich bin es leid mich von den Menschen, die ich liebe fernzuhalten. Deswegen bin ich zurückgekommen. Ich bin es einfach leid. Ich will mein Leben zurück."


	4. Chapter 3

Hopes POV:

Meine Wangen brannten vor Scham. Ich hatte mich bis auf die Knochen blamiert. Wie hatte ich nur dermaßen die Fassung verlieren können? Mehr als zehn Jahre lang hatte ich meine Gedanken und meine Gefühle für mich behalten, hatte still gelitten, lautlos geweint und alles mit mir selbst ausgemacht. In den letzten drei Jahren hatte ich meine Maskerade perfektioniert, hatte gelächelt wenn mir nach weinen zumute gewesen war, hatte nicht geschrien, nicht getobt, nicht widersprochen. Ich war unauffällig und nett gewesen, war im Hintergrund geblieben. Und jetzt reichte eine einzige Frage aus, um bei mir sämtliche Leitungen durchbrennen zu lassen und mein komplettes Seelenleben vor lauter Fremden auszubreiten? Drei Jahre lang hatte ich kaum ein Wort mit jemandem gewechselt und jetzt quasselte ich einfach ungefragt drauflos?

Aber vielleicht war das der Punkt, vielleicht war ich zu lange auf mich selbst gestellt gewesen, hatte mich zu lange unbedeutend gefühlt. Und jetzt, wo ich auf einmal von allen Seiten Aufmerksamkeit bekam, hatte ich einfach nicht aufhören können. Es war schön gewesen. So lange bis ich gemerkt hatte, was ich gesagt, was ich offenbart hatte und dass mich niemand nach meiner Geschichte gefragt hatte und dass sich verdammt noch mal niemand auf diese Weise für mich interessierte. Nicht nach meiner Mom, meinem Dad, Ben... Ich schüttelte den Kopf, ich konnte jetzt nicht daran denken, das hielt ich nicht aus. Es war zu schmerzhaft, schmerzhafter als Charlie mit Bella zu sehen, Bella mit den Cullens, die Cullens untereinander oder an Billy zu denken. Liebende Eltern... liebende Menschen waren etwas, was ich nicht gut aushalten konnte. Vielleicht waren es auch Menschen im Allgemeinen, die mich überforderten.

Es machte mich rasend, dass ich nicht normal sein konnte. Es war peinlich, dass ich schon beim ersten Treffen alles versaute, dass ich nicht mal mehr einen Tag meine perfekte Maske aufrechterhalten konnte. Es war erbärmlich, dass ich heute schon wieder eine Xanax hatte nehmen müssen. Ich hatte mir das alles anders vorgestellt. Ein Neuanfang in Forks, viel Zeit mit Bella und Jake, zur Schule gehen, vielleicht ein paar gute Bekannte finden. Ich hatte meine Probleme angehen und es vielleicht noch einmal mit einer Therapie versuchen wollen. Ich hatte mein Leben zurückgewinnen, noch einmal ganz von vorne anfangen wollen und schon am zweiten Tag benahm ich mich gestörter als je zuvor. Ich hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über meinen Körper, meinen Geist, mein Leben, alles schien mir zu entgleiten. Es war furchtbar.

Ich seufzte leise und Jasper warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder aufs Fahren konzentrierte. Ich hatte eigentlich zu Fuß nach Hause laufen wollen, um meine Gedanken zu ordnen und die Unruhe zu besiegen. Ich hatte bis zur Erschöpfung rennen wollen, hatte laufen wollen bis ich zusammenbrach... Aber sie ließen mich nicht. Alice hatte mich auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise angestarrt, als wüsste sie Bescheid, wüsste was ich verbarg. Es hatte sich angefühlt als würde sie direkt in mich hineinsehen und allein die Erinnerung daran verursachte eine Gänsehaut bei mir. Sie hatte Jasper fast schon befohlen mich zu Jake zu fahren und Bella gebeten zu bleiben. Ich war zu verwirrt gewesen um zu protestieren.

Und jetzt saß ich hier, starrte auf meine Fingerspitzen und wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Die Stille war unangenehm, aber ich würde mich hüten erneut einfach so loszuplappern. Für heute hatte ich mich wirklich genug blamiert. „Kein Grund sich zu schämen", sagte Jasper in diesem Moment sanft und seine melodische Stimme hatte aus irgendeinem Grund eine beruhigende Wirkung auf mich. „Ihr müsst mich für den letzten Freak halten", murmelte ich leise und verbarg mein brennendes Gesicht in meinen Händen. „Nein", machte Jasper sanft und eine erneute Welle der Beruhigung schwappte zu mir herüber. „Ich halte dich für jemanden, der viel durchgemacht hat, für jemanden, der in seinem Leben schon viel Leid erlebt hat. Niemand denkt schlecht über dich, weder ich noch die anderen!" Ich warf ihm einen zögerlichen Blick zu. Er klang aufrichtig und sein Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen von Hohn oder Abscheu. „Ich wünschte trotzdem, ich hätte einen besseren ersten Eindruck gemacht." „Ach weißt du, das magst du jetzt vielleicht nicht glauben, aber es ist gar nicht so schlecht gelaufen. Weißt du, wir bleiben normalerweise unter uns, wir vertrauen nicht vielen Menschen. Aber du warst sehr ehrlich und aufrichtig, hast uns dich auf eine Weise kennenlernen lassen, wie es anderen meist erst nach Jahren gelingt. Das ist nichts Schlechtes, Hope."

Ich lächelte und mit einem Mal war alle Scham verschwunden und wurde durch reine Entspannung ersetzt. _Mann, die Xanax hat sich mal wieder selbst übert__roffen. _„Du hast dir meinen Namen gemerkt." Jasper lachte. „Klar." Wir schwiegen die nächsten Minuten, aber diesmal war es keine unangenehme Stille. Ich war entspannt, ruhig, gelassen. Es war wunderbar, so gut hatte ich mich seit Jahren nicht mehr gefühlt. Keine Sorgen, keine Angst, nichts Böses schien zu mir durchzudringen. Dann fuhr Jasper auf einmal rechts ran. Fragend hob ich eine Augenbraue und er lächelte entschuldigend. „Schätze wir haben einen Platten." „Oh", machte ich. „Was soll ich tun?" Er winkte nur ab. „Lass nur. Warum gehst du nicht den Rest zu Fuß, ich erledige das schon." Ich protestierte heftig, schließlich war er doch nur meinetwegen hier, aber Jasper winkte erneut ab. Ich wollte anbieten zumindest den neuen Reifen zu zahlen, aber in diesem Moment klopfte jemand neben mir an das Fenster und ich schrie und wäre vor Schreck fast Jasper in den Schoß gesprungen. „Heilige Scheiße, Jake", fluchte ich und versuchte gleichzeitig meinen hektischen Atem und mein schmerzhaft pochendes Herz zu beruhigen. Mein bester Freund hob entschuldigend die Schultern und Jasper lachte, legte mir dann aber eine Hand auf den Unterarm und augenblicklich durchströmte mich wieder die reine, tiefe Ruhe, die ich bis eben gespürt hatte. „Auf Wiedersehen, Hope", sagte Jasper sanft. „Wir sehen uns dann am Montag in der Schule."

Ich stolperte benommen aus dem Wagen und wurde gerade noch so von Jake aufgefangen. „Alles okay?", fragte er besorgt und ich nickte langsam. „Jaaaah. Bin nur irgendwie... erschöpft." „Mhh", machte Jake, wirkte aber nicht ganz überzeugt. „Wars denn in Ordnung?" „Ich hab mich bis auf die Knochen blamiert", murmelte ich beschämt und nahm den Helm entgegen, den er mir hinhielt. „Halt dich gut fest", sagte er noch und ließ dann den Motor an. Es war wunderbar den Wind in meinem Haar zu spüren, Jakes Körper ganz dicht an meinem, sein Duft in meiner Nase... Wir fuhren den Sorgen davon, nach Hause.

Keine fünf Minuten später bremste Jake und half mir vom Sattel. Als ich zu stürzen drohte, griff er nach meinem Handgelenk und ich zuckte zusammen. „Entschuldige", murmelte er leise, nahm meine Hand in seine und zog mich zur Haustür. „Lass uns nur eben Billy begrüßen und dann erzählst du mir alles, ja? Er war so enttäuscht, dass du nicht bei uns wohnen wirst." Schuldgefühle kochten in mir hoch. Billy war mir immer der Vater gewesen, den ich nie gehabt hatte. Wie oft hatte er meine Mutter angefleht meine Stiefväter zu verlassen? Wie oft hatte er ihr ins Gewissen geredet, dass Ben und ich eine Konstante in unserem Leben bräuchten? Wie oft hatte er mich bei sich aufgenommen, wenn ich nachts völlig verängstigt vor der Tür stand und nicht nach Hause wollte? Und soviel ich wusste war er es auch gewesen, der das Jugendamt davon überzeugt hatte, dass ich in einer betreuten Wohngruppe besser aufgehoben war als bei meinem Stiefvater und der dafür gesorgt hatte, dass ich weit, weit weg von meiner Vergangenheit eine Chance auf ein neues Leben bekommen hatte. Auch wenn es nicht funktioniert hatte, Billys Absichten mir gegenüber waren immer rein und über jeden Zweifel erhaben gewesen. Er hätte sein letztes Hemd für mich gegeben und wie dankte ich es ihm? Ich meldete mich jahrelang kaum bei ihm, ließ ihm oft auch nur Grüße ausrichten und schickte ab und zu wenn ich mich sicher genug fühlte einen Brief. Und jetzt lehnte ich es sogar ab bei ihm zu wohnen.

Mit einem Mal war die Unruhe wieder da, der Druck wuchs. Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten, öffnete sie, bohrte mir die Fingernägel in die Handflächen, kratzte an meinem Arm, schluckte krampfhaft und versuchte meinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Sarah?" „Hope!", krächzte ich und rang gierig nach Luft. _Ruhig, ganz ruhig, atmen, atmen, Hope! _„Hast du vielleicht ein Glas Wasser?", fragte ich und Jake nickte, schob mich hastig in den Hausflur und eilte in die Küche. Mit zittrigen Fingern holte ich auch die zweite Xanax aus meiner Tasche und starrte sie an. Ich hatte noch nie zwei innerhalb von so kurzer Zeit genommen, wusste ich doch wie schnell man abhängig werden konnte. Sie waren für den Notfall gedacht. _Das hier ist aber auch ein Notfall. _„Ist es nicht", murmelte ich. Das hier war normal, das hier war Alltag. _Aber es ist eine Ausnahmesituation. Du triffst all die Leute, die du liebst wieder, weißt nicht wie sie auf dich reagieren. D__u versuchst ihnen das zu geben, was sie in dir sehen wollen: Einen gesunden, fröhlichen Menschen. Und du hast heute das erste Mal überhaupt mit jemandem außer Jess über deine Vergangenheit geredet. Du hast jede Berechtigung auszuflippen. Es wird leichter m__it der Zeit und bis dahin solltest du dich nicht unnötig quälen. Nimm sie und dann verbring einen schönen Nachmittag mit Jake.__Und hör endlich auf ständig nachzudenken!_

Ich hörte Jacob zurückkommen und entschied mich blitzschnell: Ich schluckte die zweite Xanax, nahm dankbar das Wasser entgegen und stürzte es in einem Zug runter. Seltsam, jetzt wo ich mich entschieden hatte und mir die zweite Xanax zugestehen konnte, ging es mir schon ein wenig besser. Ich musste mich dringend mal wieder an dieses Therapietagebuch setzen, das mir Jess empfohlen hatte, um herauszukriegen in welchen Situationen ich ungesund reagierte. Ich warf Jake einen dankbaren Blick zu und drückte dann kurz seine Hand. „Alles gut. Neue Leute verursachen irgendwie immer Stress bei mir, ich hasse es, wenn ich etwas nicht einschätzen kann." „Ach so", lachte Jake und grinste. „Ja, ich auch." Damit schien die Sache für ihn zum Glück erledigt zu sein, denn er zog mich einfach hinter sich her ins Wohnzimmer.

Dort saß Billy in seinem Rollstuhl, die langen Haare zu einem ordentlichen Zopf gebunden und aufgeregt auf der Stelle hin und her rollend. Er starrte mich an und seine Augen blitzten vor Freude, aber er bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle, wollte mich ganz offensichtlich nicht bedrängen. Gott, ich liebte diesen Mann! Und das hieß schon was, denn Männer gehörten nicht gerade zu meiner Lieblingsspezies. Ich entspannte mich merklich, ging auf meinen Ersatzvater zu und ließ mich dann einfach auf seinem Schoß nieder, schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und legte meinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab. „Hey Billy." „Hey, Mäuschen", murmelte er leise und drückte mir einen Kuss auf das Haar. „Es ist schön dich wieder bei uns zu haben!" Ich nickte nur. Worte konnten nicht beschreiben was ich gerade fühlte. Ich hätte früher wieder nach Hause kommen sollen. Aber da waren die Schuldgefühle gegenüber Bella gewesen und die Angst, die panische Angst in mir hatte immer überwogen. Erst als die Einsamkeit überhandnahm, hatte ich ernsthaft angefangen über einen Rückzug nachzudenken. Ich wäre so oder so zurückgekommen, Jerrys Tod hatte das Ganze nur beschleunigt.

„Es tut gut wieder hier zu sein", sagte ich leise. „Und es tut mir Leid, dass ich bei Bella und Onkel Charlie untergekommen bin. Ich war so froh, dass sie überhaupt mit mir geredet hat, dass sie mich sogar länger um sich haben wollte, da konnte ich sie doch nicht sofort wieder vor den Kopf stoßen. Ich habe nicht daran gedacht, dass dich und Jake das verletzen könnte." „Ach", machte Billy nur fröhlich und winkte ab. „Hauptsache du bist wieder da. Du sollst nur wissen, dass du jederzeit zu uns kommen kannst. Falls du dich doch gegen eine eigene Wohnung entscheidest oder es länger dauert als erwartet, finden wir hier schon ein Plätzchen für dich, keine Sorge." „Danke", murmelte ich und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Das ist wirklich lieb, aber ich denke nicht, dass es nötig sein wird. Jess hat bis jetzt immer relativ schnell eine neue Wohnung für mich gefunden, das klappt schon." Er sah etwas enttäuscht aus und so fügte ich hinzu: „Aber ich komme euch gerne öfter besuchen, wenn ich darf!" Billy strahlte wieder und klatschte fröhlich in die Hände. „Also abgemacht. So und jetzt werde ich euch beide in Ruhe lassen, ihr habt euch sicher viel zu erzählen. Pizza steht auf dem Tisch und wir sehen uns dann später!" Damit verwuschelte er mir das Haar, stellte mich wieder auf die Beine und rollte davon.

„Geil, Pizza", kommentierte Jake und schmiss sich aufs Sofa, das daraufhin bedrohlich ächzte. „Greif zu!" „Nein, danke", murmelte ich und setzte mich neben ihn. „Bei den Cullens gab's schon Riesenmengen." _Bloß nichts essen jetzt. _„Bleibt mehr für mich", antwortete er achselzuckend und schob sich zwei Stücke auf einmal in den Mund. Ich beneidete ihn um seine Unbeschwertheit und seufzte lautlos. „Wasch?" Er sah mich fragend an, schluckte und rieb sich den Hals. „Au, das war zu viel auf einmal. Was ist denn?" „Mir ist nur ein bisschen kalt", sagte ich und legte mir eine Wolldecke um die Schultern. Jake blickte mich misstrauisch an. „Es ist Frühling!" Er musterte mich und grinste schief. „Na ja, kein Wunder, an dir ist ja auch kein Gramm Fett, natürlich frierst du. Pass auf, wir päppeln dich schon noch auf, keine Sorge." _Klingt für meinen Geschmack nach einer Drohung. Wechsel das Thema. _„Klar. Ähm... erzähl mal, wie war die Zeit ohne mich?" _Sehr gut, die Leute lieben es über sich selbst zu reden! _„Langweilig", sagte Jake und zog eine Schnute. „Schule, Gartenarbeit, lernen, schlafen. Gut, ein bisschen Zeit für Freunde war dann auch noch da." Er lachte auf. „Oder auch ein bisschen mehr. Aber es war langweilig. Dann kam Bella zurück und ich dachte es würde anders werden... wurde es aber nicht, stattdessen hing sie an Cullens Fersen." Er schnaubte. „Es war widerlich, sie hat ihn ständig mit diesem schmachtenden Blick angesehen und lief ihm nach wie ein kleines Hündchen." „Eifersüchtig?", fragte ich nur und sah dass er zusammenzuckte. _Treffer, versenkt. _

„Ich hab vielleicht ein bisschen für sie geschwärmt, jaaaah", machte er langgezogen und verdrehte übertrieben theatralisch die Augen. „Aber das ist vorbei, spätestens seit sie diesen Bl... Kerl wieder zurückgenommen hat. Mit offenen Armen, das hättest du sehen sollen! Er hat sie wie Dreck behandelt, hat sie einfach im Stich gelassen, so jemand hat doch keine zweite Chance verdient!" Ich sah ihn ruhig an. „Das denke ich auch." Er nickte energisch, hielt aber dann inne. „Moment, so hab ich das aber nicht gemeint! Bei dir war das etwas ganz anderes, du warst dreizehn, praktisch noch ein Kind und Ben hatte gerade..." „Das mit Ben ist erst einen Tag später passiert", warf ich ruhig ein und Jacob stutzte. „Bist du sicher? Ich meine..." „Ich. Bin. Sicher." Ich betonte jedes Wort einzeln. „Es war mein Geburtstag, glaub mir, ich bin sicher." Jake senkte bestürzt den Kopf. „Oh. Schätze dann weiß ich auch warum du seitdem kein Geburtstagsgeschenk mehr haben wolltest." „Ich empfand den Tag eben nicht als einen Grund zum Feiern", sagte ich schließlich und lenkte das Gespräch wieder in eine andere, zwar nicht weniger gefährlichere, aber um einiges weniger emotionale Richtung. „Warum denkst du, dass mir verziehen werden sollte, aber Edward nicht?" „Weil... weil..." Er überlegte angestrengt. „Das ist etwas anderes, ihr hätte sonst was passieren können!" „Nun, ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass Edward gegen eine Krankheit oder einen Unfall oder etwas in der Art etwas hätte ausrichten können", antwortete ich knapp und sah Jake ernst an. „Komm mal von deinem Trip runter, ernsthaft, Jake. Edward scheint ein guter Kerl zu sein, die ganze Familie ist wahnsinnig lieb, ich habe mich heute so blamiert und trotzdem waren sie immer noch nett zu mir, haben mich nicht wie einen Freak behandelt! Ich finde wirklich, dass sie deinen Hass nicht verdient haben. Und wenn du Bella nicht verlieren willst, solltest du anfangen dich zu benehmen, denn sie liebt ihn und wird ihn nicht aufgeben- auch nicht für dich."

Jake wirkte deutlich angepisst und schien nach Widerworten zu suchen, aber dann schloss er die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Schön", machte er nur. „Schön." Ich nahm seine Hand und kuschelte mich an ihn. Er entspannte sich. „Waren sie wirklich so nett zu dir?" Ich nickte an seiner Schulter. „Ich war furchtbar, hab mich in den Mittelpunkt gedrängt und ungefragt drauflosgeplappert. Jeder andere hätte mich danach anders angesehen, du weißt nicht was ich ihnen erzählt habe! Argh." Ich stöhnte. „Ich hab gar nicht wirklich realisiert, dass sie da waren, weißt du? Es war wie in einer meiner Therapiestunden, ich hab einfach drauf losgeredet, ohne nachzudenken. Ich hab mich total zum Affen gemacht." „So schlimm wars sicher nicht", antwortete Jake ruhig und legte für einen Moment die Pizza weg. „Hast du erzählt, dass Ben...?" „Nein!", zischte ich scharf. „Und ich will auch nicht darüber reden, auch mit dir nicht, klar?" „Schon gut, schon gut." Er hob abwehrend die Hände und ließ zu, dass ich mich von ihm löste, die Decke fester um mich schlang und ans andere Ende des Sofas rutschte. „Weiß Bella es?" „Keine Ahnung. Zu Renée hatte ich so gut wie keinen Kontakt mehr seit sie Bella von hier fortgeschleppt hat. Und Charlie... keine Ahnung ob er es ihr erzählt hat. Ich denke aber eher nicht, wenn sie es wüsste, hätte sie mich sicher schon darauf angesprochen." „Mhh. Du solltest es ihr aber sagen. Sie wird verletzt sein, wenn sie es von jemand anderem hört oder es erst erfährt wenn sie anfängt zu fragen. Sag es ihr. Sag ihr du möchtest nicht darüber reden, aber du wolltest, dass sie es weiß. Nur die Fakten, Sarah, das reicht."

„Hope", knurrte ich. Verdammt, war es denn so schwer sich einen Namen zu merken? Das war wichtig, verdammt, wie sollte ich mich sicher fühlen, wenn sie mich immer noch mit meinem alten Namen ansprachen? „Richtig. Hope, Hoffnung, ein schöner Name." „Danke", murmelte ich etwas besänftigt. „Die Hoffnung ist das einzige, was dir niemand nehmen kann. Sie können deinen Körper brechen, aber solange du noch Hoffnung hast, ist deine Seele vor ihnen sicher." „Mhh", machte Jacob zustimmend, schien aber nicht zu wissen was er weiter dazu sagen sollte und nahm sich ein Stück Pizza. Er kaute langsam und ich entspannte mich langsam. Die zweite Xanax zeigte ihre Wirkung, auch wenn ich diesmal deutlich müder als sonst war. Und ein bisschen schlecht war mir auch. „Willst du schlafen?", fragte Jake und ich schüttelte den Kopf. Er fühlte sich schwer an. „Quatsch, wir haben doch erst Nachmittag!" „Soll ich dann einen Film einlegen?" „Mhh", machte ich undeutlich. „Irgendwas Spannendes, ja? Mit Humor. Und gutaussehenden Darstellern. Und der Böse soll am Ende sterben!" Ich hörte Jacob lachen. „Keine Ansprüche, wie immer." „Wir können auch gerne „Natürlich blond" angucken", brummte ich durch die Zuckerwatte, die meinen Kopf zu umgeben schien hindurch. „Da tanz ich eher Tango mit den Blutsaugern", hörte ich eine Stimme von ganz weit weg antworten und schwor mir nie wieder eine Überdosis an Xanax zu schlucken. Ich halluzinierte ganz offensichtlich.

Von dem Film bekam ich nicht allzu viel mit. Ich wurde zwar wieder etwas wacher als die erste Bombe hochging, aber auf die -wenn auch nur spärlich vorhandene- Handlung konnte ich mich trotzdem nicht konzentrieren. Ich starrte nur wie hypnotisiert auf die Hauptdarstellerin, eine starke, selbstbewusste Frau mit den Taschen voller Waffen. Ich bewunderte sie. Sie war stark und schön. Sie hatte keine Angst, sie lebte ihr Leben und selbst als die ganze Welt nur noch aus Zombies bestand, schien sie immer noch an ihrer Existenz zu hängen. Ich dagegen hätte mein Leben schon für weniger weggeschmissen, zumindest an schlechten Tagen. Niemand konnte dieser Frau etwas anhaben. Ein Typ belästigte sie? Sie trat ihm zwischen die Beine. Ein Zombie wollte ihr Gehirn fressen? Sie schoss ihm den Kopf weg und machte sich gleich danach eine extragroße Portion Frühstück. Warum konnte ich nicht mehr wie sie sein und einfach zum Alltag übergehen? Warum musste ich mich so an der Vergangenheit festklammern, warum tat ich mir selbst so leid, warum suchte ich ständig Entschuldigungen für mein Verhalten anstatt es zu verändern? Warum war sie so stark und ich so schwach? _Weil sie __eine Filmfigur ist. Das hier ist das wahre Leben. Du hast mit ganz anderen Dämonen als einfachen Zombies zu kämpfen. _

Und trotzdem... Ich versuchte es einfach nicht genug, ich machte es mir leicht, verdammt noch mal! Anstatt die Arschbacken zusammenzukneifen und mein Leben anzugehen, schmiss ich mich lieber mit allen möglichen Pillen zu und stellte mich ruhig. Super, ganz großes Kino. Die Wahrheit war doch, dass ich ein Feigling war. Ich hatte viel zu viel Angst vor dem Leben da draußen und so blieb ich in meiner kleinen, beschränkten Welt, tat mir selbst ganz furchtbar leid und machte mir bei jedem Pups fast in die Hose. Mann, ich war echt ätzend!

Ich schloss stöhnend die Augen und Jake tätschelte mir beruhigend den Fuß. „Keine Angst, das sind keine echten Eingeweide und das ist auch nur Filmblut." Lieber, unschuldiger Jake. Ich lächelte und warf ihm einen zärtlichen Blick zu. „Ach was, wenn du bei mir bist, hab ich doch keine Angst." Es stimmte. Jake würde sich eher beide Beine abhacken als mich zu verletzen und er würde niemals zulassen, dass mir irgendjemand etwas tat. Mal davon abgesehen war er mittlerweile ein Riese, niemand, der noch alle Tassen im Schrank hatte würde sich mit ihm anlegen. Ich grinste und piekste Jake dann mit meinem großen Zeh. „Du hast mir gefehlt, weißt du das?" Er warf mir einen warmen Blick zu. „Du mir auch, du mir auch." Er sah mich nachdenklich an. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du dich entschieden hast zurückzukommen, obwohl du an Forks nicht die besten Erinnerungen hast. Ich weiß, dass du ein paar harte Jahre hinter dir hast, aber ich verspreche, dass es ab jetzt wieder bergauf geht. Jetzt wird alles wieder gut, vertrau mir, das weiß ich einfach." Und aus irgendeinem Grund glaubte ich ihm.


	5. Chapter 4

_Ich bin am überlegen, ob die ausgearbeitete Idee nicht vielleicht zu schade ist für eine FF und ob ich stattdessen nicht noch ein Buch schreiben sollte, ich hätte nämlich noch Ideen __für zwei Folgebände... Wäre ja irgendwie Verschwendung das alles nur in eine FF zu stecken, vor allem weil von allen Seiten noch Reviews fehlen. Hmm... Mal sehen^^ Jetzt erst__mal viel Spaß mit Kapitel vier :)_

**Kapitel vier:**

Hopes POV:

Verwirrt und völlig desorientiert schreckte ich aus dem Schlaf hoch, krallte mich an meiner Decke fest und atmete hektisch. Mein Herz klopfte schmerzhaft und ich brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu realisieren, dass ich nicht in Gefahr war. Ich war noch immer in Billys Wohnzimmer, alles war in Ordnung, es gab keinen Grund zur Sorge. Ich stöhnte frustriert auf. So viel zum Thema normal. Aber wenigstens hatte Jake es nicht mitbekommen. Apropos. Ich sah mich irritiert um. Nope, kein Jake. Ich entspannte mich etwas und rollte mich dann auf dem Sofa zusammen. Es war das erste Mal seit sieben Monaten und dreizehn Tagen, dass ich wieder von ihm geträumt hatte. Scheiß Flashbacks. Vielleicht sollte ich Jess anrufen? Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Jess wusste zwar viel, aber dieses ganz bestimmte Detail meiner Vergangenheit hatte ich bis jetzt erfolgreich verborgen und ich war nicht scharf darauf, dass er es erfuhr. Es war entwürdigend und widerlich. Ich wollte nicht, dass er... dass er _dieses _Bild von mir hatte, wenn er an mich dachte.

Bei Jess handelte es sich um einen meiner ehemaligen Betreuer. Er war um einiges jünger als der Rest gewesen, mittlerweile dürfte er etwa Mitte, Ende zwanzig sein. Er war der einzige gewesen, der sich wirklich für mich interessiert, sich intensiv mit mir auseinandergesetzt und mir auch außerhalb seiner Dienstzeit zu helfen versucht hatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien er gemerkt zu haben, dass bei mir weit mehr im Argen lag als ich zugab und er war auch derjenige gewesen, der mit mir nach einem geeigneten Therapeuten gesucht hatte. Er wusste, warum ich ständig umziehen musste und jedes Mal wenn die anderen Betreuer mir die Erlaubnis verwehren hatten wollen, weil es angeblich gesünder für mich wäre mich meinen Problemen zu stellen, hatte er sich für mich eingesetzt und dafür gesorgt, dass ich die Stadt verlassen und in eine neue WG wechseln durfte. Auch nach meinem Auszug war er mit mir in Kontakt geblieben, hatte sämtliches Organisatorische für mich erledigt, mir Geld geliehen, wenn ich knapp bei Kasse war und dafür gesorgt, dass ich immer unter ärztlicher oder therapeutischer Beobachtung stand. Er war mein Freund und er wusste viel von mir. Meine Geheimnisse waren sicher bei ihm, nie hatte er etwas von dem was ich ihm unter Tränen gestanden hatte in einem seiner Berichte erwähnt. Und wann immer ich Probleme hatte, war er da um mir zu helfen, darauf konnte ich vertrauen.

Ich erinnerte mich noch ziemlich genau an eine Konfrontation mit einem meiner Betreuer als ich etwa fünfzehn gewesen war. Er war unzufrieden mit mir gewesen, wütend weil ich mich geweigert hatte in einer offenen Therapiegruppe mein Seelenleben auszubreiten. Er hatte angefangen auf mir rumzuhacken, immer mehr Fehler an mir zu finden. Ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt etwas untergewichtig gewesen und hatte auf den Stress zusätzlich mit Nahrungsverweigerung reagiert. Schließlich bekam ich von meinem Betreuer ein Ultimatum gestellt: Sollte ich mich bei der nächsten Therapiesitzung weiterhin querstellen und nicht ordentlich mitarbeiten, würde er das auf meine Mangelernährung schieben und mich zwingen zuzunehmen. Sollte ich mich auch da verweigern, würde er persönlich dafür sorgen, dass ich meinen WGplatz verlor, wenn ich nicht mitarbeitete hätte ich auch keine Hilfe verdient und dann würden sie mich wieder in die Psychiatrie stecken und dann hätte ich keine Wahl mehr. Dann würden andere über mich entscheiden.

Ich war komplett ausgerastet, hatte einen Heulkrampf nach dem anderen bekommen und war schließlich aufs Fensterbrett gestiegen, felsenfest dazu entschlossen mir eher das Leben zu nehmen als noch einmal zuzulassen, dass jemand mir den freien Willen nahm. Ich hatte gezetert und geschrien, dass ich mich nicht dazu zwingen lassen würde, dass niemand das Recht hatte mir das anzutun, dass ich nichts Falsches gemacht hatte, dass sie mir bitte nicht wehtun sollten... Dort, auf dem Fensterbrett in schwindelerregender Höhe hatte ich meinen ersten richtig heftigen Flashback. Mein Betreuer allerdings hatte sich nur in seiner Meinung über mich bestätigt gesehen, dass ich ausschließlich Aufmerksamkeit wolle und ein aufsässiges Kind wäre, aber eine meiner Mitbewohnerinnen hatte meinen Notfallkontakt angerufen: Jess. Ich hatte ihn durchs Telefon schreien gehört und irgendwie hatte mich das wieder etwas in die Realität zurückgeholt. Jess war immer eine Art Fels in der Brandung gewesen, niemals hätte er zugelassen, dass mir jemand etwas antat. Ich hatte mich beruhigt, war aber vorsichtshalber auf der Fensterbank sitzengeblieben, nur für alle Fälle. Zwei Stunden später war Jess da gewesen, hatte meinen Betreuer so lange angeschrien bis er beinahe heiser gewesen war, meine Sachen gepackt und mich mit zu sich nach Hause genommen, wo ich ein paar Tage geblieben war, bis er eine geeignetere WG für mich gefunden hatte. Seitdem nahm ich Medikamente.

Ich rollte mich enger zusammen und bettete meinen Kopf auf meinen Unterarmen. Ich spürte den Druck in mir, die wachsende Unruhe, die Panik. Ich hatte keine Xanax mehr. Ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und drehte mich auf den Rücken, starrte an die Decke. Therapietagebuch... Was hat die Gefühle ausgelöst? _Flashback. _Wie fühlt es sich an? _Druck. Druck, Druck, Druck. _Was ist das für ein Druck, was braucht es um ihn zu lösen? Ich drehte mich auf den Bauch und versuchte in mich hineinzuhören. Es gab viele Möglichkeiten Unruhe, „Druck" wie ich es nannte oder aufkommende Panikattacken zu verhindern oder zumindest abzuschwächen. Bewegung, Schmerzen, Essen, Menschen, Medikamente, irgendetwas was einen beruhigte oder so lange ablenkte, bis man wieder die Kontrolle über sich erlangte. Diese Attacken waren schlimm, ich verlor teilweise vollständig die Kontrolle über mich und handelte mehr wie ein Tier, konnte an nichts anderes denken als meine Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen. Es war erniedrigend. Ich ließ es nie jemanden mitbekommen.

Ich hielt es keine Sekunde länger mehr aus und sprang auf. Medikamente fielen flach, also probierte ich es mit den Menschen, das war die gesündeste Möglichkeit. Ich rief nach Billy, rannte in Jakes Zimmer, nach oben, ins Bad, in den Keller, rief immer wieder nach ihnen, aber sie waren nicht da. _Verdammt. _Ich hastete zurück in den Flur und schnappte nach Luft. Mir war etwas schwummerig und übel, offenbar die Nebenwirkungen der zweiten Xanax. Beruhigt hatte ich mich aber leider nicht. „Menschen", murmelte ich konfus, griff nach meinem Handy und drückte eine Taste. Jess war bei mir immer im Kurzwahlspeicher. Er ging nicht ran. Er war immer zu erreichen, nur jetzt nicht, jetzt wo ich ihn brauchte war er nicht da. Ich atmete zitternd aus. Billy, Jake, Jess... Bella! Ich hatte doch hier irgendwo... Da! Triumphierend fischte ich einen kleinen, zerknitterten Zettel aus meiner Hosentasche und tippte schnell die Nummer ein. Es tutete, einmal, zweimal, dreimal... „Hier ist der Anschluss..." Mailbox. Frustriert klappte ich mein Handy zu und stopfte es zurück in meine Hosentasche. Vielleicht war Jess nur unter der Dusche und rief mich gleich zurück. Ja, er würde sich bestimmt gleich melden, ich musste nur so lange durchhalten. Ich lief die Treppen herauf und suchte nochmal alle Zimmer nach Jake ab. Ich rannte wieder herunter, suchte nach Billy. Rauf. Runter. Rauf. Runter. Rauf. Runter. Zitternd hielt ich mich am Geländer fest. Es half nichts. Mein Blick fiel auf die Küchentür. Nein. Das konnte ich nicht tun. Nicht hier. Nicht bei Billy und Jake. _Vielleicht sind sie im Garten oder arbeiten in der Garage. _

Ich nickte erleichtert und stürmte hinaus. Jakes Motorrad war weg. Er war nicht hier. Und trotzdem lief ich los, einmal ums Haus, zweimal, dreimal. Wieder ins Haus, die Treppen rauf und runter bis mir die Knie zu versagen drohten. Die Unruhe ging nicht weg. Ich starrte die Küchentür an. _Tus nicht. _Ich ging ins Bad, starrte in den Spiegel, schöpfte mir kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. _Tus nicht. _Ich ging wieder in den Flur, sah aus dem Fenster, hoffte dass Jake gerade jetzt zurückkommen würde. Er tat es nicht. Ich klappte mein Handy auf, vielleicht rief Jess mich gerade jetzt, in diesem Moment zurück? Er tat es nicht. Ich starrte die Küchentür an. _Tus nicht. _Ich tat es. Ich betrat die Küche mit schnellen Schritten und sah mich kurz um. Es hatte sich nichts verändert, es sah genauso aus wie vor bald fünf Jahren, als ich das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Einbauküche, Kühlschrank, Hängeschränke, ein kleiner Tisch mit vier Stühlen und einer karierten Tischdecke. Genauso wie früher. _Es ist noch nicht zu spät. Geh einfach wieder ins Wohnzimmer und warte auf Jake. _Ich konnte nicht. Wie paralysiert riss ich den Kühlschrank auf und starrte mit leerem Blick hinein. Es war nichts drin. Er war bis oben hin gefüllt und trotzdem war nichts drin, zumindest nichts, was mich hätte befriedigen können. Ich knallte die Tür heftiger als nötig zu.

Ein paar Sekunden lang stand ich hilflos im Raum, dann fiel mein Blick auf die Hängeschränke. Wenn wirklich alles wie früher war, dann war vielleicht auch... Innerhalb von einer Sekunde hatte ich beide Türen aufgerissen und ließ meinen fachmännischen Blick über den Inhalt gleiten. Haferflocken, Müsli, Zucker, Salz, Mehl, Suppendosen... und vier Packungen Schokokekse. Meine Hand zuckte, aber dann schloss ich die Türen der beiden Hängeschränke wieder. Es hätte sowieso nicht gereicht, vier Packungen waren nicht genug um die Unruhe zu ersticken. Meine Hände krallten sich ineinander. Meine Brust schmerzte, mein Atem ging noch immer schnell. Es war furchtbar. Dann fiel mein Blick auf den Mülleimer. _Das ist nicht dein Ernst. So tief kannst du nicht sinken._

Meine Hände zuckten. Ich wusste, es würde passieren. So oder so, ich konnte nicht entkommen. Ich hatte die Kontrolle verloren. Es war nur noch eine Frage von Minuten. Und anstatt zu kämpfen und es wenigstens hinauszuzögern, gab ich auf. Ich fiel auf die Knie und griff nach den Pizzaschachteln. Zitternd klappte ich sie auf und starrte auf die durchgeweichte Pappe. _Du bist w__iderlich. _„Ich weiß", flüsterte ich leise und versuchte die aufkommenden Tränen wegzublinzeln. „Aber sie ist zumindest noch verpackt. Und es ist kein Stehlen, wenn sie sie schon weggeschmissen haben." _Du frisst aus einer Mülltonne wie ein wildes Tier. Da g__ibt es nichts schönzureden. Du bist abartig. _Ich schloss die Augen, ließ die Schachteln auf den Boden fallen und verbarg mein Gesicht in den Händen. Es hörte nicht auf. Ich hatte das Gefühl keine Sekunde still sitzen zu können, die innere Anspannung fraß mich von innen her auf. Es waren fast körperliche Schmerzen und das machte mich verrückt. Ich wollte nur, dass es aufhörte. Ich kratzte heftig an meinem linken Arm. „Ach scheiß drauf", brummte ich dann leise und ließ meinen Instinkten freien Lauf.

Die Pizza war kalt und machte ein schmatzendes Geräusch, als ich sie von dem durchweichten Boden abkratzte. Sie schmeckte widerlich, war zäh wie Gummi und klebte an meinem Gaumen. Und trotzdem verlor ich nach dem ersten Bissen die Kontrolle. Ich legte zwei Stücke übereinander, kaute nur dürftig und würgte sie herunter. Das nächste Stück rollte ich zusammen und schluckte es fast im Ganzen. Ich würgte und Spucke lief mir über das Kinn, ein halbgekauter Champignon fiel auf den Boden. Hätte ich in diesem Moment noch einen einzigen klaren Gedanken fassen können, hätte ich vermutlich aufgehört, aber so stopfte ich weiter kalte, pappige Pizza in mich herein, weit über das Sättigungsgefühl hinaus. Selbst als mir schon längst übel war, konnte ich nicht aufhören, es ging einfach nicht. Ich war noch nicht fertig, die Unruhe war immer noch zu spüren, wenn auch schon deutlich schwächer. Aber ich wollte sie ganz weg haben, wollte mich wieder normal fühlen, auch wenn ich wusste, dass ich gerade jetzt weiter denn je von „normal" entfernt war.

Irgendwann waren die Schachteln leer, selbst die angebissenen Stücke hatte ich nicht liegen lassen können. Ich würgte erneut und stopfte die mittlerweile vollgetropften Pappschachteln zurück in den Mülleimer. Zittrig hievte ich mich auf die Beine, holte mir einen Lappen und wischte mir ungelenk das Gesicht ab. Danach begann ich den Boden zu schrubben, entfernte jede noch so winzige Spur, die mich hätte verraten können. Ich schrubbte und schrubbte, bis meine Hände sich wund anfühlten und ich sicher sein konnte, dass alles sauber, rein und perfekt war. Zittrig ließ ich mich auf den Boden fallen. Mein Bauch tat unbeschreiblich weh, schien meine Hose fast zu sprengen. Ich konnte nicht einmal den Knopf öffnen, so gespannt war der Stoff. Ich stöhnte. Was hatte ich getan? Ich stolperte zur Spüle, holte mir ein Glas und füllte es mit Wasser. Was hatte ich nur getan? Zittrig holte ich das Salz aus dem Schrank und kippte einen ordentlichen Schuss in das Glas und schwenkte es, sodass sich beides miteinander vermischte. Mit geschlossenen Augen nahm ich einen großen Schluck und gurgelte, spuckte das Gemisch in die Spüle und wartete. Nichts. Ich wiederholte die Prozedur. Nichts. Ich fluchte, zögerte und trank dann das ganze Glas aus. Mein Magen rebellierte und ich würgte, aber mehr geschah nicht. Ich wusste, ich musste Wasser nachtrinken, ansonsten würde mein Körper austrocknen. Ich trank ein Glas auf ex. Noch eins. Und noch eins. Und noch eins. Warmes Wasser war gut, es machte es leichter...

Ich würgte erneut. Mir war schlecht. Ich musste an die frische Luft und zwar schnell. Ich stolperte in den Flur, stieß mir schmerzhaft die Schulter am Türrahmen und riss dann die Haustür auf, sog gierig die Luft ein. Gott, mir war so schlecht. Mit zittrigen Knien machte ich ein paar Schritte nach vorne und versuchte die Schwindelgefühle wegzuatmen. Es funktionierte, die schwarzen, tanzenden Flecken vor meinen Augen verschwanden für eine Weile und ich schaffte es irgendwie auf die Straße zu kommen, bevor mir die Beine wegknickten und ich unsanft auf dem Boden aufschlug. Ich stöhnte und versuchte aufzustehen, verlor aber erneut das Gleichgewicht und musste mich mit den Händen abstützen. So verharrte ich in der Hocke, den Körper etwas zu weit nach vorne gebeugt, sodass meine Knie schmerzhaft in meinen Bauch drückten. Mein Magen krampfte, ich beugte mich noch etwas weiter nach vorne und dann lief es ganz von selbst: Ich würgte erneut, mein Magen rebellierte und ich erbrach mich. Der erste Schwall dauerte keine drei Sekunden, aber ich hatte keine Zeit mich zu erholen, denn der nächste Schwall folgte sofort. Ich fiel auf die Knie, versuchte meine Haare aus meinem Gesicht zu halten und würgte weiter. Es tat weh, mein Hals brannte wie Feuer und zweimal blieb mir ein Brocken in der Kehle stecken. Ich würgte und hustete und schaffte es irgendwie jedes Mal gerade noch rechtzeitig wieder Luft zu kriegen. Das hatte ich nun davon, dass ich mir nicht die Zeit genommen hatte zu kauen. Ich übergab mich erneut, es schien nicht aufhören zu wollen. Völlig entkräftet fiel ich nach vorne, versuchte mich abzufangen und landete mit der rechten Hand in meinem Erbrochenen. Ich wagte nicht hinzusehen. Was war nur mit mir passiert? Wie hatte ich dermaßen die Kontrolle verlieren können?

Ich fühlte mich schwach, mir war schwindelig und als ich mich ein letztes Mal erbrach und nur noch Galle spuckte, hätte ich fast gelacht. Es war vorbei. Mein Bauch hatte aufgehört zu schmerzen, die quälende Unruhe war verschwunden und ich fühlte mich lächerlich leicht und übermütig. Ich kicherte, wischte mir den Mund ab, säuberte meine Hand am Gras und kam wieder auf die Beine. Mir war zwar immer noch etwas schwindelig und meine Beine fühlten sich an wie Pudding, aber das waren nur die Nebenwirkungen der Xanax, das würde bald vorbei sein. Das Hochgefühl nahm zu. Es war wunderbar keine Schmerzen zu haben, nicht mehr zu leiden. Ich fühlte mich so leichtfüßig und frei, ich hatte die Unruhe besiegt und mein Körper hatte mir geholfen meine Schmerzen zu beseitigen, wir hatten Hand in Hand zusammengearbeitet! Es war bombastisch... Ich fühlte mich so leicht und mit einem Mal hatte ich das Bedürfnis zu laufen. Und ich tat es.

Zwar war ich immer noch etwas schwach auf den Beinen, aber trotzdem rannte ich so schnell wie nie. Ich war in den letzten Jahren eine geübte Läuferin geworden, ich joggte regelmäßig und phasenweise hatte ich sogar jeden Tag mehrere Stunden Sport getrieben. Meine Kondition war gut und auch wenn ich in letzter Zeit nicht besonders viel Kraft hatte und schnell ermüdete, glich meine enorme Selbstdisziplin das locker aus. Ich hielt durch. Ich setzte mir ein Ziel und erreichte es, nur so konnte ich jeden Tag mit einem guten Gefühl abschließen. Diesmal war es anders, ich hatte für die Zeit bei Bella keinen übermäßigen Sport eingeplant, es hätte auf sie sicher befremdlich gewirkt, dass ich so viel Bewegung für mein Wohlbefinden brauchte. Aber heute... heute lief ich nicht um mein Pensum zu erfüllen, ich lief aus Freude. Ich flog einfach so davon, ließ Straßen und Feldwege hinter mir, lief meinen Sorgen davon. Ich war einfach nur glücklich, unbeschwert, federleicht. Es war wunderbar.

Wie lange ich lief konnte ich später nicht mehr sagen. Ich stürzte ein paar Mal, bemerkte es aber kaum und stand immer wieder auf, lachte und schwebte weiter. Ich rannte und rannte, sprang über kleine Bäche und ließ mich irgendwann einfach auf einer Wiese fallen. Völlig unbeschwert starrte ich in den Himmel und meine Gedanken schweiften ab. Eigentlich lief doch alles perfekt. Jake war so zuckersüß wie eh und je, ich hatte meine Bella wieder und die Cullens schienen mich zu mögen... Ich hatte gute Chancen auf einen Neustart, auf ein einigermaßen normales Leben. Ich lächelte und drehte mich giggelnd auf die Seite. Das Leben konnte so schön sein... Es lief besser als ich es mir erträumt hatte. Ich musste nur endlich aufhören mich so anzustellen, sonst würde ich mir noch alles verderben.

Ich setzte mich ruckartig auf. Wie spät war es? Wie lange konnte ich gelaufen sein? Zwanzig Minuten, eine Stunde, zwei? Ich konnte es nicht einschätzen. Es war etwas bewölkt, aber nicht dunkel, also konnte es noch nicht Abend sein, oder? Andererseits hatten wir Frühling... Wie lange war es in Forks hell? Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen und stand auf. Meine Muskeln protestierten heftig. Ich hatte es übertrieben. Aber auf Befindlichkeiten konnte ich jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen, Jake würde sich Sorgen machen, wenn ich nicht da war, wenn er zurückkam. _Geschieht ihm recht, er hat dich schließlich auch einfach allein gel__assen! _„Woher soll er auch wissen, dass ich gleich Amok laufe wie der letzte Freak?", knurrte ich und machte ein paar unsichere Schritte und sah mich um. Ich war definitiv irgendwo im Wald. Super, das Ding war ja auch nur riesig und es gab hier bestimmt ein paar Dutzend Lichtungen, woher sollte ich wissen auf welcher ich mich befand? Ich stampfte frustriert mit dem Fuß auf. Schön. _Von wo bist du gekommen? _Ich wusste es nicht. Schließlich beschloss ich einfach bergab zu gehen, das war weniger anstrengend und ich würde schon irgendwo wieder aus dem Wald rauskommen. Ich war keine Fremde, ich kannte mich in Forks und La Push relativ gut aus und Ben, Jake, Bella und ich hatten hier als Kinder auch einmal gezeltet. Ich musste etwa fünf oder sechs gewesen sein, meine Mom hatte mit einem gebrochenen Bein im Krankenhaus gelegen und um uns abzulenken hat Charlie uns auf eine Schatzsuche eingeladen. Ein Wochenende lang waren wir wandern gewesen, hatten Feen und Elfen gesucht, einen Schatz ausgebuddelt und stundenlang am Lagerfeuer gesessen und uns Geschichten erzählt.

Ich lächelte. Es war umwerfend gewesen, aber ich meinte mich zu erinnern, dass Charlie unheimlich erleichtert ausgesehen hatte, als er Ben, Jake und mich endlich bei Billy hatte absetzen können, sich rund um die Uhr um vier Kinder kümmern zu müssen war sicherlich nicht so lustig gewesen wie man vielleicht hätte meinen können. Ich seufzte. Damals war das Leben um einiges leichter gewesen. Langsam ging ich bergab und versuchte einen breiteren Trampelpfad oder ein anderes Zeichen, dass ich auf dem richtigen Weg war zu finden. Meine Muskeln zitterten unkontrollierbar und ich stürzte mehrmals, jap, ich hatte es definitiv übertrieben. Ein paar Minuten blieb ich sitzen und versuchte alte Kindheitserinnerungen heraufzubeschwören, denn wenn ich abgelenkt war, würde der Weg mir viel leichter fallen, das wusste ich. Aber die Erinnerungen an meine Mutter waren schwammig und auch an meinen Vater erinnerte ich mich nicht mehr wirklich. Ich hatte ihn kaum gekannt, war viel zu jung gewesen und um ehrlich zu sein bezweifelte ich, dass er ein ehrliches Interesse an mir und Ben gehabt hatte.

In diesem Moment knackte es irgendwo hinter mir und ich fuhr hoch und sah mich hektisch um. Es war nichts zu sehen, aber das hieß in diesem Teil des Waldes nicht viel. Die Bäume standen dicht an dicht, die Kronen waren voll, es fiel kaum Licht auf die Erde. Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen, das Letzte was ich jetzt gebrauchen konnte war eine Panikattacke, denn dann würde ich hier vermutlich elendig an einem Herzinfarkt krepieren. „Hallo?", fragte ich und versuchte selbstbewusst zu klingen, was mir kläglich misslang: Meine Stimme überschlug sich. Niemand antwortete. _Ja was hast du denn erwartet? „Hallo, ich bin der verrückte Axtmörder und jage dich j__etzt einmal durch den Wald, bevor ich dir genüsslich die __Eingeweide durch die Nase ziehe!__"? _„Ach halt die Klappe", murmelte ich missmutig, beruhigte mich aber ein wenig. Trotzdem ging ich so schnell wie möglich weiter, obwohl das hastige Aufstehen meinem eh schon angeschlagenen Kreislauf nicht besonders gefallen zu haben schien. Mir war schwindelig.

Es knackte erneut und mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. „Das ist nur ein Tier, nur ein Tier." Zitternd sah ich mich um. Da war nichts. _Geh weiter. _Ich versuchte es, aber meine Beine weigerten sich, sie waren stocksteif, so wie der Rest meines Körpers. Es knackte erneut und ich hätte jeden Eid geschworen, dass ich eben ein schweres Atmen gehört hatte. Ein Rascheln. Das Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren und ich sah mich hektisch nach einer Waffe um. Blätter, ein paar kleinere Äste... nichts Nützliches. _Dein Handy. _Mein... oh. Zittrig griff ich in meine Hosentasche. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass ich Empfang hatte. Ich hatte Glück. Es tutete. Einmal, zweimal. „Sarah?" „Jake!", schrie ich völlig außer mir und dann passierten drei Sachen gleichzeitig: Jake redete auf mich ein, ich sah für eine Zehntelsekunde ein Gesicht in einer Baumkrone und meine innere Stimme schrie: _LAUF!_

Ich schrie, schmiss mich herum und rannte los. Adrenalin strömte durch meinen Körper und mein Überlebensinstinkt übernahm die Kontrolle. Alle Gedanken verschwanden aus meinem Kopf, nur ein einziger blieb: Ich würde ihn mich nicht kriegen lassen. Er würde mir nicht wehtun. Ich würde mich nicht zum Opfer machen lassen, nicht schon wieder. Er würde mich nicht kriegen. Nie wieder.

Mein Verfolger war direkt hinter mir, ich konnte ihn hören. Aber ich lief weiter, ich kämpfte, rannte um mein Leben. Dann passierte es: Ich merkte, dass meine Kräfte schwanden. Meine Lungen schmerzten, ich bekam kaum noch Luft, meine Muskeln krampften immer wieder und mir war schwindeliger denn je. _Scheiß Xanax. _Ich hielt noch zwei Minuten durch, dann gaben meine Beine nach und ich fiel unsanft auch den Waldboden. Ich kam sofort wieder hoch und rannte weiter, denn wenn ich etwas gelernt hatte, dann dass man immer wieder aufstehen musste, dass man nicht liegenbleiben durfte, dass man sonst umso schwerer verletzt wurde. Und das bezog sich nicht nur auf das Leben generell und auf alle Schwierigkeiten, die es einem so vor die Füße spuckte, sondern vor allem auf Gefahrensituationen. _Er kommt. _Und in diesem Moment rastete ich aus. Ich sah mich wieder in meinem alten Zuhause, blutend, am Boden, ihn über mir. Ich war nicht mehr im Wald, ich war da. Ich schmeckte das Blut, spürte meine gebrochenen Knochen, aber vor allem sah ich ihn. Ich versuchte wegzukriechen, aber ich hatte keine Chance. Er packte mich und zerrte mich hinter sich her. Ich weinte. Ich wollte ein liebes Mädchen sein und alles tun was er wollte, er sollte mir nur nicht mehr wehtun. Ich würde nie wieder weglaufen. Ich würde alles tun was er wollte, er sollte mir nur nicht mehr wehtun. _Bitte nicht._

Irgendetwas Hartes traf mich am Kopf und ich stürzte. Ich versuchte aufzustehen, aber ich war zu schwach. Er war hier um mich zu holen. Ich gab auf und schloss die Augen. Etwas Kaltes legte sich um meinen Hals. Und dann kam die Dunkelheit und trug mich mit sich fort, weit weg an einen Ort, an dem es keine Angst und keine Schmerzen gab. Friedliche Ruhe überkam mich. Ich war sicher. Es war vorbei.


	6. Chapter 5

**Kapitel fünf**

Hopes POV:

„Geht es ihr gut? Sie sieht blass aus!"  
„Was erwartest du? Was denkst du wie du aussehen würdest, wenn du dir gerade die Seele aus dem Leib gekotzt und dich selbst k.o. geschlagen hättest?"  
„Ich würde nicht anders aussehen als jetzt. Schon vergessen, wir sind immer blass!"  
„Haha, Emmet. Du bist so lustig!"  
„Ich weiß."  
„Leute!"  
„Echt, du bist so ein Affe, kannst du nicht einmal ernst sein? Schließlich ist es deine Schuld, dass sie sich verletzt hat!"  
„Was denn? Wer hat mich denn in den Wald geschickt? Woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass sie so austickt?"  
„Du hättest..."

Die Stimmen in meinem Kopf wurden unerträglich laut und ich stöhnte. „Sie wacht auf!" „Hope? Hope, Liebes, kannst du mich hören?" Etwas Kaltes legte sich an meinen Hals und ich verzog das Gesicht. Woran erinnerte mich das nur? „Ihr Puls ist wieder stärker, alles in Ordnung, sie kommt zu sich." Von wem redeten die Stimmen nur? Ich schlug die Augen auf und blinzelte. Wo war ich? „Wa..." „Da bist du ja wieder, herzlich Willkommen zurück", ertönte eine warme Stimme und Esmes Gesicht tauchte über mir auf. Verwirrt setzte ich mich auf, räusperte mich und zuckte zusammen. _Aua. Was zum... _„Trink erst mal einen Schluck, dein Hals muss ganz wund sein", forderte Esme mich sanft auf, drückte mir ein Glas Wasser in die Hand und rieb mir beruhigend über den Rücken. „Hast du Schmerzen, Liebes?" Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und trank das Glas in einem Zug aus. Die Kälte tat gut und linderte das Brennen. Ich lächelte verlegen und warf Esme einen dankbaren Blick zu. Erst dann fiel mir auf, dass ich mich bei den Cullens im Wohnzimmer befand und peinlicherweise von allen Seiten angestarrt wurde. „Hi Leute", murmelte ich, winkte unsicher und errötete. Jasper und Esme lächelten mich ruhig an, während Bella etwas aufgelöst wirkte und offenbar von Edward getröstet werden musste. Rosalie zeigte keinerlei Emotion, ließ mich allerdings nicht aus den Augen und Emmet warf mir ein schiefes Grinsen zu, senkte dann allerdings schnell den Blick. Er wirkte merkwürdig schuldbewusst.

In diesem Moment quietschte eine Tür und Alice kam in den Raum gestürzt, Carlisle energisch hinter sich herziehend. Ihr Vater lachte amüsiert und schüttelte das aufgekratzte Mädchen dann ab. „Ist gut jetzt, Alice!" Sie verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor der Brust. „Du hast gesagt, wir sollen dich holen, wenn sie wach ist und das hab ich getan." „Ich habe dich aber nicht gebeten, mich von meinen Studien wegzuzerren, du hättest auch noch eine Minute warten können", schalt er sie mit einem milden Lächeln, machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und wandte sich mir zu. „Wie geht es dir, Hope?" „Gut", antwortete ich automatisch und er hob eine Augenbraue. Ich horchte in mich hinein. „Mein Hals brennt und mein Kopf tut irgendwie weh", gab ich schließlich zu und senkte den Kopf. „Nun, das ist kein Wunder. Alice hat uns erzählt, dass du dich ziemlich heftig übergeben musstest." Ich zuckte zusammen. _Woher.__.._ „Alice", summte Rosalie in diesem Moment mit einem merkwürdig steifen Lächeln. „Willst du Hope nicht erzählen, woher du das weißt?" „Oh, jaaaaah", machte Alice und strich sich über die abstehenden Haare. „Weißt du... ich wollte shoppen gehen, ja genau und da bin ich zufällig an dir vorbeigefahren. Aber ich habe natürlich nicht angehalten, ich dachte das wäre dir vielleicht peinlich." „Shoppen? In La Push?", fragte ich skeptisch und ihre Gesichtszüge entglitten für einen Moment. „Jaaaah. Genau. Weißt du... ich wollte mir neue Wildlederschuhe kaufen und dachte mir, ich guck sie mir einfach noch mal vorher in der freien Natur an und gucke, was am besten zu meinem Teint passt." Sie sah sich Beifall heischend um. _Komisches Mädchen. _

„Wie auch immer", fuhr Carlisle in scharfem Ton dazwischen und ich zuckte zusammen. „Wie wäre es wenn wir in mein Büro gehen, damit ich dir ein paar Fragen stellen und dich kurz untersuchen kann?" Ich machte mich steif. Keine Chance. Auf keinen Fall würde ich alleine mit einem fremden Mann in einem Raum sein und mich anfassen lassen. No way. „Das... das ist nicht nötig", antwortete ich schnell. „Ich meine, ich muss Bella später sowieso alles haarklein erzählen, also kann sie auch gleich dabei bleiben." _Gut gerettet. _„In Ordnung, dann würde ich sagen..." „Ach komm, es gibt doch sowieso nichts das in diesem Haus vor sich geht, was wir nicht erfahren", maulte Alice und ich blinzelte verwirrt. „Aber..." „Hope hat nichts dagegen." „Wogegen?", fragte ich zaghaft und Edward warf Alice einen tödlichen Blick zu. „Alice möchte gerne bleiben und zuhören." Mann, diese Familie war zu schnell für mich. „Sicher", sagte ich schließlich und kratzte mich an der Stirn, was ich augenblicklich bereute. Wo kam diese Beule her? „Ihr könnt ruhig bleiben, das macht mir nichts." _Gut gemacht! Jetzt bleib so, tu als wärst du ganz ruhig und hättest keine Ahnung was passiert ist. Er wird dich vor seinen Kindern nicht zu sehr ausfragen wollen, es wird ganz leicht werden. _

„In Ordnung... Hope, hast du dich heute irgendwie schwach gefühlt? Hast du etwas Besonderes gegessen, war dir schlecht oder besonders warm?" „Nein." _Er wird weiter nachfragen, wenn er keinen logischen Grund für dein Erbrechen sieht. _„Das heißt... doch. Ich war ziemlich müde heute und bin bei Jake eingeschlafen und als ich aufgewacht bin war mir irgendwie etwas schlecht und schwindelig." Carlisle nickte, nahm von Esme Schreibblock und Kuli entgegen und schrieb etwas auf. „Irgendwelche Allergien?" „Nein." _Idiotin. _„Keine richtigen Allergien, ich krieg nur bei manchen Lebensmitteln Bauchschmerzen, wenn ich sie länger nicht gegessen habe. Aber davon hatte ich in den letzten Tagen nichts." „Gut. Irgendwelche Medikamente, die Wechselwirkungen ausgelöst haben könnten?" „Fluoxetin und Xanax." Er hob den Kopf, wirkte überrascht. „Wurden mir beide ordnungsgemäß verschrieben. Das Fluoxetin nehme ich nur phasenweise, sollte ich morgens nicht mehr aus dem Bett kommen." Ich starrte auf meine Hände, wagte es nicht aufzuschauen, zu groß war die Angst vor der Reaktion der anderen. Vor allem Bella machte mir Sorgen. „Aber ich hab es seit einer Weile nicht mehr genommen, es geht jetzt ohne", fügte ich kläglich hinzu. „Verstehe. Und wie sieht es mit dem Xanax aus? Du weißt hoffentlich, dass angstlösende Mittel schnell abhängig machen können." „Natürlich. Ich nehme es nur in Notfällen." _Die in letzter Zeit viel zu häufig vorkommen. Schwächling. _„Heute auch?" „Ja." Von der zweiten Tablette brauchte er ja nichts zu wissen. „Ich war etwas aufgewühlt. Das ähm... das habt ihr ja heute Morgen gemerkt." Ich riskierte einen kurzen Blick und entspannte mich. Niemand sah mich schockiert an, niemand schüttelte angeekelt den Kopf, niemand schien mich für einen Freak zu halten, der nur noch unter Medikamenteneinfluss funktionierte. Einzig und allein Bella sah erschrocken aus.

„Drogen?" Ich lächelte ruhig. „Nein Sir, nur Koffein." „Braves Mädchen", machte Emmet und ich lachte und entspannte mich noch weiter. „Alkohol?" „Nein, ich stehe nicht sonderlich darauf die Kontrolle zu verlieren", sagte ich wahrheitsgemäß und Carlisle nickte zufrieden. „Sehr gut. Gibt es irgendwelche Herzkrankheiten in deiner Familie?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht dass ich wüsste, aber ich kann später gerne Charlie fragen", bot ich an und meine innere Stimme klopfte mir stolz auf die Schultern. _Sehr gut, du schlägst dich klasse! _„Alice, würdest du...?" „Na klar", antwortete sie, hüpfte fröhlich aus dem Raum und kam keine dreißig Sekunden später mit einer schwarzen Tasche zurück. Carlisle nickte ihr kurz zu, stand auf und kam zu mir herüber. Mein Herz pochte automatisch schneller und als hätte er das gespürt, stockte er und sah mich nachdenklich an. „Keine Sorge, ich habe darin keine Spritzen oder so", lächelte er und holte ein Thermometer hervor. „Ich möchte nur deine Temperatur, deinen Puls und deinen Blutdruck messen und dir noch zwei, drei Fragen stellen, dann sind wir auch schon fertig." Ich nickte und konzentrierte mich auf meinen Atem. Er wollte mir nur helfen und dazu musste er mich eben anfassen. Das war keine große Sache. Alles war gut.

Carlisle schien meine Unruhe zu spüren und steckte mir mit flinken Fingern das Thermometer ins Ohr, während er mit der anderen Hand nach meinem Puls tastete. Die kühlen Finger an meinem Hals erinnerten mich an irgendwas, aber ich bekam das Gefühl nicht zu fassen, es war zu schwammig. „Isst du regelmäßig?" Ich zuckte zusammen, hatte mich aber sofort wieder unter Kontrolle und atmete betont gleichmäßig. „Ja." _Schlechte Antwort. _„Aber in den letzten Tagen nicht, durch den Umzug war alles so stressig und Bella, Charlie, Jake und Billy wiederzusehen hat mir ein wenig auf den Magen geschlagen, deswegen hatte ich nicht so wirklich Appetit." „Verstehe", murmelte Carlisle und ließ meinen Hals los. „Dein Puls ist etwas zu langsam, aber das ist noch im Rahmen." Er griff nach einer Manschette, legte sie mir um und fing an zu pumpen. Ich verzog das Gesicht. Es tat weh. „Was hast du heute gegessen?" Mein Herz begann erneut zu rasen und ich war froh, dass er meinen Puls bereits gemessen hatte, ansonsten hätte er meine Reaktion sicherlich bemerkt. „Ähm..." Ich überlegte angestrengt. „Frühstück heute Morgen mit Bella. Oh und Pizza mit Jake." „Wie viel?", fragte Carlisle und ließ die Luft aus der Manschette. „Etwa eineinhalb Pizzen schätze ich", murmelte ich, wurde rot und senkte beschämt den Kopf. Edwards Vater allerdings wirkte erleichtert. „Guter Esser, was?", fragte er und zwinkerte mir zu. Ich antwortete nicht und glücklicherweise piepte in diesem Moment das Thermometer, sodass ich Zeit hatte die Tränen wegzublinzeln. „Nun, dein Blutdruck ist auch gerade noch in Ordnung, aber deine Temperatur macht mir Sorgen. 35,6 und es ist bereits Abend." Er sah mich nachdenklich an. „Allerdings habe ich gehört, dass ein paar Prozent der Weltbevölkerung ein Leben lang mit einer geringen Untertemperatur leben und keinerlei Probleme haben. Ist das bei dir der Fall?" _Vorsicht. _„Ich weiß nicht, aber bis jetzt hat mich noch kein Arzt darauf angesprochen, also schätze ich, dass da vielleicht was in meiner Krankenakte steht oder so", antwortete ich und zuckte betont gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„In Ordnung. Würdest du mir dann bitte noch deine Größe und dein Gewicht sagen?" _Lenk ihn ab. _„Ich weiß es nicht, das letzte Mal wurde ich vor einem Jahr oder so beim Hausarzt gewogen und gemessen, da waren es glaube ich so 52 Kilo bei 1,55." _Es waren 49 Kilo und 1,59. _„Wiegst du dich nicht regelmäßig?" Carlisle wirkte deutlich überrascht. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. _Nein, nur morgens, abends und manchmal nach dem Ess__en. _„Es nervt wegen zweihundert Gramm mehr den ganzen Tag schlechte Laune zu haben." Das stimmte, aber trotzdem brauchte ich die Kontrolle. Es interessierte mich nicht ob ich dick oder dünn war, vermutlich hätten mich hundert Kilo mehr meinem Wunsch keinem Mann aufzufallen sogar näher gebracht. Nein, es beruhigte mich, wenn ich sah, dass sich mein Gewicht nicht verändert hatte, so wie es mich beruhigte jeden Abend dasselbe Waschritual durchzuführen und noch einmal durch die Wohnung zu gehen, um Fenster und Türen zu überprüfen. Viele Dinge lagen außerhalb meiner Reichweite, ich hatte keine Chance sie zu beeinflussen, umso mehr beruhigten mich die Stabilitäten, die ich mir selbst eingebaut hatte. Auch das war ein Tipp von Jess gewesen, auch wenn er sich vermutlich andere Rituale für mich gewünscht hätte. Aber es half und das war die Hauptsache, oder nicht?

Meine innere Stimme unterbrach mich. _Sieh doch wie er dich anguckt. Er überlegt, ob er dich wiegen sollte! Lenk ihn ab, lass nicht zu, dass dein Leben wied__er durcheinandergewirbelt wird! _„Ähm, ich habe eine Frage", sagte ich leise und strich mir eine meiner langen, braunen Haarsträhnen hinter das Ohr. „Wie bin ich hier hergekommen?" Ein paar Sekunden herrschte Stille, bevor Jasper schließlich seine Stimme erhob. „Du hast versucht Bella zu erreichen, erinnerst du dich? Als Alice uns dann erzählte wie krank du ausgesehen hast, begannen wir uns Sorgen zu machen und Emmet ist dich suchen gegangen." „Woher wusstet ihr wo ich war?", fragte ich und legte die Stirn in Falten. „Ähm", machte Bella und begann Edwards Hand durchzukneten. „Alice hat so ein Ortungsding für Handys." „Oh." Das machte Sinn. „OH!" Ich sprang auf und zuckte zusammen. Meine Beine... _Selbst schuld, du musst es ja auch immer übertreiben. _„Mensch Emmet, hast du dann vielleicht auch den Kerl gesehen, der mich verfolgt hat?" Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm ich mehrere Bewegungen wahr und als ich den Kopf drehte sah ich, dass sich alle Cullens samt Bella in Emmets Richtung gedreht hatten und ihn mit merkwürdig vorwurfsvollen Blicken traktierten. Er fuhr sich verlegen durch das kurze, schwarze Haar. „Also technisch gesehen..." „EMMET!", zischte Alice. „Du hast ihr eine Heidenangst gemacht, du Vollidiot!" _Häh?_

Emmet lächelte schief. „Na ja, ich habe dich gesucht und als ich dich dann endlich gefunden hatte, fielst du gerade hin. Ich wusste nicht genau was ich sagen sollte, also hab ich mich an einen Baum gelehnt und kurz überlegt, aber dann bist du auf einmal aufgesprungen... Du hast so ängstlich gewirkt und da konnte ich jawohl kaum aus dem Gebüsch hervorkommen und sagen „Hallo, erschreck dich nicht, ich bin kein Stalker oder so." Also hab ich überlegt, dass es vielleicht am besten wäre, wenn ich dir in sicherem Abstand folge und dafür sorge, dass du heil nach Hause kommst. Und dann hast du auf einmal geschrien und bist weggelaufen, ich wusste gar nicht was los war und bin dir natürlich hinterher. Und dann bist du auf einmal einfach so gegen einen Baum gerannt." Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Du hast dich selbst k.o geschlagen." „Das ist nicht lustig, Emmet!", fauchte Alice. „Du hast sie zu Tode erschreckt, sie hätte sich ernsthaft verletzen können!" Bevor sie anfangen konnten zu streiten, hob ich eine Hand. „Da war irgendetwas Kaltes an meinem Hals." „Öh", machte Emmet. „Das war dann wohl ich. Ich bin... manchmal eine kleine Frostbeule, weißt du? Schätze das scheint bei uns in der Familie zu liegen." Er grinste breit. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien er das wahnsinnig komisch zu finden.

„Er hat deinen Puls gefühlt, um zu sehen ob du okay bist", mischte sich Edward ruhig ein. „Du warst stark dehydriert, wir haben uns wirklich Sorgen gemacht." _Das kommt davon, wenn man so dämlich ist Salzwasser zu schlucken! Jetzt sieh mal zu wie du da wieder rauskommst! _„Oh. Ja, ja, ich habe etwas Probleme mit dem Trinken, ich vergesse es ständig." Es stimmte. „Wahrscheinlich waren das, die Xanaxtablette, der Stress und die komische Pizza einfach zu viel und da hat mein Körper gestreikt, bestimmt war mir deswegen so schlecht und schwindelig." _Du lernst dazu. _Ich war nicht stolz darauf, aber ich wusste, dass es nötig war. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie in meiner Vergangenheit und meiner Seele herumstocherten. Ich kam klar, ich war in Ordnung. Ich hatte einen Weg gefunden zu existieren und ich war zufrieden. Ich wollte nicht, dass jemand versuchte das zu ändern. Es ging mir gut.

Ich spürte, dass Carlisle mich musterte. Ich hasste Ärzte. Klar, sie waren ganz hilfreich wenn es darum ging Medikamente zu bekommen, aber ansonsten empfand ich sie doch eher als hinderlich. Sie bildeten sich sonst was auf ihren Titel ein und meinten alles besser zu wissen, behandelten mich wie eine Geisteskranke, die nicht wusste was richtig oder falsch war. Die wenigsten hatten jemals wirklich mit psychischen Erkrankungen zu tun, zumindest nicht in der Praxis, bildeten sich aber doch ein die ultimative Lösung zu kennen. Dinge die sich jahrelang als hilfreich erwiesen hatten wurden für nichtig erklärt, weil sie nicht in Büchern standen. Ich hatte durch den Schutz von Jess noch relativ viel Glück gehabt, aber selbst mir hatte man das eine oder andere Mal gesagt, dass ich mich nur nicht genug bemühte, dass es psychische Krankheiten eigentlich gar nicht gäbe, dass das nur etwas mit Disziplin zu tun habe und ich ja offensichtlich kein normales Leben führen wolle... „Sie müssen nur wollen" schien generell der Lieblingssatz der Allgemeinmediziner zu sein, das hörte ich auch immer wieder von meinen Leidensgenossinnen.

Ich erinnerte mich an ein Mädchen aus einer meiner ersten WG-Gruppen. Sie war etwa dreizehn gewesen, etwas jünger als ich. Der Vater hatte die Familie früh verlassen, die Mutter war Alkoholikerin und so hatte sie sich um den Haushalt und ihren kleinen Bruder gekümmert. Irgendwann, viel zu spät, hatte das Jugendamt eingegriffen, aber anstatt es erst mal auf eine andere Weise zu probieren, hatte man Lucy aus ihrer Familie gerissen, in eine fremde Stadt gebracht und mit fünf Fremden in eine Wohnung gesperrt. Sie war ein armes, zerbrechliches kleines Ding gewesen, hatte ständig nur von ihrem kleinen Bruder und ihrer Mutter gesprochen. Es hatte sie kaputt gemacht, dass sie sich nicht mehr um sie kümmern konnte. Sie hatte Angst gehabt, dass den beiden etwas passieren würde, dass ihre Mutter starb, man ihren Bruder wegbrachte oder er vielleicht auch einfach nur einsam war. Sie hatte viel geweint und war immer trauriger geworden. Sie war immer weiter in eine depressive Episode hineingeschlittert, hatte nur noch im Bett gelegen, sich nicht mehr angezogen oder geduscht und hatte kaum noch gegessen. An schlimmen Tagen hatte sie sich sogar geweigert etwas zu trinken oder zur Toilette zu gehen.

Ich hatte versucht ihr zu helfen, schließlich kannte ich die Symptome von mir selbst, aber ich war gerade erst vierzehn gewesen und hatte nicht viel ausrichten können. Unsere Betreuer hatten sie in Ruhe gelassen, solange sie uns nicht störte und zu den Gruppensitzungen erschien. Es sei nur eine Phase, das würde sich von alleine wieder legen. Das war aber nicht passiert und so hatten sie dafür gesorgt, dass sie von einem Arzt untersucht wurde. Natürlich hatte er festgestellt, dass sie leicht untergewichtig war und ihrem Körper wichtige Nährstoffe fehlten und unsere Betreuer -jetzt definitiv übereifrig, nachdem sie Lucys Problemen so lange nicht genug Tragweite zugestanden hatten- hatten auch gleich von ihrem schnellen Gewichtsverlust und der Nahrungsverweigerung berichtet. Ein Gespräch hatte man mit ihr nicht geführt, die Worte der Betreuer waren offenbar ausreichend gewesen. Man hatte sie eingewiesen und zwölf Wochen lang gezwungen sich dreimal die Woche öffentlich zu wiegen, sich vor allen halbnackt auszuziehen, sich vermessen zu lassen. Aß sie zu viel oder zu wenig bestrafte man sie, nahm sie zu schnell oder zu langsam zu, wurde sie von ihren Mitpatienten ausgeschlossen. Sie hatte die Klinik als kleines, verstörtes Mädchen betreten, dem man den Grund morgens aufzustehen genommen hatte. Sie war als gebrochene Erwachsene entlassen worden, die sich nur noch über Essen definieren konnte. Und natürlich war es alles ihre Schuld gewesen, weil sie nicht gut genug mitgearbeitet hatte. Sie hatte ja ganz offensichtlich nicht gesund werden wollen, also hatte sie gehen müssen. Manchmal fragte ich mich, was wohl aus ihr geworden war, ob sie noch lebte. Ich bezweifelte es.

Wie gesagt, ich mochte keine Ärzte, sie beschränkten sich meiner Meinung nach viel zu sehr auf das Äußere, das hatte ich oft genug erlebt: War ich geschminkt und lächelte, tat sich mein Arzt schwer mir meine Medikamente zu verschreiben, kam ich ungeschminkt daher und zwang mir keine fröhliche Maske auf, wollte er mich am liebsten gleich einweisen. Hielt ich mein Gewicht mehr oder weniger, wurde ich fast schon unhöflich gefragt, was ich denn wolle, nahm ich auch nur geringfügig ab, bekam ich nur Vorwürfe zu hören und mir wurde mal wieder Astronautenkost verschrieben. Was ich sagte war unwichtig, vermutlich nahm er mich sowieso nicht wirklich ernst, ich war schließlich krank, also konnte ich nicht die Entscheidungen treffen, die „normale" Menschen ohne weiteres treffen durften, ohne dass eingegriffen wurde.

Bei Carlisle dagegen war es anders. Er schien nett zu sein und auch wenn ich ihn praktisch erst einen Tag kannte, war da etwas in seinem Blick... Ich konnte es nicht beschreiben, es war eher ein Gefühl. Und meiner Menschenkenntnis konnte ich im Allgemeinen sehr gut vertrauen. Außerdem redete er ganz normal mit mir, fragte nicht Bella über mich aus oder behandelte mich als wäre ich nicht da, bei ihm fühlte ich mich nicht entmündigt sondern ernst genommen. Er war nett und schien mehr Verständnis als die Allgemeinmediziner, die ich bis jetzt kennengelernt hatte für seine Patienten aufbringen zu können. Trotz allem war er aber immer noch ein Arzt und sobald er sah, dass mein Gewicht laut BMI nicht mehr im Normalbereich lag, würde er automatisch weitere Probleme vermuten und mich anders behandeln. Und ich war meine kläglichen Versuche zu erklären, dass mein Gewicht nicht das Problem sondern lediglich ein Symptom war leid.

Von daher war ich froh, dass ich wie immer etwas weitere Klamotten trug und so zwar zierlich, aber nicht zu dünn (was ich auch definitiv nicht war, aber wie gesagt, Ärzte hatten da einen anderen Blick auf die Dinge) aussah. Ich war nicht scharf darauf, dass mir erneut jemand sagte, was ich zu tun hatte, davon hatte ich in den letzten siebzehn Jahren mehr als genug gehabt. Ich hasste es zu lügen, aber ich war definitiv bereit dazu, um mich vor weiteren Übergriffen auf meine eh schon angeknackste Seele zu schützen. Mein Körper- meine Regeln, das bezog sich verdammt noch mal auch auf meine Psyche und mein Leben. Ich war es leid, dass die Leute meinten mir vorschreiben zu können, wie ich meinen Alltag zu bewältigen hatte. Ich war es leid, dass sie mir sagten was falsch und richtig für mich war, ohne sich auch nur annähernd mit mir zu beschäftigen. Und ich war es verdammt noch mal leid, dass man mir sagte, dass ich nur genug wollen müsse, dann würde sich alles von alleine regeln. Wie hatte Ben früher immer gesagt: Wenn man keine Ahnung hat, einfach mal die Fresse halten!

Mein Blick wurde traurig und ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf, wollte jetzt nicht daran denken, wollte eigentlich nie wieder daran denken. Ich schob es weg, sperrte die Gefühle tief in mir ein und setzte meine fröhliche Maske auf. Ich hatte sie über die Jahre perfektioniert. „Und, was stellen wir jetzt noch an?" „Wir sollten auf jeden Fall Dad und Billy anrufen... und Jake natürlich. Sie waren ganz außer sich vor Sorge um dich!", sagte Bella und wirkte etwas peinlich berührt, weil sie erst jetzt daran dachte. „Ja, richtig", murmelte ich. Super, das würde lustig werden... Was sollte ich ihnen nur sagen? „Ach, ich hab nur wie ein Schwein Müll gefressen und bin dann komplett ausgerastet, aber hey, kein Grund zur Sorge!"? Wohl kaum... Ich verzog das Gesicht, woraufhin mir Jasper einen warmen Blick zuwarf. Hmm. Als hätte er gespürt wie unwohl ich mich bei dem Gedanken an die Erklärung, die ich meiner Familie noch schuldete fühlte. Mann, ich mochte diesen Kerl!

Ich grinste und rubbelte nervös über mein Handgelenk. Erst dann bemerkte ich, dass Edward mich anstarrte. Seinem konzentrierten Blick nach zu urteilen tat er das schon eine Weile und was er sah, schien ihm nicht zu gefallen. Es war als versuchte er in mich hineinzugucken und scheiterte dabei an meiner Maske. Aber das kannte ich schon, Nachbarn, Ärzte, Therapeuten, Teenager- sie alle hatten schon versucht mich zu durchschauen, aber ich beherrschte das Spiel perfekt. Niemandem gelang es hinter meine Fassade zu gelangen und meine wahren Gefühle zu ergründen. Ich wollte es nicht, also passierte es nicht. Ich hasste es verletzbar zu sein, also setzte ich meine Maske auf sobald es nötig wurde. War ich traurig, überspielte ich es mit Humor, Lachen und wilden Erzählungen. Wurde es schlimmer, reagierte ich patzig und abweisend, kalt, in der Hoffnung, dass man mich bald in Ruhe lassen würde. Außerdem fühlte sich Wut so viel stärker an als Traurigkeit und Schmerz und das machte es leichter die Gefühle wegzudrängen und zu übertünchen. Irgendwann hatte sich die Maske verselbstständigt und mittlerweile reagierte mein Körper ganz automatisch mit seinen Schutzschilden. Ich lachte und redete oft, wenn es gar nicht angebracht war. Ich verwirrte die Menschen ohne es zu merken. Mittlerweile wusste ich oft gar nicht mehr, welches Gefühl in der jeweiligen Situation jetzt „normal" oder angebracht gewesen wäre. Stattdessen saß ich da und starrte ins Leere, fühlte nichts. Ich sagte immer, dass ich froh darüber war, dass es leichter war nichts zu fühlen, dass es nicht so anstrengend war und das empfand ich auch so, aber tief in mir drin wusste ich doch, dass diese enormen Mauern, die ich aufgebaut hatte eigentlich nicht gut für mich sein konnten.

Ich seufzte und spürte erneut die fragenden Blicke auf mir. Ich seufzte oft in letzter Zeit, etwas was ich nicht kontrollieren konnte und das nervte mich gewaltig. Es verriet mich, geschah ganz automatisch und wenn man dann nachfragte, konnte ich nicht erklären, warum ich jetzt aufgeseufzt hatte. Zum Glück fragten die meisten Menschen nicht, sie interessierten sich nicht auf diese intime Weise für mich, eine oberflächliche Antwort genügte ihnen und war auch das, was sie von mir erwarteten. Alles andere hätte sie überfordert.

Bei den Cullens war es anders, sie schienen jede noch so winzige Reaktion von mir zu registrieren. Ich fürchtete fast, dass mich das noch ganz schön in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde. Zumindest würde es mein Leben nicht gerade vereinfachen. Oder vielleicht doch? Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich dachte zu viel. Scheiß Krankheiten. Scheiß Psychowrack.

„Vielleicht wäre es doch ganz gut, wenn wir Charlie über den Vorfall informieren", sagte Carlisle in diesem Moment und ich hielt automatisch die Luft an. _Oh scheiße. _„Du bist noch nicht volljährig und er ist jetzt verantwortlich für dich, wenn auch nicht auf dem Papier. Und er ist dein Onkel, er sollte wissen, dass es dir heute nicht gut ging." „Dann können wirs ja auch gleich noch Billy erzählen, der ist schließlich mein Pate", antwortete ich trocken und Carlisle lächelte begeistert. „Das ist eine sehr gute Idee, Hope." Meine Gesichtszüge entglitten. _Mann, du bist echt dämlich. Super gemacht, ganz großes Kino! _Ich presste mir zwei Finger gegen die Schläfen, meine Beule pochte und mein Kopf tat weh, was ich aber eher auf den Stress zurückführte, ich reagierte oft psychosomatisch. Dann allerdings bekam ich Schützenhilfe von unerwarteter Seite. „Carlisle", sagte Alice leise. „Das ist nicht nötig. Ich habe doch gesehen, dass sie es nicht absichtlich gemacht hat und woher der Schwindel und die Übelkeit kamen, haben wir doch auch geklärt. Ich verstehe, dass du dich als Arzt verantwortlich fühlst, aber es geht hier um mehr als das. Du erinnerst dich, was ich zu euch gesagt habe?" Sie sah ihn bedeutungsvoll an. „Außerdem sollte ihre erste Erinnerung an uns nun wirklich nicht sein, dass wir ihr Probleme machen und Stress mit Charlie verursachen. Die beiden haben sich Jahre nicht gesehen, sie müssen sich erst mal wieder aneinander gewöhnen. Denkst du wirklich, dass sie sich hier wohlfühlt, wenn all ihre Bezugspersonen sie auf einmal für schwach, kränklich oder schonungsbedürftig halten? Also ich fände das richtig ätzend, ich würde so schnell ich könnte aus Forks abhauen. Und keiner von uns will doch, dass Hope so schnell wieder geht, oder? Vor allem nicht wegen eines blöden Missverständnisses."

Ihre Stimme war ruhig, aber durchdringend und sie hatte nichts mehr von dem aufgedrehten Flummi, der keine Sekunde still sitzen konnte. Carlisle nickte schließlich. „Du hast Recht. Ich vergaß, dass du es gesehen hast. Nun, in dem Fall können wir es dabei belassen, dass wir uns hier wieder sehen, wenn so etwas noch einmal passiert, um eine ordentliche Untersuchung zu machen." Er sah mich fragend an und ich nickte schnell. „Klar, kein Problem." _Es wird nämlich nie wieder geschehen. _Ich lächelte Alice an und sie zwinkerte mir zu. „Bild dir nicht allzu viel darauf ein", grinste Emmet. „Alice würde alles tun, um ihre zweite lebensgroße Barbie zu behalten." Bella verdrehte die Augen und guckte betont leidend, aber der Rest der Cullens lachte bestätigend. Auch Alice grinste. „Tja, du schuldest mir jetzt einen Shoppingnachmittag." Sie rieb sich freudig die Hände. „Wir werden viel Spaß haben!" Mann, fehlte nur noch die gruselige Hintergrundmusik und die Drohung wäre perfekt gewesen. Ich hasste Shopping.

Ich fasste noch einmal zusammen: Ich hatte Müll gefressen, war mehrmals nur knapp einer Panikattacke entkommen, hatte mitten auf die Straße gekotzt und mich später selbst k.o geschlagen und als wäre das nicht schon genug Leid für einen Tag, durfte ich jetzt auch noch shoppen gehen. Mann. Mein Leben war echt scheiße.


	7. Chapter 6

Bellas POV:

Ich wachte auf, weil mich irgendetwas störte. Der eben noch so warme und weiche Körper neben mir war auf einmal kalt und hart. Verwirrt rieb ich mir die Augen und setzte mich auf. „Schlaf weiter, ich bins nur", hörte ich Edwards sanfte Stimme und entspannte mich sichtlich, knipste aber trotzdem die kleine Lampe neben meinem Bett an. „Was tust du hier?" „Ich sehe dir beim Schlafen zu", antwortete er als wäre es das Normalste der Welt. Gut, das war es für ihn vielleicht auch, aber das hatte ich ja auch gar nicht gemeint. „Sarah kriegt einen Herzinfarkt, wenn sie dich sieht!" Er verdrehte die Augen. „Du musst mich für ganz schön dämlich halten! Ich habe natürlich gewartet bis ihr beide angefangen habt im Schlaf zu reden." Er grinste. „War übrigens ganz schön interessant, was du so über mich zu sagen hattest." _Oje. _„Du fehlst mir halt", murmelte ich verlegen und er lächelte und drückte mir einen Kuss auf das Haar. „Du mir auch. Aber ich fürchte fast, dass Sarah nicht besonders begeistert wäre, wenn sie morgens mit mir in einem Bett aufwachen würde." Ich lachte auf. „Das stimmt wohl. Aber ich denke auch nicht, dass sie ab jetzt jede Nacht bei mir im Bett schlafen wird... Apropos, wo ist sie eigentlich?" „Ihr Handy hat vor zehn Minuten geklingelt, sie sitzt in der Küche und telefoniert." „Ah", machte ich. „Wie spät ist es denn?" „Schlafenszeit", antwortete Edward und versuchte mich zurück auf die Matratze zu drücken. Aber ich war zu aufgeregt und schüttelte ihn energisch ab.

„Jetzt wo wir schon mal allein sind: Wie findest du sie? Sie ist toll, oder?" Edward sah mich an und der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht gefiel mir gar nicht. „Oder?" Er seufzte leicht. „Weißt du... Sie ist nett und lieb, keine Frage, aber sie scheint eine Menge durchzumachen und ich bin mir nicht sicher, inwieweit der Kontakt zu ihr gut für dich ist." Ich starrte ihn an, fassungslos. Dann rutschte ich ein paar Zentimeter von ihm weg. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Sie ist das wunderbarste, liebenswürdigste Wesen, das ich kenne! Sie hat immer auf mich aufgepasst, hat mich beschützt, sich vor mich gestellt, wenn jemand gemein zu mir war und das obwohl ich die Ältere bin und sie schon immer kleiner und zierlicher als ich war! Wie kannst du... wie kannst du sagen, dass sie nicht gut für mich ist? Sie würde nie etwas tun, das mir schadet!" _Außer den Kontakt abzubrechen, aber das hatte Edward schließlich auch getan. _Mein Freund machte ein unglückliches Gesicht. „Ich meinte auch nicht, dass sie dir absichtlich wehtun wird. Bella wirklich, ich mag sie, aber ich mache mir auch Sorgen um dich, das kannst du mir nicht vorwerfen. Du hast sie doch heute erlebt, es geht ihr nicht wirklich gut und ich habe Angst, dass dich ihre Anwesenheit runterzieht. Schau Bella, mit psychischen Erkrankungen ist nicht zu spaßen, das ist auch für das Umfeld eine große Belastung und ich hätte mir für dich eben gewünscht, dass du damit nicht konfrontiert wirst."

Mein Herz pochte wütend, ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten und musste mich stark zusammenreißen, um nicht laut zu werden. „Sarah ist _nicht _krank! Sie hat es nicht leicht gehabt, ja, aber sie ist stark, sie kommt damit klar! Und sie ist gerade erst zurückgekommen, sie muss sich erst wieder einleben, natürlich stresst es sie auf einmal so viele neue Leute kennenzulernen oder auf Menschen zu treffen, die sie Jahre nicht gesehen hat! Du kennst sie nicht, Edward, ich bin mit ihr aufgewachsen! Sie ist nicht krank, sie ist ganz normal!" „Krank ist kein Schimpfwort, Bella", sagte Edward leise. „Es bedeutet nur, dass in ihrem Leben Dinge passiert sind, die sie nicht verarbeiten konnte und die ihr jetzt noch Probleme machen." „Sie ist nicht krank!", fauchte ich erneut. Sarah und nicht normal, das war einfach lächerlich. Sie war die stärkste Person, die ich kannte. Es war alles okay mit ihr und ich würde nicht zulassen, dass jemand ihr ein anderes Gefühl gab, auch Edward nicht! Ich erlaubte nicht, dass man mir Sarah wieder wegnahm und ich wusste, dass sie gehen würde, wenn sie sich hier nicht erwünscht fühlte.

„Bella", versuchte es Edward erneut, aber ich blitzte ihn nur an. „Wag es ja nicht, Edward! Ich warne dich, lass sie in Ruhe!" Mein Freund verdrehte die Augen. „Niemand will ihr etwas Böses, Bella! Wir mögen sie! Es geht nur darum, dass ich besorgt bin, dass du leidest, wenn du siehst wie schlecht es ihr geht." „Es geht ihr gut", knurrte ich. „Sie muss sich nur einleben! Und selbst wenn, sie hat Jahre auf mich aufgepasst, dann kümmere ich mich jetzt halt um sie! Sie braucht nur wieder einen Alltag und feste Bezugspersonen, ist doch klar, dass sie nicht richtig fest im Leben steht, wenn sie alle paar Monate umziehen musste! Alles was sie braucht ist eine Freundin und die hat sie jetzt, dann wird auch alles wieder gut! Genauso wie früher..." Mein Freund hob eine Augenbraue und ich wusste, dass er mich für naiv hielt, aber das war mir egal. Er kannte Sarah nicht. Er wusste nicht wer sie war. Er sah nur, dass sie jetzt ein wenig durcheinander war und dichtete ihr irgendwelche Schwächen und Probleme an, die sie nicht hatte. Sarah war in Ordnung, verdammt!

Ein paar Minuten saß ich schweigend neben Edward und ignorierte seine besorgten Blicke. Ich war sauer und das sollte er ruhig merken. Niemand würde mir Sarah wegnehmen und jeder der es versuchte würde meine Krallen zu spüren bekommen, jawohl! „Ich guck mal wo sie ist", sagte ich schließlich und stand auf. „Sieh zu, dass du weg bist, wenn wir hochkommen, ich möchte ihr nicht erklären müssen wie du unbemerkt in mein Zimmer gekommen bist." Damit zog ich meine Zimmertür etwas heftiger als es nötig gewesen wäre hinter mir zu und ging die Treppe hinunter. Das Licht in der Küche brannte und ich hörte Sarah... Hope leise reden. Ich blieb stehen, unsicher ob ich das Gespräch unterbrechen oder wieder zu Edward zurückgehen sollte. Und während ich noch überlegte, schnappte ich ein paar Gesprächsfetzen auf und ging etwas näher an die Küchentür heran. Ich wusste, es war nicht in Ordnung zu lauschen, aber ich musste einfach wissen, ob sie sich hier wohl fühlte oder ob sie mich wieder verlassen würde. Und ich wollte aus ihrem Mund hören, dass es ihr gut ging, dass Edward sich irrte.

„Nein. Nein, kein Blut." Sie schwieg. „Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht fünf Mal. Mein Hals, sonst nichts. Ähm ja... eine kleine Beule, ich bin gegen einen Baum gerannt. Hör auf zu lachen, das ist überhaupt nicht typisch für mich!" Sie seufzte. „Ich hatte einen Flashback. Nein, nein, schon okay, du musst nicht herkommen. Ist nicht so schlimm, ich habs schon fast wieder vergessen." Ich riskierte einen Blick und sah sie nachdenklich auf ihr Handgelenk starren. „Sie sind alle sehr nett. Ich meine, ich habe damit gerechnet, dass Jake sich freut und dass Billy und Charlie mich mit offenen Armen aufnehmen, aber dass Bella... Ja. Es ist wie früher. Aber ich denke trotzdem nicht, dass sie mir schon verziehen hat. Ja, ich weiß. Ja. Ja, die Familie ist wirklich super. Der Vater ist Arzt, das ist natürlich nicht so toll, aber er ist wirklich nett und hat mich ganz normal behandelt. Hmm. Die üblichen Fragen halt und meine Temperatur war etwas niedrig, aber das ist ja nichts Neues. Nein, mir geht's gut, wirklich. Hmm? Nein, wirklich! Klar, auf einmal wieder Mitbewohner zu haben ist merkwürdig und mit einem Mann zusammenzuwohnen ist irgendwie auch... genau. Aber Charlie ist toll, er lässt uns weitestgehend in Ruhe, wir haben unser eigenes Bad, können aufbleiben so lange wir wollen... es ist eigentlich wie in einer eigenen Wohnung, nur dass du nie wirklich allein bist. Hat halt alles Vor- und Nachteile." Sie schwieg ein paar Sekunden, zog die Beine an und legte ihre Stirn auf ihre Knie. „Ja. Nein. Nein, ich habe eine Matratze bei ihr im Zimmer, aber ich hab bis jetzt bei ihr im Bett geschlafen. Nein, nein, es war schön eigentlich. Hatte seit Ewigkeiten mal wieder keinen Albtraum. Aber peinlich ist es irgendwie schon, ja."

Sie lauschte den Worten ihres Gesprächspartners. „Ja, mal sehen. Ich werd dann ja eh bald wieder weg sein, wenn du die Wohnung hast, oder? Nein... nein, eigentlich würd ich lieber hier bleiben, ich möchte gerade wirklich nicht alleine sein, aber das kann ich nicht bringen, schlimm genug, dass ich mich hier einfach so ein paar Wochen einquartiere. Hmm. Ja. Ja... ja, egal. Wird schon." Sie wechselte offenbar abrupt das Thema. „Weißt du wann du mit der Schule sprichst? Ach? Und? Was, Montag schon? So schnell? Ah okay. Hat offenbar doch Vorteile die Nichte des Chiefs zu sein." Sie seufzte und presste sich zwei Finger gegen die Stirn. „Nein. Nein, ich bin nicht traurig, ich bin nur... Hier ist so ein Junge, weißt du? Er... egal. Jedenfalls kann ich nicht aufhören ihn anzustarren und ich hab Angst, dass es auffällt. Es ist echt erbärmlich, weißt du? Es ist nur... Emmet ist so..." Sie schwieg erneut. „Nein, nicht so. Weißt du, seine Art und sein Aussehen... ja. Doch, ich finde es schon erbärmlich. Hmm. Ja. Ja, ich weiß. Es tut weh ihn zu sehen, aber es ist gleichzeitig so schön, ich kann nicht aufhören ihn anzustarren. Er fehlt mir so, Jess. Er fehlt mir jede Sekunde."

Ich grinste breit. Sarah stand auf Emmet, wer hätte das gedacht? Ich schüttelte den Kopf und gluckste. Sarah zuckte zusammen und starrte mich erschrocken an. _Ups. _„Hey Cookie, ich hab mich gewundert wo du bleibst, alles klar?", fragte ich so unbekümmert wie möglich und sie entspannte sich sichtlich. „Hey Jess, ich muss Schluss machen. Ja, ich grüße sie. Ja klar, versprochen. Ich erzähl dir wie es gelaufen ist. Mhh. Ja, ja dann oder spätestens Dienstag, Bellas Freundin hat mich zum Shoppen verdonnert. Ja, ja genau. Ich weiß, ich dachte auch schon daran mich aufzuhängen. Was? Ach komm, ich fand das lustig. Ja. Ja, Jess. Ja, ich hab dich auch lieb. Gute Nacht, schlaf schön. Und Jess? Danke."

Sie klappte ihr Handy zu und lächelte mich an. „Liebe Grüße." Ich hob eine Augenbraue. „Wer war das?" „Oh. Ähm... ein Freund." Sie lächelte. „Ein wirklich guter Freund. Tut mir Leid, hat mein Handy dich geweckt?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nö, mir war kalt und da dachte ich mir, ich gucke mal wo meine beste Freundin abgeblieben ist, damit sie mir die Füße wärmt." Sarah legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte befreit. Es war das erste Mal seit... hmm. Es war das erste Mal überhaupt, dass ich sie so losgelöst erlebte. Sarah hatte als Kind zwar viel gelächelt, aber wirklich frei lachen hatte ich sie -wenn überhaupt- sehr, sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen. Ich setzte mich zu ihr an den Tisch. „Fühlst du dich wohl?", fragte ich sie ernst und sie sah mich überrascht an. „Ja, ja natürlich! Ich meine... es ist merkwürdig wieder hier zu sein, aber es ist wundervoll. Ich bin froh, dass es so gut läuft, damit hatte ich wirklich nicht gerechnet. Ich bin sehr glücklich, Bella." Sie sah mich ernst an und ich lächelte erleichtert. „Schön zu hören. Weißt du, ich hab mir etwas Sorgen gemacht. Du bist gerade erst angekommen und schon geht alles drunter und drüber. Du bist wie ich, du ziehst den Ärger an wie das Licht die Motten." Sarah lachte. „Ach, so wild war es nun auch wieder nicht. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass du ein falsches Bild von mir bekommst oder dass die Cullens mich für einen Freak halten." Sie wurde rot und strich sich verlegen eine Strähne hinter das Ohr. „Sie waren so nett zu mir. Es war als hätte ich wieder eine Familie."

Ich drückte ihre Hand. Ich konnte mir vorstellen wie sie sich fühlte. Als Scheidungskind wusste ich wie es war sich nirgends wirklich zu Hause zu fühlen und seit meine Mom mit mir Hals über Kopf Forks verlassen hatte und ich Sarah und meinen Dad zurücklassen hatte müssen, hatte ich mich niemals wirklich komplett gefühlt, es hatte immer etwas gefehlt. Sarah hatte weder Mutter noch Vater, Stiefvater oder Großeltern und Ben... wo Ben sich rumtrieb wusste ich nicht, ich hatte Jahre nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Ich wusste, dass Sarah Billy sehr liebte, er hatte sie praktisch aufgezogen und zumindest Charlie war ja immerhin noch ein Teil ihrer Familie, aber sie hatte lange keinen Kontakt mehr zu den beiden gehabt, also fühlte es sich sicherlich nicht mehr allzu vertraut an. Dann die Cullens zu erleben, die sie überhaupt nicht kannten aber dermaßen liebevoll und fürsorglich aufnahmen, musste ein Schock gewesen sein. Eine perfekte Familie war alles, was Sarah sich je gewünscht hatte und vermutlich waren die Cullens für sie so etwas wie ein Schinken für einen Hund oder ein Glas Wasser für jemanden, der am Verdursten war.

„Sie mögen dich", war das einzige was ich sagen konnte und Sarah lächelte. Wir schwiegen eine Weile und ich gähnte verstohlen. „Hast du das eigentlich ernst gemeint?", fragte meine Cousine schließlich. „Dass ich deine beste Freundin bin?" Ich lächelte. „Klar. Du bist mehr als das, du bist meine Schwester, daran hat sich nichts geändert. Aber ich fürchte, du wirst dir die Stelle mit Alice teilen müssen." Ich lachte, wurde aber sofort ernst, als ich Sarahs Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Ach Sarah", sagte ich. „Ich bin nicht böse, ich bin einfach froh, dass du wieder da bist. Ich hab dich doch lieb!" Sie blinzelte heftig. „Ich dich auch." Ich grinste, stand auf und zog sie dann hinter mir her. „Na los, mir frieren gleich die Füße ab." Sie folgte mir in mein Zimmer. „Ach, frierst du auch immer so schnell?" „Nur an den Füßen", antwortete ich, hüpfte auf mein Bett und krabbelte unter die Bettdecke. Edward war nicht mehr da. Ich fühlte mich schuldig. Sarah blieb unschlüssig im Raum stehen und setzte sich dann schließlich auf die auf dem Boden liegende Matratze. Schweigend warf ich ihr ihre Bettdecke und das zerknüllte Kopfkissen herüber. Sie deckte sich zu und starrte mich nachdenklich an. „Bella?", fragte sie schließlich und ich grummelte bestätigend. „Ich weiß, dass das mit dem neuen Namen komisch für dich ist, aber wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass es wirklich, wirklich wichtig für mich ist nicht mehr Sarah zu heißen, meinst du, du könntest dich dann an Hope gewöhnen?" Ich öffnete überrascht die Augen und nickte. „Klar. Ich vergesse es nur irgendwie immer wieder, aber ja, natürlich, ich versuche daran zu denken, in Ordnung?" Sie lächelte mich dankbar an und seufzte erleichtert. „Danke."

Wir schwiegen erneut ein paar Minuten. „Hope?", fragte ich schließlich und sie brummte. „Kann ich dich mal was fragen?" „Klar", murmelte sie und drehte sich auf die Seite. „War es sehr schlimm, nachdem Renée mich mit nach Kalifornien genommen hatte?" Die Züge um ihren Mund herum verhärteten sich deutlich und sie antwortete nicht. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich gegangen bin." „Du warst nur ein Kind, was hättest du schon tun sollen?" „Ich hab sie den ganzen Weg über angeschrien, dass sie mich zurückbringen soll", wisperte ich leise. „Ich hatte so eine Angst! Er war immer so nett zu uns, ich habe nie verstanden, warum er auf einmal so ausgerastet ist." „Er war betrunken, er konnte sich wohl später nicht mal mehr daran erinnern", sagte Sarah und drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken. „Aber er hat sich doch entschuldigt, oder?" „Natürlich." „Gut", sagte ich, nickte und lächelte erleichtert. „Gut, dass es ihm Leid tat." „Ja."

Wir schwiegen. „Hope?", fragte ich nach einer Weile erneut und sie seufzte. „Ja?" „Was hältst du von Edward?" „Er scheint dich sehr zu lieben." „Ja", lächelte ich. „Ja, das tut er." „Das ist gut." „Mhh", machte ich. „Aber was denkst du über ihn?" „Er wirkt nett", antwortete sie zögernd und ich setzte mich auf. „Aber?" „Kein Aber." „Du magst ihn nicht." Sa... Hope seufzte. „Doch, Bella. Ich finde ihn sehr nett. Ich kann ihn noch nicht einschätzen, das ist alles." Ich machte ein fragendes Geräusch. Meine Cousine stöhnte und rieb sich über die Stirn. „Ach Mensch... Schau, er scheint nicht so wie andere Jungen in unserem Alter zu sein, eigentlich wirkt die ganze Familie irgendwie... anders. Und das find ich gut, versteh mich nicht falsch, aber dadurch kann ich sie schlecht einschätzen. Und manchmal sieht er mich so an als würde er versuchen meine Gedanken zu lesen, das gefällt mir nicht." Ich grinste innerlich. Wenn sie gewusst hätte wie Recht sie mit ihrer Annahme lag, wäre Hope vermutlich ausgerastet.

„Das ist alles?" Sa... _Hope, kriegs endlich in deinen Schädel, verdammt! Sie hat dich nur um diese eine Sache gebeten, also kriegs auf die Reihe! _Hope seufzte. „Schau Bella, er ist ein Mann. Es ist nicht... Ich bin nicht geübt im Umgang mit Männern." Es passte mir nicht wie sie mich ansah. „Gut, das passt zu deinem Verhalten gegenüber Carlisle, aber Edward? Wo liegt bitteschön der Unterschied zwischen Edward und Jasper, Emmet, Billy, Charlie und Jake? Das sind auch Männer und sie siehst du ganz anders an!" Verdammt, ich wurde sauer. Ich wollte nicht sauer werden, ich hatte Angst Sarah ähnlich hart anzufahren wie vorhin Edward. Ich hatte mir geschworen nicht zuzulassen, dass sie mir jemand nahm und jetzt würde ich vielleicht diejenige sein, die sie vertrieb. Ich atmete tief ein und aus. _Ruhig. _„Billy ist keine Gefahr. Er ist der beste Mensch der Welt. Abgesehen davon könnte er mir nicht mal was tun, wenn er wollte, du weißt schon... Jake ist zwar riesig geworden, aber von meinem Gefühl her ist er immer noch der kleine Junge von früher. Charlie, keine Ahnung. Es ist komisch mit ihm, fremd, aber ich kenne ihn, er tut mir nichts. Und Jasper ist ruhig, schüchtern. Er ist harmlos, bei ihm muss ich mir keine Gedanken machen." Ich knurrte. „Aber vor Edward musst du Angst haben, oder wie? Du spinnst doch! Edward ist nicht gefährlich oder so, er würde niemandem etwas tun!" Meine Cousine setzte sich auf und sah mich ernst an. „Bella, jetzt hör mir mal zu. Ich mag Edward, das tue ich wirklich. Es geht nicht darum, dass ich ihm irgendetwas unterstelle oder dass ich ihn für einen bösen oder gefährlichen Menschen halte. Ich kenne ihn nicht, aber ich vertraue ihm- bis zu einem gewissen Punkt. Ich bin sicher, dass er dich liebt. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass er alles tun würde um dich zu beschützen und glücklich zu machen. Ich halte ihn für einen guten Menschen. Aber ich fühle mich komisch in seiner Gegenwart, wie auch bei Carlisle und manchmal sogar bei Charlie, ja. Ich kann sie nicht einschätzen und deswegen bin ich etwas verunsichert. Sie sind anders. Aber ich habe sie gerade erst kennengelernt, es ist eher unnormal wie ich mich zum Beispiel bei Jasper fühle." Ich sah sie fragend an. „Ich bin so ruhig und entspannt in seiner Gegenwart, das ist schön." Ich lachte auf. „Das ist sozusagen Jaspers Spezialität, ja."

Sie lächelte und ich entspannte mich langsam. Sie mochte Edward, aber sie merkte, dass er anders war. Vielleicht würde sie besser damit klarkommen, dass die Cullens Vampire waren als ich gedacht hatte. Vielleicht konnten wir es ihr sagen. Es wäre schön mit einem menschlichen Wesen über solche Dinge reden zu können, nicht immer so tun zu müssen als würde einen nichts erschüttern. Scheiße noch mal, es war verdammt gruselig, wenn der Freund nach dem eigenen Blut lechzte. Ich warf Hope einen warmen Blick zu. „Was sagst du zu den anderen?" Hope lächelte. „Esme... sie ist wunderbar, so lieb, fürsorglich... ich wünschte sie wäre meine Mom. Carlisle... wie gesagt, er wirkt nett. Ich denke, er ist in Ordnung. Edward ist absolut hinreißend, wenn es um dich geht, knuffig ohne Ende, ich liebe es wie er dich ansieht, als wärst du das Wertvollste und Hinreißendste auf der Welt." Ich lächelte. „Jasper ist merkwürdig, aber auf eine gute Art und Weise. Sehr zurückhaltend und klug. Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll, ich mag ihn einfach. Und Alice... tja, was sagt man über Alice?" Ich lachte. „Ja, ich weiß. Sie ist etwas abgedreht, aber sie hat ein gutes Herz, sie ist ein Schatz, wirklich. Sie ist sehr wichtig für mich." Hope nickte und für einen kurzen Moment schienen sich ihre Augen zu verdunkeln. Sie wirkte traurig. „Was sagst du zu Rosalie?", fragte ich schnell und deckte mich etwas fester zu. „Nimm dir ihr Verhalten nicht so zu Herzen, zu mir ist sie genauso. Ich glaube, sie mag einfach keine Menschen." Ich kicherte über meinen eigenen Witz. Hope allerdings lachte nicht. „Ich weiß nicht. Sie ist nicht sehr gesprächig, klar, aber sie kennt mich ja auch noch nicht, also gibt sich das vielleicht noch. Und selbst wenn nicht, jeder hat seine Vergangenheit und seine Eigenarten, kein Verhalten entsteht ohne Grund. Wenn sie also uns gegenüber distanziert ist, dürfen wir das nicht persönlich nehmen. Vielleicht hat sie als Kind jemanden verloren und kann sich deshalb nur schwer auf andere einlassen, vielleicht hat sie etwas so Traumatisches erlebt, dass sie diese Mauern um sich herum braucht. Oder sie mag uns einfach nicht. Auch das soll vorkommen, Murmel."

Ich seufzte. Hope war nicht bereit Rosalie einfach als Zicke abzuschreiben, das war jetzt klar. Aber für mich war genauso klar, dass sie sich an ihr die Zähne ausbeißen würde. Rosalie war nicht nett und sie würde es auch niemals sein, das war einfach nicht ihre Art. Warum Emmet sie liebte war mir schleierhaft. Apropos... „Sag mal..." Ich grinste. „Du stehst auf Emmet, oder?" Hope starrte mich an, blinzelte und dann klappte ihr die Kinnlade herunter. „Was?" „Ist doch nicht schlimm", lachte ich und amüsierte mich köstlich über ihren Gesichtsausdruck. „Emmet ist klasse." Hope hustete. „Ich steh doch nicht auf Emmet, bist du verrückt? Wie kommst du denn auf so was?" „Ähm", machte ich. _Sie darf nicht erfahren, dass du gelauscht hast, sie wird dir__ sonst__ nicht mehr vertrauen. _„Du guckst ihn immer so an." „Oh, das." Sie wurde rot. „Er erinnert mich an Ben, weißt du?" Ich runzelte die Stirn. Emmet hatte nicht viel mit meiner Erinnerung an meinen Cousin gemein, aber ich hatte ihn ja auch bestimmt zehn Jahre nicht mehr gesehen. Ich wusste nicht mehr viel von ihm, aber er musste etwa fünf Jahre älter als wir sein und ich hatte ihn als sehr extrovertiert und auf Hope fixiert erlebt. Wo immer sie war, war er auch. Nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter hatte er angefangen sie zum Schlafen in sein Zimmer zu holen und ihr wie ein Hund überall hin zu folgen. Er weigerte sich sie alleine zu Hause zu lassen, einzig und allein wenn wir bei Charlie oder Billy waren, hatte er uns mit missmutigem Blick alleine spielen gelassen. Roman und Ben waren oft aneinander geraten und hatten sich in Sachen Aggressivität nicht viel geschenkt. Sie hatten sich gehasst und Hope war oft zwischen die Fronten geraten, weil sie versucht hatte es jedem Recht zu machen. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum Hope so verschüchtert auf Männer reagierte, vielleicht hatte sie dann immer wieder die beiden vor Augen, wie sie sich anschrien, mit Sachen schmissen oder aufeinander losgingen. Und zumindest einmal hatte auch Hope eine dieser Wutattacken ausbaden müssen, das wusste ich. Und es war meine Schuld gewesen, etwas, was ich immer noch mit mir herumtrug.

„Hope", sagte ich und meine Stimme zitterte. „Was ist mit Ben? Wo ist er?" Sie sah mich nicht an. „Ben ist tot", sagte sie düster. „Er starb an meinem dreizehnten Geburtstag."


	8. Chapter 7

Alice' POV:

Als wir an diesem Montag zur Schule fuhren, war die Stimmung gedrückt. Edward fuhr langsamer als sonst, seine Hände schienen das Lenkrad jederzeit aus der Verankerung reißen zu wollen und ich hörte seine Zähne knirschen. Bella wirkte nicht im Geringsten fröhlicher, anders als sonst hatte sie sich auf den Rücksitz verzogen und ich konnte die Musik ihres Mp3-players dröhnen hören. Sie starre aus dem Fenster und hatte Edward bis jetzt nicht einmal angesehen. Hope saß neben ihr und nur ihrer zierlichen Figur war es zu verdanken, dass sie zwischen Bella und meiner großen Liebe nicht zerquetscht wurde. Sie wirkte noch blasser als sonst und hatte sich die langen, braunen Haare ins Gesicht gekämmt. Ihre unmerklich geröteten Augen waren mir trotzdem aufgefallen. Am meisten Leid tat mir allerdings Jasper. Er versuchte zwar seinen Gesichtsausdruck neutral zu halten, aber man merkte deutlich, dass ihm die vielen aufgestauten Gefühle sehr zusetzten. _Mann, ich wünschte Emmet wäre hier, er würde die Stimmung sofort auflockern. _Aber Emmet und Rosalie waren ja nun mal leider offiziell auf dem College und obwohl die beiden sich so ganz alleine zu Hause manchmal langweilten und Emmet schon überlegte sich als sein eigener kleiner verschollener Bruder auszugeben und die letzten Monate mit uns zusammen zu machen, war uns keine plausible Erklärung eingefallen, warum zwei Einserschüler die Klasse wiederholen sollten. Emmet war angepisst gewesen, um es mal vorsichtig auszudrücken, gerade jetzt wo auch Hope auf die Highschool kommen würde. „Oh kommt schon", hatte er gestöhnt. „Zwei Bellas, das ist genial, das bedeutet doppelt so viele Unfälle, doppelt so viel Tollpatschigkeit, doppelt so viel Spaß! Menschen sind so amüsant, das muss ich einfach sehen! Außerdem bin ich für die nächsten zwanzig Jahre genug gereist und man kann ja schlecht den ganzen Tag jagen und vögeln." Sein dreckiges Lachen war ihm im Hals stecken geblieben, als er den Blick seiner Frau sah. Mann, die war sauer gewesen!

Ich gluckste und fing mir dafür einen strafenden Blick von Edward ein. Was denn, durfte man jetzt noch nicht mal mehr lachen? Er sah mich bitterböse an. _Hör auf meine Gedanken zu lesen! _Edward schnaubte, drehte sich aber weg und beobachtete stattdessen Bella im Rückspiegel. Der Streit von Samstagnacht machte ihm immer noch zu schaffen, aber das war kein Wunder. Zum einen hatte ich Bella niemals so verärgert erlebt wie in dieser Vision, sie schien eigentlich niemals wütend auf Edward zu sein, egal was er auch zu tun pflegte... Und zum anderen hatten die beiden sich immer noch nicht ausgesprochen, denn den gestrigen Tag hatte sie mit Hope, Charlie, Billy und Jacob verbracht, offenbar eine Art Familientag. Jacob und sein Vater waren noch immer sehr besorgt gewesen, Hopes Telefonanruf hatte nicht gereicht um sie zu beruhigen. Also waren sie gekommen um nach ihr zu sehen und waren geblieben. Bella hatte viel Spaß mit ihnen gehabt, aber Hope hatte mir Sorgen bereitet. Erst durch Edward hatte ich verstanden warum sie immer wieder so bedrückt wirkte. Das arme Mädchen, kein Wunder, dass sie traumatisiert war, war sie doch vom Vater schon früh verlassen worden, hatte Mutter und Bruder zu Grabe tragen müssen und war von Stiefvater, Paten, Onkel und bestem Freund weggerissen worden und von Betreuungsorganisation zu Betreuungsorganisation weitergereicht worden. Und wenn Edward das Gespräch richtig verstanden hatte, hatte irgendjemand das arme Kind wohl auch geschlagen, zumindest einmal. Wie gesagt, kein Wunder dass sie traumatisiert war.

Ich war froh, dass Bella sie am Samstag hatte mitbringen dürfen, denn das Mädchen hatte wirklich ein paar Freunde und vor allem eine Konstante in ihrem Leben nötig. Es war fast unheimlich wie sehr sie mir schon am Herzen lag, aber ich wusste, dass es den anderen auch so ging. Spätestens jetzt, wo sie von ihrer Vergangenheit wussten, waren ihre Beschützerinstinkte endgültig geweckt. Ich hatte es gestern in ihren Augen gesehen, Esmes Entsetzen, Jaspers Traurigkeit, Carlisles Besorgnis und Edwards Scham. Besonders im Gedächtnis geblieben waren mir allerdings Emmets liebevolles Lächeln und seine stolzgeschwellte Brust und Rosalies Gesicht. Sie hatte irgendwie... nachdenklich gewirkt. Und besorgt, jap, definitiv besorgt. _Mann, ich würde zu gerne mal Edwards Fähigkeiten haben- nur für einen Tag. _Mein Bruder warf mir einen spöttischen Blick zu. „Glaub mir, du hättest schon nach einer Stunde die Schnauze voll." Ich verdrehte nur die Augen. Als wären meine Visionen so wahnsinnig anders. Gut, ich wusste vielleicht nicht, was jeder in meiner Umgebung dachte, aber ich konnte viele der Entscheidungen der Leute die mir wichtig waren sehen und natürlich deren Konsequenzen. Es war um einiges schwerer mich zu täuschen als Edward, denn Gedanken konnte man bewusst kontrollieren und manipulieren, aber Entscheidungen? Die traf man, mal bewusst, mal unbewusst und war dies erst einmal geschehen, war es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass ich es als Erste erfuhr. Manchmal war mir das unangenehm, oft sah ich Dinge, die meine Familie lieber für sich behalten hätte und genau wie Edward versuchte ich ihnen ein Mindestmaß an Privatsphäre zu gönnen. Meistens funktionierte es, denn wenn ich nichts sehen wollte, sah ich auch nichts, ich hatte mit der Zeit gelernt meine Visionen zu kontrollieren und konnte meine Augen für einen bestimmten Zeitraum komplett verschließen.

Ich seufzte erneut und drehte mich in meinem Autositz um. Jasper sah aus als wäre er kurz davor die Tür aus den Angeln zu reißen und aus dem Auto zu springen. Er tat mir Leid, ständig die Gefühle von anderen spüren zu müssen musste furchtbar sein und vielleicht war das der Grund warum er was Menschen anging noch zurückhaltener war als wir anderen- Menschen waren so unkontrolliert und sprunghaft in ihren Gefühlen, sie hatten nicht so viel Kontrolle über sich wie wir, nicht jahrelange Erfahrung darin sich selbst zu beruhigen, um klar denken und handeln zu können. Ein anderer Grund war der Geruch ihres Blutes- für Jasper war es am schwierigsten dem zu widerstehen. Allerdings war es seit Bella so viel Zeit mit uns verbrachte um einiges besser geworden und solange sie sich nicht mal wieder durch ihre Tollpatschigkeit selbst verletzte, hielt es Jasper gut in ihrer Nähe aus. Glücklicherweise schien ihn auch Hopes Geruch nicht weiter zu stören (jedenfalls nicht mehr als jeden von uns) und obwohl er sich noch nicht auf ihn hatte einstellen können, hatte er keinerlei Probleme damit gehabt das Mädchen am Samstag nach La Push zu fahren. Ich war froh darüber, denn natürlich hatte Jasper unsere Angespanntheit bemerkt, wann immer Bella in der Nähe war und ich wusste, dass er sich manchmal wie ein wahres Monster gefühlt hatte. Ich war froh, dass es langsam besser zu werden schien.

Edward lächelte mich an und parkte dann rückwärts ein. „Na dann", seufzte ich und sprang aus dem Wagen. _Was würde Emmet tun? _Es knallte dreimal und Edward und Bella rauschten an mir vorbei, während Jasper sich nur ein paar Schritte entfernte und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Hope dagegen saß immer noch angeschnallt im Auto und wirkte merklich irritiert. Ich lachte leise und half ihr aus dem Volvo. „Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?", machte Hope trocken und ich blinzelte aufgrund der Tatsache, dass während der ganzen Fahrt kein Wort gesprochen worden war. „Tschuldige, mein Humor", machte Hope und kratzte sich verlegen am Unterarm. Ich lachte befreit. „Oh, ich wusste, wir würden uns gut verstehen!" „Mal im Ernst, was war das denn gerade?" Ich winkte ab. „Ehekrach, vergiss es einfach. Spätestens in einer Stunde streiten sie sich herum, wessen Schuld es war und wer sich mehr entschuldigen müsste, nur dass sie sich selbst, nicht sich gegenseitig fertigmachen." „Ah", machte Hope und wirkte irritiert. Kein Wunder, Bella und Edward waren was das betraf auch wirklich bescheuert, ständig machten sie sich selbst runter und hielten sich für nicht gut genug. Gut, Bella war in der Pubertät und ihre Hormone machten ihr zu schaffen, aber sie und Edward waren jetzt schon lange genug ein Paar, langsam sollte sie wissen, dass Edward sie liebte, dass sie das Beste war was er hätte finden können und dass es keinen Grund gab sich minderwertig zu fühlen. Und Edward... für Edward gab es keine Ausrede, er war alt genug, er sollte diese Art von Komplexen nicht haben. Andererseits war er in Liebesdingen genauso unerfahren wie Bella und die Beziehung zwischen Mensch und Vampir war auch nicht gerade das Alltäglichste, also konnte ich seine Bedenken schon irgendwo verstehen. Trotzdem nervten die beiden mich mit ihrem Gejammer über sich selbst manchmal tierisch.

„Jasper? Alles in Ordnung?", hörte ich Hope in diesem Moment besorgt fragen und drehte mich nach meinem Ehemann... meinem Freund um. Ich wusste nie wie ich ihn nennen sollte, denn wir hatten zwar vor Jahren geheiratet, aber waren ja offiziell nur ein Paar und nachdem ich mich in der Öffentlichkeit schon mehrmals verplappert hatte, hatte ich irgendwann angefangen ihn nur noch als meinen Freund zu bezeichnen. Aber Jasper war so viel mehr. Er war mein Mann, mein Partner, meine große und einzig wahre Liebe, mein Seelenverwandter. Ich liebte ihn abgöttisch, genauso wie er mich. Und er war es auch gewesen, der mir klargemacht hatte, dass es doch ganz egal war wie ich ihn in der Öffentlichkeit bezeichnete und ob ich von ihm als meinen Freund oder Ehemann dachte. Wir waren füreinander bestimmt- für die Ewigkeit. Kein Wort konnte beschreiben was wir füreinander empfanden, von daher war die Bezeichnung vielleicht wirklich egal, gerecht wurde sie uns so oder so nicht.

„Nur Kopfschmerzen", riss Jasper mich aus den Gedanken. „Oje, ich kenn das, soll ich dir etwas zu Trinken holen?", fragte Hope und lächelte, woraufhin ein ganz sanfter Ausdruck auf Jaspers Gesicht entstand, ein Ausdruck, den ich sonst nur kannte, wenn er mich betrachtete. Er hatte sie wirklich gern. Ich quiekte aufgeregt und die beiden sahen mich irritiert an. „Ich freu mich nur, dass ihr euch so gut versteht", grinste ich breit und hakte mich bei ihnen unter. „Dann lasst uns jetzt mal Bella und den lieben Eddie suchen und dann besorgen wir dir deinen Stundenplan!" Hope wurde noch etwas blasser und schluckte merklich. „Keine Sorge", beruhigte sich sie, tätschelte ihr den Arm und zog sie dabei weiter hinter mir her, die tuschelnden Schüler ignorierend. „Alle starren mich an", wisperte Hope, senkte den Kopf und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. „Ach was", widersprach ich, sah aber dass es stimmte. Nun, damit war zu rechnen gewesen, neue Schüler fielen an der Forks Highschool generell auf und dass sie mit uns unterwegs war, erhöhte das Interesse an ihr natürlich.

Erst als ich mich auf das Gewisper einstellte, wurde mir klar, dass sie Hope für Bella hielten. Die beiden sahen sich aber auch wirklich ähnlich und wenn man nur einen kurzen Blick riskierte, konnte man sie durchaus verwechseln. Hope war etwas kleiner und zierlicher, ihre Haare waren länger und einen Hauch dunkler als Bellas, ihre Augen waren dunkler und ihre Gesichtszüge feiner. Gerade durch ihr kindliches Aussehen und dadurch, dass sie kein Make-up trug und ihre Klamotten auch kaum weibliche Formen erkennen ließen, hätte ich sie höchstens auf fünfzehn geschätzt. Wie gesagt, etwas Schminke, andere Klamotten und fünf Kilo mehr auf den Rippen und sie hätte durchaus erwachsen und reif aussehen können. Sie war ein hübsches Mädchen, sehr sogar, aber von einem fraulichen Aussehen war sie weit entfernt. Ich hatte allerdings auch nicht den Eindruck, dass das sie sonderlich störte.

Bestimmt schob ich sie ins Sekretariat und auf den Tresen zu. Jasper blieb im Türrahmen stehen und beobachtete uns. „Guten Morgen", flötete ich. „Miss Cullen", nickte die rundliche Frau vor meiner Nase und lächelte. „Was gibt es denn dieses Mal?" „Ich hab Ihnen ein Geschenk mitgebracht", grinste ich. „Eine neue Schülerin", fügte ich noch erklärend hinzu. Mann, Menschen waren manchmal wirklich langsam. „Oh, sicher", murmelte mein Gegenüber. „Name?" „Hope Swan", sagte Hope leise und biss auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Aber natürlich, Sie wurden mir schon angekündigt, ich glaube ich hatte am Freitag ein Telefonat mit Ihrem Bruder, kann das sein?" _Wohl kaum. _„Ich bräuchte noch Ihren Ausweis und Sie müssten dann bitte noch diese Anmeldung von Ihrem Erziehungsberechtigten unterzeichnen lassen. Da Sie die Nichte des Chiefs sind, können wir bei Ihnen in dem Fall eine Ausnahme machen, aber bitte bringen Sie sie so schnell wie möglich zurück." Hope wurde für einen Moment blass. Jasper hinter mir räusperte sich und legte Hope eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, wäre es möglich, dass Chief Swan die Unterlagen für Sie unterschreibt? Hopes Mutter ist leider verstorben und sie lebt jetzt bei ihm, aber er hat nicht das Sorgerecht." Ich runzelte die Stirn. _Was...?_ „Nun..." „Hören Sie, ich weiß, dass das nicht den Regeln entspricht, aber Sie kennen doch den Chief und es ist doch nur eine Formalität." Ich spürte, dass er seine Fähigkeiten einsetzte, um die Sekretärin zu beeinflussen und ihr Blick wurde ganz weich. „Nun, es ist der Chief, also schätze ich, dass das in Ordnung geht. Aber hängen Sie es bitte nicht an die große Glocke." „Natürlich nicht", lächelte Jasper und drückte Hopes Schulter. „Gib ihr schnell deinen Ausweis und dann bringen wir dich zu deiner Klasse, ja?" Sie nickte langsam und legte das eingeschweißte Stück Papier auf den Tresen. „Es ist zurzeit noch mein Künstlername, aber der neue Ausweis ist schon beantragt", murmelte sie und ich vermutete, dass sie log. „Nun..." Eine Welle des Mitgefühls und der Zuneigung überrollte mich und ich entspannte mich merklich. _Jasper._ „Natürlich ist das kein Problem." „Klasse", lächelte Jasper, schnappte sich Ausweis und Stundenplan und schob Hope und mich sanft aber bestimmt aus dem Raum hinaus.

„Was war das denn?", fragte ich ihn verwirrt und er warf der jetzt noch blasseren Hope einen Blick zu. „Sie hat Panik gekriegt. Ich verstehe das, du möchtest bestimmt nicht, dass jeder erfährt, dass das Jugendamt das Sorgerecht für dich hat, da wäre das Getratsche groß." Hope wirkte irritiert, nickte aber. „Ach ja, das Jugendamt... Ich dachte eigentlich... ja, ja richtig." „Und der Ausweis? Willst du deinen Namen wirklich offiziell ändern lassen? Ich meine, das geht doch nicht einfach so, oder?" Hope sah mich an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein... Ich möchte es nicht offiziell haben, ich möchte nicht, dass irgendwo steht dass ich meinen Vornamen geändert und den Mädchennamen meiner Mutter angenommen habe." „Du willst es nicht offiziell haben?" „Nein. Ich... Urgh. Es gab vor ein paar Jahren einen Vorfall mit jemandem und ich möchte nicht, dass er mich findet. Ich meine, ich weiß nicht mal ob er es versucht, aber ich möchte nicht mal, dass er die Möglichkeit dazu hat", sagte Hope leise und ich hörte, dass jemand hinter mir scharf die Luft einzog. _Bella. _Sie hielt Edwards Hand und ich konnte ihr Herz schnell schlagen hören. „Was für ein Vorfall?"

Jaspers Hand zuckte automatisch und er trat etwas näher an Hope heran. „Es war nichts, nichts weswegen du dir Sorgen machen müsstest." Ihr Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Emotion, sie wirkte fast schon apathisch. „Ich schätze ich bin etwas paranoid, aber so kann ich nachts besser schlafen, weißt du? Und es ist auch schon lange her, also mach dir bitte keine Gedanken." Bella nickte langsam, aber ich sah, dass sie Edwards Hand noch fester umklammerte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Auch ich machte mir Sorgen, aber ein Blick auf Jasper beruhigte mich. Er wirkte kein Stück durcheinander oder ängstlich, sondern eher gefühlsneutral, was ihn wiederum zu überraschen, aber erfreuen schien. „Nun", wechselte ich das Thema. „Ihr Turteltäubchen habt euch also wieder vertragen, was? Brav." Edward warf mir einen tödlichen Blick zu, aber ich wusste, dass er mir nicht böse sein konnte, dazu liebte er mich viel zu sehr. Edward lachte, offenbar hatte er meine Gedanken gelesen. „Du bist eine Nervensäge, Alice." „Ich weiß", antwortete ich achselzuckend und grinste. „Aber deswegen liebt ihr mich ja so." Jasper lächelte, nahm meine Hand und küsste meine Stirn. „Wir lieben dich, obwohl du eine Nervensäge bist, Schatz. Sei froh, dass du so viele andere Qualitäten hast." „Püh", machte ich gespielt beleidigt und boxte ihm in die Seite. „Blödmann." „Angenehm, Hale, Jasper Hale", antwortete er trocken und ich verdrehte die Augen. „Der Witz ist älter als du!" „Und immer noch gut, genauso wie ich", antwortete er ruhig, legte mir einen Arm um die Schultern und zog mich hinter sich her. Er hatte gute Laune.

Hope, Bella und Edward folgten uns zu Englisch. Es war gut, dass wir die erste Stunde gemeinsam hatten, der erste Tag an einer neuen Schule war immer ätzend und ich war froh, dass wir Hope zumindest jetzt unterstützen konnten. Sie war immer noch etwas zu blass für meinen Geschmack und sagte kein einziges Wort. „Es wird besser", sagte ich leise und tätschelte ihr mitfühlend den Arm. „Erste Tage sind immer nervig." Sie wurde rot. „Ist es so offensichtlich?" Ich lächelte nur und hielt nach einem Platz für sie Ausschau. Mike Newton zeigte grinsend auf den leeren Platz neben sich. _Keine gute Idee. _Jessica Stanley? _Bloß nicht. _Ich zog eine Schnute, beschloss dann aber es mir leicht zu machen, schnappte mir den leeren Tisch und versetzte ihn eine Reihe nach hinten, neben den von Angela. Laut Bella war sie in Ordnung, also hoffte ich einfach, dass sie und Hope sich verstehen würden. Ich nahm sie am Arm, schob sie vor mir her und reichte ihr dann den Stuhl herüber. „Ich kann dir doch meine Freundin anvertrauen, oder?", grinste ich und zwinkerte Angela zu, die daraufhin lächelte. „Klar, ich fress sie schon nicht." „Sehr schön", sagte ich, drückte kurz Hopes Hand und schlängelte mich dann zwischen den Tischen durch und setzte mich zwischen Jasper und Bella. Edward knurrte. „Was hab ich jetzt schon wieder gemacht?", seufzte ich und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Newton", knurrte er. „Es ist widerlich." Ich verdrehte die Augen. _Schwanzgesteuerter Idiot. _Edward grinste. „Ich war in dem Alter nicht so... ich war nie so!" „Technisch gesehen bist du immer noch in dem Alter", antwortete ich trocken und er seufzte. Er fand mich anstrengend, ich musste nicht Gedanken lesen können um das zu wissen.

„Was ist es denn diesmal?", fragte ich, nicht sicher ob ich es wirklich wissen wollte. Edward behielt die Details normalerweise für sich, aber aus dem was ich so hörte konnte ich definitiv schließen, dass für Newton Frauen (und besonders Bella) nur aus Brüsten und Hintern bestanden und dass er teils wirklich abartige Gedanken entwickelte. Ich war mal wieder froh nicht in dieser Zeit aufgewachsen zu sein und dankte Gott für Jasper, meinen fürsorglichen Kavalier. „Bella und Hope. Zusammen. Auf allen Vieren. Widerlich, absolut widerlich." Er ließ seine Knöchel knacken. „Kranker Bastard. Er kann es einfach nicht lassen." „Hab Mitleid mit ihm, bei der Freundin würde ich mir auch heiße Gedanken machen", grinste ich spöttisch und zeigte mit dem Kopf auf Jessica. Nicht dass sie nicht gut aussah, das tat sie, aber sie war ein Miststück wie Emmet es einmal knallhart auf den Punkt gebracht hatte und intrigant ohne Ende. Sie war dafür bekannt sich an die Neuen heranzumachen und sie an sich zu binden, aber sobald sie beliebter, hübscher oder klüger als sie selbst waren, wurden die Mädchen schnell zum Staatsfeind erklärt und dann ging das Geläster und Getratsche los. Ich verachtete hinterhältige Menschen und dass sie auch mit Bella teilweise sehr unfair umgesprungen war, machte es nicht gerade besser.

„Manchmal kann ich Rosalie wirklich verstehen", knurrte Edward. „Menschen sind teilweise echt... bah." Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Schätze das hat wenig damit zu tun, dass ihr Herz noch schlägt", wisperte ich so leise, dass die anderen uns nicht hören konnten. „Stell dir mal bösartige Menschen als Vampire vor, das wäre ein Spaß." Bella hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Die Verwandlung verstärkt deine Charaktereigenschaften und du entwickelst dich natürlich über die Jahrzehnte auch weiter, zum Guten oder zum Schlechten, je nachdem was für ein Umfeld du hast. James zum Beispiel..." Ich schluckte und schüttelte mich. „Nach dem was wir so gehört haben, muss er ein ziemlich kranker Bastard gewesen sein, schon damals als er mich gejagt hat..." Es passte mir nicht, dass ich mich nicht daran erinnern konnte, es ängstigte mich, dass James vielleicht Dinge getan haben könnte... Ich wusste, dass es nicht der Fall war, er hätte sicher damit geprahlt, aber es bestand die Möglichkeit, ich konnte nicht sicher sein... Es war furchtbar sich nicht an seine Vergangenheit erinnern zu können, ich hatte keinerlei Sicherheit, fühlte mich ausgeliefert. Ich hätte mich besser gefühlt, wenn ich nicht nur von außen etwas über meine Zeit als Mensch hätte erfahren können. Ich hasste die Ungewissheit, ich hasste sie mehr als alles andere.

Jasper legte eine Hand auf mein Knie und ich wurde augenblicklich ruhiger. Er kannte mich so gut und wusste genau, dass mich meine Unwissenheit belastete, nachdem ich die ersten Brocken aus meiner Vergangenheit erfahren hatte, hatten wir oft und regelmäßig darüber gesprochen. Er wusste, dass es mir schwer fiel daran zu denken und diese Gefühle auszuhalten. Ich war ihm dankbar, dass er es mir leichter machte. Er war das Beste, was mir je passiert war.

Ich lehnte mich zurück, genoss Jaspers stille Geste und beobachtete Bella und Edward, die sich mal wieder gegenseitig anschmachteten und Hope, die sich angeregt mit Angela unterhielt und das erste Mal an diesem Morgen wirklich gelöst wirkte. Heute würde ein guter Tag werden.


	9. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8:**

Jaspers POV:

Einkaufen mit Alice war furchtbar. Ich liebte meine Frau, keine Frage, aber sie konnte wahnsinnig anstrengend sein. Wenn sie etwas wirklich wollte, war sie stur ohne Ende und ließ nicht locker, bis sie bekam was sie wollte. Und leider war Shopping eine ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigungen, was im Endeffekt bedeutete, dass sie mindestens ein bis zweimal im Monat loszog und einen halben Laden leerkaufte. Ihr Schrank platzte aus allen Nähten und hätte sie nicht regelmäßig einen Teil des Inhalts an wohltätige Organisationen gespendet, hätte sie vermutlich einen eigenen Raum allein für ihre Bekleidung gebraucht. Ich liebte Alice über alles- aber ich hasste es mit ihr einkaufen zu gehen.

Seufzend verlagerte ich das Gewicht vom einen auf den anderen Fuß und verdrehte in Edwards Richtung die Augen. Er grinste, zuckte dann aber zusammen und sah sich hastig um. Bella war gerade das dritte Mal in Folge auf die Nase gefallen und versuchte sich jetzt fluchend aufzurichten. Wie Alice auf die mehr als dämliche Idee gekommen war, gerade Bella Swan in hochhackige Schuhe zu stecken war mir ein Rätsel. Edward lachte, rannte zu seiner Freundin herüber und stellte sie wieder auf die Füße. „Alles klar?", fragte er mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln, woraufhin sie ihm beleidigt gegen die Brust boxte, nur um aufzustöhnen und sich die Hand zu reiben. „Aua", maulte sie vorwurfsvoll und Edward verdrehte die Augen. „Langsam solltest du aber gelernt haben, dass man sich nicht mit einem Vampir anlegt", kommentierte er trocken und Bella streckte ihm die Zunge heraus, drehte sich um und stolzierte davon. Nun, sie _wollte _davonstolzierten, knickte allerdings schon nach zwei Schritten um und hätte sich sicherlich den Knöchel verstaucht, wenn Edward sie nicht rechtzeitig aufgefangen hätte. _Es leben die Vampirreflexe._

Bella fluchte lautstark und riss sich die Unfallbeschleuniger von den Füßen. „Ich bring Alice um", knurrte sie und stampfte durch den Laden auf meine Frau zu, die gerade versuchte Hope in ein paar hohe Stiefel einzuschnüren. Das arme Mädchen wirkte fast noch gequälter als Bella und warf mir einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Ich winkte nur fröhlich. „Und?", fragte Edward und ich wusste sofort was er meinte. „Sie sind nicht halb so schlecht drauf wie sie tun." „Dachte ich mir fast", grinste er und verwuschelte sich das Haar. „Was denkst du wie lange es noch dauert?" „Musst du nicht mich fragen", antwortete ich und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich bin nicht derjenige der Gedanken lesen oder in die Zukunft sehen kann. Ich kann dir nur sagen, was die Mädels fühlen. Und Alice ist noch lange nicht zufrieden und hat noch jede Menge Elan. Rechne lieber mit ein paar Stunden." Edward seufzte theatralisch und lachte dann. „Was tun wir nicht alles für unsere Frauen." _Aber hallo._

In diesem Moment polterte es hinter uns und ich hörte Bella fluchen: Sie war in ein Schuhregal gefallen. Edward eilte ihr schnell zu Hilfe, konnte sich aber ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, was seine Freundin natürlich bemerkte. Leise schimpfend warf sie ihre Schuhe nach ihm und versuchte gleichzeitig Alice mit ihrem Blicken zu töten. Meine Frau gab auf und erlöste uns. „Kein Schuhe-Shopping mehr für heute", sagte sie und machte dabei den Eindruck als hätte sie gerade zugestimmt ein Jahr lang von Tofu zu leben. Dann grinste sie und klatschte freudig in die Hände. „Auf in den nächsten Laden." Unser vierfaches Protestieren gekonnt ignorierend stolzierte sie voran und verfrachtete uns in einen Designerklamottenladen.

Hier wurden dann leider auch Edward und ich nicht mehr verschont. Während er schon bald hinter dem Haufen Hemden, Pullover und T-Shirts, die er anprobieren sollte verschwand, drückte Alice mir einen Stapel Jeans in die Hand, die meinen „zuckersüßen Hintern" betonen sollten. Edward lachte fast zehn Minuten lang gehässig und ich wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Meine Frau konnte wirklich peinlich sein. Ich tat ihr aber den Gefallen, nur um dann ein paar Minuten später Edward auszulachen, der in seinem karierten, lilanen Hemd etwas von einem schwulen Cowboy hatte und ganz offensichtlich vor Scham am liebsten gestorben wäre. Alice warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. „Das ist dafür, dass du dich über Jasper lustig gemacht hast, niemand verspottet den Hintern meines Ma... Freundes." Sie warf Hope einen kurzen Blick zu, aber die schien nichts bemerkt zu haben, war sie doch zu sehr damit beschäftigt ihr Gesicht möglichst ausdruckslos zu halten. Man musste kein Empath sein um zu wissen, dass sie sich innerlich halbtot lachte. Bella dagegen war nicht so rücksichtsvoll, sie lachte Edward ganz offen aus, verschluckte sich allerdings kurz darauf an der Luft und hickste, woraufhin ihr Freund äußerst zufrieden aussah. „Niemand lacht über mich", schnaubte er und stolzierte dann so gut es in der knallengen Lederjeans ging zurück in die Umkleidekabinen. Hope kicherte und schlug sich dann die Hand vor den Mund, offenbar war sie von ihrem Lachen selbst überrascht. Ich lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu und sie wurde rot. Bella grinste, legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und warf mir einen warmen Blick zu. Sie war glücklich.

„Gut", sagte sie schließlich und wandte sich ergeben Alice zu. „Tob dich aus." Meine Frau quietschte aufgeregt und klatschte begeistert in die Hände. „Jaaa, Shopping!" Damit schnappte sie sich Bella und Hope, zerrte sie durch die Gänge und drückte ihnen immer mehr Kleidungsstücke in die Arme. „Bella, du bist immer noch eine sechs, oder? Ach was frag ich, natürlich bist du das. Und Hope dürfte Größe vier tragen, so wie ich." Sie nickte zufrieden und schob die beiden dann in die Umkleidekabinen. „Alice", sagte ich. „Mach mal langsam und lass die beiden auch mal zu Wort kommen." „Aber..." „Ich weiß, dass du ganz aufgeregt bist, Schatz. Aber du weißt auch, dass Bella kein großer Shoppingfan ist und dass sie das hier nur wegen dir tut. Und Hope wirkt gerade auch etwas überfordert, wenn du mich fragst. Und wenn es einer weiß, dann ich", sagte ich ruhig und Alice zog eine Schnute. „Aber wenn sie schon mal mitkommen, muss ich das doch auch ausnutzen!" „Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass sie vielleicht öfter mit dir einkaufen gehen würden, wenn du es nicht jedes Mal auf Stunden ausdehnen würdest?", fragte ich ruhig und sie schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor. „Du bist doof." „Danke für die sachliche Diskussion", entgegnete ich nur und sie streckte mir die Zunge raus, küsste mich kurz und rannte dann zu den Umkleiden zurück. „Seid ihr fertig, Mädels?"

Etwa fünfundsiebzig Minuten und neunzehn Outfits später wirkten die beiden tatsächlich vollkommen fertig und selbst die sonst so zurückhaltende Hope jammerte jetzt schon nachdrücklich, dass ihr heiß war, ihre Füße wehtaten und sie keine Lust mehr hatte. Alice war zwar nicht glücklich darüber, erinnerte sich aber offenbar an meinen Rat und stimmte schließlich zu das Shoppingmassaker zu beenden. „Aber nur wenn ihr noch ein Kleid anprobiert!" Die beiden verzogen gleichzeitig und fast identisch das Gesicht und in diesem Moment sah man ihnen deutlicher denn je an, dass sie verwandt waren. „Supi. Edward, das blaue Kleid hinten links in Größe sechs und das cremefarbene Kleid einen Ständer weiter in Größe vier, bitte!" Edward salutierte, verschwand und war keine zwei Sekunden später mit den erwünschten Kleidungsstücken wieder da. Ich warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu. „Was denn?", machte er. „Hat doch keiner gesehen. Außerdem will ich hier raus, mir reicht es für heute." Damit drückte er den beiden Mädchen die Kleider in die Hände und drängte sie wieder in Richtung Umkleidekabinen. „Na los, hopp hopp! Und danach lade ich euch dann zum Essen ein, okay?" Hope zuckte kurz und ich spürte eine Welle von Unbehagen zu mir herüberschwabben. Wahrscheinlich war es ihr unangenehm, dass jemand Geld für sie ausgeben wollte. Ich verstand sie gut, aber das war etwas womit sie sich bei uns anfreunden müssen würde.

Ich winkte Edward zu mir herüber. „Was...?" „Keine Ahnung", murmelte er. „Ich kann ihre Gedanken immer noch nicht lesen. Ich hätte schwören können, dass ich als sie mit Bella im Badezimmer war irgendetwas gehört habe, aber dann war es auch schon wieder weg, wahrscheinlich habe ich mich getäuscht und einen Gedanken von irgendwem anders aufgeschnappt." Er seufzte frustriert. „Bei ihr ist es noch schlimmer als bei Bella, denn in ihr kann man wenigstens lesen wie in einem Buch. Aber Hope... die ist undurchdringlich." Er knurrte unzufrieden. „Jetzt erfährst du wenigstens mal wie es uns Normalos geht", kommentierte ich nur. „Nicht jeder weiß immer und überall was jeder um ihn herum denkt, also stell dich mal nicht so an, nur weil du es bei zwei einzelnen Menschen nicht weißt!" Edward ignorierte mich. „Vampire als normal zu bezeichnen, das kann auch echt nur von dir kommen", sagte er stattdessen und brummte erneut. „Aber deine Fähigkeiten funktionieren bei ihr, oder?" „Klar." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie funktionieren ja auch anders als deine. Allerdings ist Hope manchmal wirklich etwas schwierig zu durchschauen, ihre Gefühle sind teilweise wirklich sehr verwirrend und sprunghaft und manchmal kann ich sie auch gar nicht einordnen oder sie passen nicht zu der Situation. Wie gesagt, es ist merkwürdig." „Wie meinst du das?", fragte Edward mit gerunzelter Stirn und zuckte kurz zusammen, als ein Spiegel klirrte. „Alles klar, Schatz?" „Nichts passiert!", ertönten zwei Stimmen gleichzeitig und er grinste und wandte sich wieder mir zu. „Also?"

„Ich kann es nicht richtig erklären. Manchmal wenn sie lächelt, ist sie nicht glücklich. Manchmal wird sie innerhalb von einer Sekunde auf die andere ohne ersichtlichen Grund total panisch und manchmal quillt ihr Herz vor Zuneigung beinahe über, ohne dass irgendetwas Besonderes passiert wäre. Am extremsten ist es bei Bella- und bei Emmet. Jetzt wissen wir ja warum." Edward nickte nachdenklich und ich musste automatisch an die Frage denken, die mir seit gestern unter den Nägeln brannte. Mein Gegenüber schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie haben nicht weiter darüber gesprochen und da ich ihre Gedanken nicht lesen kann..." „Hat Bella denn nicht gefragt?", wisperte ich leise, sodass die Mädchen uns nicht hören konnten. „Nein. Hope sagte ihr, dass es an ihrem dreizehnten Geburtstag passiert ist und dass ihr Bruder einen Unfall hatte. Ich glaube, Bella war zu geschockt um zu fragen und als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, muss sie gemerkt haben wie sehr Hope die Erinnerung daran noch immer zusetzt. Das arme Ding, ich hab sie später stundenlang weinen gehört." Ich nickte. Armes Ding, das traf es ziemlich genau.

„Denkst du, sie hat eine Chance? Denkst du, wir kriegen sie wieder hin?", fragte Edward und ich sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Ja. Du weißt nicht wie sehr sie Bella liebt und wie glücklich sie darüber ist, dass wir sie mögen. Ihr Herz geht auf, wenn wir mit ihr reden, wenn sie mit uns zusammen ist. Sie wirkt glücklich. Klar, sie hat definitiv innere Dämonen zu bekämpfen, aber ihre Emotionen unterscheiden sich nicht so wahnsinnig von denen der anderen Menschen, auch wenn sie um einiges intensiver sind. Aber sie ist weitestgehend in Ordnung, ihr Leben wird nicht von ihren Ängsten bestimmt, sie blitzen nur immer wieder mal durch." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann nicht in sie hineinschauen, ich kann dir nur sagen was ich fühle, was sie fühlt. Sie ist voller Hoffnung und Sehnsucht nach Normalität. Ich denke, dass sie bereit ist alles Nötige zu tun, sie ist bereit zu kämpfen. Sie hat sich nicht aufgegeben, Edward und sie liebt Bella über alles. Sie will nicht weg von hier."

Edward sah mich lange an. „Und Bella?" „Sie ist glücklich und hat gleichzeitig panische Angst, dass Hope wieder verschwinden könnte. Sie hängt wahnsinnig an ihr, ich schätze sie ist auf sie ähnlich fixiert wie auf dich, jedenfalls reagiert sie gefühlsmäßig auf sie genauso stark wie auf dich. Und sie hat das Gefühl, dass du ihr Hope wegnehmen willst, sie hat Angst, dass du sie zwingst sich zu entscheiden. Die beiden scheinen sich mal sehr nahe gestanden zu haben und Bella ist überglücklich, dass sie ihre Cousine jetzt wieder hat. Sei vorsichtig, Edward, sie wäre beinahe zerbrochen, als du sie verlassen hast und eine Trennung der beiden würde Ähnliches auslösen. Die beiden lieben und brauchen sich. Beide haben Schuldgefühle und Angst, dass der andere sie nicht mehr mag, ihre Gefühle zueinander sind sich extrem ähnlich. Sie sind gut füreinander, sie ergänzen sich. Du weißt nicht was sie fühlen, Edward. Es ist als waren sie zerrissen oder als hätte ihnen ein Stück von sich selbst gefehlt. Ich weiß, dass du dir Sorgen um Bella machst und das ist auch dein gutes Recht, aber du hast keine Ahnung welches Ausmaß Hope in ihrem Herzen einnimmt. Wenn du sie trennst, wird Bella niemals vollständig glücklich sein. Wenn du also Bella beschützen willst, musst du auch Hope beschützen. Wenn die eine glücklich ist, ist es die andere auch. Und ich weiß, dass du Hope magst, mir kannst du nichts vormachen." Ich lächelte ihn ruhig an.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich sie nicht mag", antwortete Edward und ich seufzte. „Nein, aber du versuchst dich selbst davon zu überzeugen. Edward, du vergisst was für Fähigkeiten ich habe. Ich fühle, was du fühlst! Sie tut dir Leid und du hast sie gern, aber sobald Gefühle dieser Art aufkommen, versuchst du sie sofort mit negativen Gefühlen zu überdecken. Es ist genauso wie bei Bella damals. Du hattest sie gern, aber du wolltest es nicht. Es hat dir Angst gemacht, du wolltest dich nicht auf Bella einlassen, weil du sie nicht gefährden wolltest, aber vor allem auch weil sie menschlich ist und damit verletzlich. Vampire sind so gut wie unzerstörbar, du musst keine Angst haben, dass sie krank werden oder sterben, bei Menschen ist das anders, sie verlassen dich früher oder später. Bei Hope hast du instinktiv gespürt, dass sie labiler als andere Menschen ist und damit ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit sie bald wieder zu verlieren höher."

Edward starrte mich an, wütend. „Versuch nicht mich zu analysieren." „Ich kann nichts dafür", seufzte ich. „Glaub mir, mir gefällt es auch nicht, dass ich ständig spüre was ihr spürt und dass ich damit automatisch ins Grübeln komme. Es ist als hätte ich neun, zehn verschiedene Vergangenheiten, Ängste und Schicksale in meiner Brust, die versuchen mich aufzufressen. Du hast deine Eltern früh verloren, wurdest als Erster von uns verwandelt und bist mit Carlisle herumgezogen. Du hattest lange keine Familie, aber das war immer alles, was du wolltest. Du bist auf die Menschen, die du liebst fixiert, noch um einiges schlimmer als Bella und du hast Angst, dass sie dir wieder genommen werden, deswegen versuchst du niemanden an dich herangelassen. Bei Bella hattest du keine Chance, du hast versucht dich zu wehren, aber du hast es nicht geschafft. Und es war doch gut so, oder nicht? Du bereust nicht sie zu lieben und du bist glücklicher als je zuvor. Warum gibst du nicht auch Hope eine Chance? Du magst sie doch schon und sie ist ein liebes Mädchen und tut Bella gut. Manche Freundschaften brauchen Jahre, bei manchen funkt es sofort. Sie könnte unsere Schwester sein, Edward. Wäre das denn wirklich so schlimm?"

Er sah gequält aus und ich wusste, dass ich die Grenzen der Privatsphäre weit überschritten hatte, als ich angefangen hatte über seine Familie zu reden. Es tat mir leid, aber ich bereute es nicht. Ich hatte Jahrzehnte damit zugebracht zu fühlen was jeder um mich herum fühlte und oft fiel es mir schwer mich abzugrenzen, an manchen Tagen konnte ich den Kontakt zu meiner Familie kaum aushalten. Und Edward war in seinen Gefühlen teilweise sehr extrem, auch wenn er es sich nie anmerken ließ und so hatte ich eine Weile gebraucht um zu verstehen wo sein Verhalten herrührte. Seine Trennung von Bella hatte mich dann endgültig in seinen Verlustängsten bestätigt. Er hatte sie verlassen, bevor ihr etwas zustoßen und sie ihn verlassen würde, so wie es mit seinen Eltern geschehen war. Edward war nicht so abgeklärt wie er immer tat und ich hatte schon lange das Bedürfnis gehabt ihm zu helfen. Und vielleicht half ihm diese Konfrontation ja. Und so eigennützig das klang: Wenn es ihm besser ging, hielt auch ich es besser in seiner Nähe aus. Edward war ein schwieriger Charakter, voller widersprüchlicher Gefühle und Ängste. Ihn zu verstehen war beinahe so kompliziert wie Rosalie zu durchschauen. Ohne meine Fähigkeiten wäre mir beides sicherlich noch lange nicht gelungen.

Edward starrte mich an, sein Blick wirkte leer und ich konnte sagen, dass seine Gefühle verrücktspielten und er absolut durcheinander war, aber nichts von dem ließ er an die Oberfläche kommen. „Tut mir Leid, Ed", sagte ich leise, aber ich wusste, dass diese Unterhaltung längst überfällig gewesen war. Unser Verschwinden hatte Bella beinahe gebrochen und auch wenn er geschworen hatte sie nie wieder zu verlassen, konnte ich doch immer wieder fühlen, dass er sich ihre Liebe nicht erklären konnte und die Gefühle am liebsten abgetötet hätte. Edward war so dermaßen voller Angst Bella zu verlieren, dass er sie kaum noch alleine lassen wollte. Er schlief bei ihr, wachte über sie und wenn er mal nicht bei ihr sein konnte, bat er Alice ein Auge auf sie zu werfen. Er lebte ständig in der Angst, dass ihr etwas passieren könnte und das machte ihn kaputt. Auch Vampire hatten eine Seele und wir waren nicht unbegrenzt belastbar. Manchmal mussten auch wir gerettet werden.

Eine Welle der Frustration und der Wut schwabbte zu mir herüber und ich wusste, dass Edward meine Gedanken gelesen hatte und dass es ihm nicht passte, dass ich ihn auf diese Art und Weise wahrnahm, dass ich so über ihn dachte. _Ich habe nicht vor, mit irgendjemandem darüber zu reden, Ed. Es ist dein Leben und deine Entscheidung. Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich für dich da bin, wenn du mich brauchst, dass wir alle für dich da sind. Wir sind eine Familie. _Edward sah mich an, lange, dann lächelte er und nickte ernsthaft. Eine paar Sekunden hielten wir den Blickkontakt, dann wandte er sich ab und ging zu Alice herüber. Es war klar, dass sie alles verstanden hatte, aber sie war intelligent genug um zu wissen, wann sie sich besser raushielt. Sie lächelte mich an, offenbar war ich nicht der einzige, der sich um Edward Gedanken machte. Ich nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie leicht. „Gut gemacht", wisperte sie, wechselte aber das Thema als Edward zu grollen anfing. Er hatte die Nase voll von dem Thema und ich spürte instinktiv, dass die Situation eskalieren würde, wenn wir jetzt nicht vorsichtig waren. Und der Blick meiner Frau sagte mir, dass sie genau diese Eskalation gesehen hatte und deswegen den Mund hielt. „Mädels", sagte sie stattdessen. „Ihr seid schon Ewigkeiten da drin, lebt ihr überhaupt noch?"

Ein paar Sekunden lang herrschte Stille, dann ertönte Bellas leicht hysterische Stimme. „Glaub ja nicht, dass ich rauskomme, Alice! Man sieht meine Brüste", fügte sie unglücklich hinzu und ich hörte, dass sie zweimal auf und absprang. Alice verdrehte die Augen. „Das ist ja auch Sinn der Sache, sei froh, dass du welche hast!" Ich gluckste, woraufhin mir Edward kurz aber kräftig gegen die Brust hieb, allerdings konnte auch er ein Zucken seiner Mundwinkel nicht verhindern. „Und was ist mit dir, Hope?", fragte Alice. „Hast du auch Brüste?" „Haha", erklang es hinter dem dicken Vorhang. „Ich glaube, ich habe das Kleid falschrum an." Es raschelte. „Ups. Nein, nein, war richtig. Heilige Scheiße." Alice seufzte. „Mädels, kommt schon, ich wette ihr seht fantastisch aus! Zeigt doch mal her!" Sie machte einen Schritt nach vorne, zuckte dann aber zurück, als sie den heftigen Protest der beiden hörte. „Auf keinen Fall!" „Verschwinde, Alice!" „Man sieht meine Brustwarzen!" „Und praktisch meinen Bauchnabel!" Bella lachte. „Der war gut, Hope!" „Danke sehr", antwortete diese. „Aber mal im Ernst, ich zieh keine Kleider mit so einem Ausschnitt an, ich will nicht..." Sie schwieg und fügte dann leise hinzu: „Außerdem hab ich kein Geld für Schnickschnack, ich weiß schon nicht wie ich mir eine neue Jacke leisten soll." Den letzten Satz hatten wir wohl nicht hören sollen und die Welle der Scham, die zu mir herüberrollte überwältigte mich fast. _Mann, dieses Mädchen hat intensive Gefühle, das ist ja der Wahnsinn!_

„Okay", lenkte Alice überraschenderweise ein. „Zieht euch um und wir gehen dann essen, in Ordnung?" Hope schwieg, aber Bella stimmte überschwänglich für zwei zu und keine fünf Minuten später standen die Mädchen wieder vollkommen bekleidet neben uns. „Und, was hat euch am besten gefallen?", fragte Alice und Bella warf einen kurzen, scheuen Blick auf das Kleid in ihrer Hand. Auch Hope starrte die vielen Klamotten um sich herum an und wirkte sehnsüchtig. _Sie würde gerne Klamotten wie diese haben. _„Sie sind ganz hübsch, aber nicht so mein Stil", sagte sie leise und strich sich nervös durch das Haar. _Sie kann sie sich nicht leisten. _Alice nickte und drückte Edward dann die beiden Kleider in die Hände. „Dann lasst uns gehen. Sag mal Hope, du hast doch meine Größe, oder? Ich habe letzte Wochen einen fürchterlichen Fehlkauf getan, eine Jacke, wunderschön, aber sie steht mir leider überhaupt nicht. Ich wollte sie eigentlich zurückbringen, aber kann den Bon nicht mehr finden und da hab ich mich gefragt, ob du sie vielleicht haben möchtest? Wie gesagt, mir steht sie gar nicht und sie würde sonst nur im Schrank rumhängen." Ich hob eine Augenbraue, Alice war länger nicht mehr einkaufen gewesen, aber ich wusste natürlich, was sie bezweckte und hätte sie dafür am liebsten geküsst. Sie musste gesehen oder geahnt haben, dass Hope keine Almosen annehmen würde und wollte es ihr auf diese Weise leichter machen. Das Mädchen wirkte verunsichert, aber nicht gewillt ein Geschenk anzunehmen. „Ich... vielleicht. Aber dann möchte ich zumindest einen Teil..." Ich konzentrierte mich und sie entspannte sich merklich. „Vielleicht... okay, ja. Das ist lieb, danke." Sie wirkte etwas verwirrt über den Umschwung ihrer Gefühle, aber offenbar kannte sie das von sich schon und schöpfte keinen Verdacht. „Das ist toll, Alice. Wirklich, ich freue mich sehr."

Alice nickte zufrieden und klatschte dann fröhlich in die Hände. „So, Fütterungszeit." Damit schob sie die Mädchen in Richtung Ausgang und packte Edward am Arm. „Schnapp dir den grauen Pullover da vorne in Größe vier, bezahl ihn mit den Kleidern zusammen und versteck sie in meiner Tasche, okay?" Edward hob eine Augenbraue. „Wann haben wir beschlossen, dass ich bezahle?" „Glaub mir, du wirst mehr Freude an Bellas Kleid haben als ich", kommentierte sie trocken. „Außerdem bist du der Kerl, du bist fürs Bezahlen zuständig und ich überleg mir im Gegenzug eine Möglichkeit, bei der sie die Kleider tragen können. Du zahlen, ich denken, weißt du?" „Haha", machte mein Bruder, aber ich wusste, dass er nicht wirklich verärgert war. Er liebte Alice wie eine Schwester und nur ihr war es erlaubt Witze wie diese zu machen, ohne danach mit den Konsequenzen rechnen zu müssen.

Und während Edward brav zur Kasse dackelte und die Kleidung für die Mädchen bezahlte, legte ich meiner Frau einen Arm um die Schultern, küsste ihren Scheitel und zog sie eng an mich heran. „Und, darf ich erfahren was du mit den Kleidern vorhast?" „Nope", antwortete sie und grinste. „Das ist geheim." „Du hast also mal wieder einen Plan." „Jap." „Und du willst mir nicht sagen, worum es geht?" „Nö." Sie grinste fröhlich. „Vertrau mir einfach." „Ja, weil dein letzter Plan ja auch so super funktioniert hat! Ich hab da so eine dunkle Erinnerung, dass ich Bella damals mal eben nebenbei das Leben aushauchen wollte." Alice warf mir einen bitterbösen Blick zu. „Und wenn schon. Du hast dich doch mittlerweile viel besser unter Kontrolle und außerdem hat mein Plan funktioniert, wir stehen Bella jetzt immerhin viel näher als vorher, oder nicht?" Ich verdrehte die Augen, meine Frau hatte definitiv die Angewohnheit sich die Sachen so hinzudrehen wie es ihr gefiel. „Alice..." Sie sah mich traurig an. „Komm schon, Jazz! Es wird super werden, der absolute Knaller! Bitte Jazz, ich freu mich doch schon so!" Sie sah mich mit ihren großen, kullerrunden Augen von unten herauf an und machte einen Schmollmund. „Biiiittteeee!" Ich stöhnte innerlich auf. _Verdammt._ „Meinetwegen." Alice quietschte begeistert und begann wie ein Flummi auf und ab zu springen. „Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe, liebe, liebe dich!" Ich liebte sie auch. Wie sonst wäre ich wohl darauf gekommen erneut eine ihrer Wahnsinnsideen zu unterstützen? Das konnte doch nur schief gehen. Ich war erledigt. Oh Mann. Oh Mann. Oh Mannomannomann. Ich war so was von erledigt. _Es lebe die Liebe. _Woohoo.


	10. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9:**

Hopes POV:

Es fiel mir relativ schwer mich einzuleben. Es war als hätte man mir alle Dinge, die mein Leben einmal ausgemacht hatten genommen und sie durch andere, schwerer einzuschätzende ersetzt. Ich hasste und ich liebte es. Ich hasste es, dass ich nicht mehr täglich laufen konnte, hasste es, dass Bellas Waage jedes Mal etwas anderes anzeigte, hasste es, dass ich beim Essen nie alleine sein konnte und hasste es, dass ich in ständiger Angst vor einem Fressanfall oder einer Panikattacke lebte, weil ich genau wusste, dass es eine Katastrophe wäre, wenn mir das innerhalb meiner Familie passierte. Aber ich liebte es mit den Cullens zusammen zu sein, liebte die Art wie sie mich ansahen und mich behandelten als würden sie sich wirklich für mich interessieren, liebte es mich nicht wie eine Aussätzige oder ein Freak zu fühlen. Ich liebte es, dass Jake mir jeden Morgen eine Sms schrieb, liebte Billys Gesicht wenn er mich sah und ich liebte Bellas und meine Gespräche wenn es dunkel wurde. Ich liebte es mich sicher und nicht mehr einsam zu fühlen. Es war toll. Ich liebte es mit jedem von ihnen zusammen zu sein, aber ich hasste es, dass sich nichts von meiner alten Routine wirklich mit meinem neuen Leben vereinbaren ließ. Ich hasste es die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Ich hielt dieses „normale" Leben nur ein paar Tage durch, dann fing ich an, mir Stück für Stück wieder Beruhigungsmöglichkeiten einzubauen. Wann immer Bella unter der Dusche war, machte ich Sit-ups, die ich bei jedem Mal zu steigern versuchte und war sie mit Edward unterwegs, ging ich laufen. Ich begann meine Nahrungsaufnahme wieder strenger zu kontrollieren, legte Thementage ein und versuchte wann immer es ging mit dem Fahrrad zu Jake zu fahren, dann fiel es nicht so auf, wenn ich mal eine Mahlzeit ausließ. Ich wusste, dass es nicht gut war, dass ich mich wieder so auf mein Gewicht und meinen Körper fixierte, aber es fühlte sich an als wäre es zurzeit das einzige, was ich noch kontrollieren konnte und es beruhigte mich. Ich hatte keine Panikattacken, keine Fressanfälle, ich wurde nicht mal unruhig und Albträume hatte ich auch keine mehr, wobei ich stark vermutete, dass das damit zusammenhing, dass Bella und ich auch weiterhin in einem Raum und eng beieinander schliefen. Ihre Anwesenheit beruhigte mich auf eine längst vergessene Art und Weise. Es war schön. Ich war glücklich.

Beim Thema Schule war ich hin und hergerissen. Ich hatte es mir anders vorgestellt, besser. In meiner letzten Schule war es anders gewesen. Niemand hatte so sehr auf den anderen geachtet und es gab kein Getuschel, kein Gelächter. Hier war es anders, ich war die Neue und es war als gäbe es jeden Tag neue Gerüchte über mich. Mal war ich Bellas kleine Schwester, mal ihre heimliche Affäre, mal war ich hergekommen, weil ich vor kurzem ein Baby bekommen hatte und jetzt neu anfangen wollte, mal sagte man mir nach, dass ich in Wirklichkeit eine russische Spionin war, die hier ein Attentat plante. Und nein, das waren nicht die abstrusesten Gerüchte, man überlegte nämlich immer noch, ob ich jetzt Jasper Alice ausspannen oder Alice Jasper wegnehmen wollte. Ach und nicht zu vergessen: Mal war ich eine prüde Jungfrau, mal eine Schlampe, die auf SM-Spielchen stand. Es. War. Krank. Vielleicht war das der Auslöser gewesen, vielleicht hatte ich es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten ständig unter Beobachtung zu stehen, aber vielleicht war Schule auch nur ein Punkt auf einer langen Liste gewesen. Fakt war: Ich hasste die Schule. Ich hasste die Schüler, hasste die Lehrer, die mich auf diese merkwürdig neugierige Art und Weise anstarrten und ich hasste die Fächer, weil ich es aus irgendeinem Grund kaum noch schaffte mich zu konzentrieren und so der meiste Stoff einfach an mir vorbeizurauschen schien. Mein Glück im Unglück war, dass die Cullens mich nach wie vor sehr mochten, dass sie versuchten mich vor den anderen Schülern abzuschirmen und die Gerüchte vor mir ins Lächerliche zogen und versuchten mich aufzuheitern. Auch in den Mittagspausen saßen wir immer zusammen, wo mir Jasper, Bella oder Alice, einmal sogar Edward (je nachdem wer mit mir welchen Kurs besuchte) eine kurze Zusammenfassung der Stunden gaben.

Ich war froh, dass sie mir halfen, denn bis jetzt war ich immer eine sehr gute Schülerin gewesen, im vorletzten Jahr hatte ich durch die viele Lernerei sogar eine Klasse überspringen können, etwas was mir jetzt definitiv zu Gute kam, denn so würde ich in zwei Monaten hoffentlich meinen Abschluss machen können, einen weiteren Schritt in die Unabhängigkeit. Ein Traum von mir war es aufs College zu gehen und irgendwann als Grundschullehrerin zu arbeiten, aber dafür brauchte ich ein Stipendium, ansonsten würde ich mir ein Studium niemals leisten können. In den letzten Jahren war das kein Thema gewesen, ich hatte viel und intensiv gelernt, schließlich hatte ich keine Freunde gehabt und außerdem war es eine gute Möglichkeit gewesen mich abzulenken. Jetzt allerdings hatte ich Probleme mich mehr als zehn Minuten am Stück zu konzentrieren und das beunruhigte mich. Was war los mit mir? Wie konnte ich zulassen, dass ich mir jetzt noch alles kaputt machte, dass ich so kurz vorm Ziel all meine Chancen auf ein College verdarb?

Ich beschloss mich wieder zusammenzureißen und notfalls noch mehr Koffein zu mir zu nehmen und nachts zu lernen. Ich nickte energisch und schob mir dann eine Gabel voll Erbsen in den Mund. Heute war ein grüner Tag, das hatte ich heute Morgen entschieden, also gab es zum Mittag Erbsen, Brokkoli und Götterspeise. Die anderen schienen meine Wahl zwar merkwürdig zu finden, aber meine Erklärung, dass ich kein großer Fan von Kantinenessen war schien ihnen zu genügen. Davon abgesehen hatte ich die Cullens seit meiner Ankunft kein einziges Mal essen sehen, etwas was jemandem wie mir natürlich direkt auffiel. Und Bellas Essgewohnheiten waren auch alles andere als normal, sie aß sehr unregelmäßig und ständig durcheinander, in Kombinationen von denen mir längst übel geworden wäre. Gerade jetzt tunkte sie ihre Pommes in Schokopudding und kaute mit verzücktem Grinsen auf ihnen herum. Alice starrte sie angewidert an. „Sag mal... bist du schwanger, Bella?" Ein dreifaches Prusten ertönte. Jasper kicherte albern, während Bella und ich unser Essen durch die Gegend spuckten und Edward mit merkwürdig leerem Gesichtsausdruck da saß. „So witzig, Alice", sagte er schließlich und ich schüttelte mich innerlich. Schwanger... Sex. _Themenwechsel!_

„Ähm", machte ich und piekte ein winziges Stückchen Brokkoli auf meine Gabel. „Was hast du denn für heute geplant, Alice?" Meine Freundin (jaaaah, meine Freundin!) grinste. „Ach, ich dachte ich nehm dich und Jasper gleich mit zu uns nach Hause und zeig dir schon mal die Jacke, die ich dir geben wollte. Dann kannst du dir auch gleich mal mein Zimmer angucken, du wirst es lieben, das versprech ich dir! Und ansonsten... ich weiß nicht, vielleicht einen Film anschauen, dir die Haare machen und dich ein wenig schminken?" Sie grinste und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Das wird bestimmt lustig." Ich stöhnte innerlich, Alice schien in mir und Bella ihre persönlichen Anziehpuppen und Stylingopfer gefunden zu haben. „Sicher", murmelte ich nur und fing mir dafür von Jasper einen mitfühlenden Blick ein. Seine zuckenden Mundwinkel entgingen mir allerdings auch nicht und dafür trat ich ihm einmal kräftig gegen das Schienbein. Nun, mein „AU!" traf es nicht mal ansatzweise. Verdammt, der Kerl hatte Muskeln wie Stahl. _Heilige Scheiße. _„Selbst Schuld", grinste Bella und ich streckte ihr die Zunge raus. „Blöde Kuh." „Selber." „Wie originell." „Selber." „Ach leck mich doch." „Selber!" „Wie soll ich das denn machen?" Sie stutzte, öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und lachte. „Ich liebe dich auch." Ich lächelte. Es war schön so unbeschwert sein zu können, es war wie früher, als wir noch ganz klein waren. Manchmal wünschte ich mir diese Zeit zurück, aber dann erinnerte ich mich auch an die schlechten Seiten und entschied mich schnell wieder um. Nein, es war gut, dass ich kein Kind mehr war und um nichts in der Welt wollte ich wieder eins sein! Niemals wieder wollte ich mich so schwach und ausgeliefert fühlen, niemals wieder...

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und vertrieb die schlechten Erinnerungen. „Habt ihr euch schon überlegt, was ihr nach dem Abschluss macht?", fragte ich und richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit dabei besonders auf Bella. „Edward und ich überlegen nach Alaska zu gehen", sagte sie und ich hob eine Augenbraue. „Wirklich?" „Jap." „Ist schön da, wirklich, aber scheißkalt, das sag ich dir!" Ich versuchte zu lachen. Es funktionierte eher dürftig. Verdammt, wieso schockierte mich diese Aussage jetzt so? Ich wusste doch, dass Bella dieses Jahr ihren Abschluss machte, was hatte ich erwartet, dass alles so wie bisher bleiben würde? Die Wahrheit war, dass ich nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht hatte. Natürlich war mir klar, dass im Juni unsere Abschlussprüfungen anstanden, aber ich hatte wohl zu sehr in der Vergangenheit gelebt und war zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen irgendwie durch den Tag zu kommen, als dass ich wirklich registriert hatte, dass meine Zukunft bald beginnen würde. Ich hatte mich immer um meine Noten gesorgt, aber durch das ständige Umziehen hatte ich einfach vergessen mich überhaupt bei einem College zu bewerben und mich vor allem um ein Stipendium zu kümmern. Es traf mich wie ein Schlag und ich schluckte. _Heilige Scheiße. _Bei der ganzen Sorge darum mir meine Zukunft nicht zu versauen, hatte ich ganz vergessen mich darum zu kümmern, dass ich überhaupt eine Zukunft hatte. Mir wurde schlecht.

„Hope?", fragte Jasper mich beunruhigt und griff über den Tisch hinweg nach meiner Hand. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Ich starrte ihn an, bewegungslos, unfähig zu atmen. _Heilige Scheiße. Verdammt. _„Hrch", war alles was ich herausbrachte und ich spürte, dass die Panik in mir hochzukochen begann. „Ich muss mal", presste ich heraus, sprang auf und stürmte aus der Cafeteria. Ich rannte den ganzen Weg zu der Mädchentoilette, wo ich mich in einer Kabine verbarrikadierte. _Heilige Scheiße. _Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals und meine Knie zitterten so stark, dass ich mich auf den Klodeckel fallen lassen musste. Ich begann zu hyperventilieren. _Du bist so dämlich, so dämlich, so dämlich! _Ich wimmerte, verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen und versuchte gleichzeitig regelmäßig zu atmen. Es funktionierte nicht. Wie zum Teufel hatte ich vergessen können mich für ein Studium zu bewerben? Es war April, da würde mich doch keiner mehr nehmen, oder? Und selbst wenn, ich hatte vielleicht noch zwanzig Dollar, das wars, ich konnte es mir nicht leisten aufs College zu gehen und alle Stipendien waren sicher schon vergeben! Wie hatte ich nur so nachlässig sein können? Ich hatte immer gedacht, dass ich noch Zeit hätte, dass alles was ich tun musste war mich um meine Noten zu kümmern...

Ich schlug meinen Kopf gegen die Wand. Und noch einmal. Und noch einmal. _Dämlich, dämlich, dämlich. _Hatte ich wirklich gedacht, dass sich alles von selbst regeln würde? Wie blöd war ich denn bitteschön? Jess hatte Recht gehabt, ich war innerlich wirklich noch ein Kind und manchmal furchtbar naiv. _Verdammt. _Wie konnte man wissen, dass man bald seinen Abschluss machte, aber den Zeitraum nicht registrieren? Kinder lebten so in den Tag hinein, aber ich war siebzehn... Das war doch nicht normal, irgendwas stimmte doch mit mir nicht. Ich begann meinen Kopf fester gegen die Fliesen zu schlagen. Das Geräusch beruhigte mich, aber meinen Atem regulierte es leider nicht. Schwarze Flecken tanzten vor meinen Augen und ich fühlte mich ganz leicht. _Hui... _Ich kicherte.

Es war so schnell vorbei wie es begonnen hatte. Irgendetwas hielt meinen Kopf fest und von ganz weit weg hörte ich eine Stimme. „Hör auf, hör auf, du tust dir ja weh!" Ich wurde augenblicklich ruhig, meine Gedanken klärten sich und meine Atmung wurde regelmäßiger. Die schwarzen Flecken verschwanden und meine Umgebung wurde wieder scharf. „Alles in Ordnung, Hope?", hörte ich die Stimme erneut und ich blinzelte verwirrt und sah in Jaspers besorgtes Gesicht. Alice stand hinter ihm und wirkte nicht weniger erschüttert. „Jaaaaah", machte ich langgezogen und nahm seine Hände von meinen Wangen. „Bin ein bisschen ausgerastet, sorry. Ist aber wieder gut jetzt." Jasper schnaubte nur. „Na klar. Lass mich mal deinen Kopf sehen, bitte." Er wartete nicht auf eine Reaktion, sondern drehte mich einfach herum. „Hmm. Scheint nicht so schlimm zu sein, kein Blut, aber das wird eine ordentliche Beule. Mensch Hope, du hättest dich ernsthaft verletzen können, spinnst du?" Er klang aufgebracht, aber ich antwortete nicht. Wahrscheinlich tickte ich wirklich nicht mehr ganz sauber. Ach was, ganz bestimmt sogar. Wer sonst was so verrückt vollkommen auszuticken, nur weil er mit dem College vielleicht noch ein Jahr warten musste? Ich seufzte. Ich hasste es, wenn die Dinge nicht so liefen wie ich es geplant hatte, ich hasste es nicht mehr die Kontrolle zu haben. Und genau das führte jedes Mal dazu, dass ich ausrastete und wirklich die Kontrolle verlor, über meinen Körper, meinen Geist, meine Vernunft. _Ein Teufelskreis._

„Hope!", ertönte erneut Jaspers Stimme und er schüttelte mich leicht. „Hope, kannst du mich hören?" „Ja doch", murrte ich und befreite mich unsanft von seinen Händen. Ich hasste mich dafür, dass ich so ausgerastet war. Warum konnte ich nicht normal sein? „Bella?", fragte ich und Jasper zog mich auf die Füße und führte mich zu den Waschbecken. _War die Tür nicht abgeschlossen? _„Edward ist mit ihr losgezogen, um dir eine Coke zu holen. Wir haben ihr gesagt, dass dir übel geworden ist." _Gott sei Dank. _„Woher...?" „Sagen wir ich hatte da so eine Ahnung", antwortete Alice und drehte den Wasserhahn auf. „Trinken." Ich gehorchte und nahm ein paar Schlucke, während Jasper mir beruhigend über den Rücken rieb. „Und jetzt sag uns bitte, was dich so aus der Fassung gebracht hat." Ich senkte beschämt die Augen. Das war ja mal wieder typisch, ein paar Tage lang war alles gut gewesen und jetzt machte ich ihnen mal wieder mehr als deutlich, was für ein Freak ich doch war. _Vielleicht ist es einfach deine Bestimmung unglücklich und einsam zu sein. _„Es war nichts", sagte ich leise und Jasper schnaubte erneut. „Natürlich, wegen nichts verletzt du dich selbst und schlägst dich dabei beinahe bewusstlos!" „So ein Quatsch", murmelte ich. „Ein Schädel ist hart und hält einiges aus, um sich k.o zu schlagen muss man deutlich mehr Kraft aufwenden." _Glaub mir, ich weiß es._

„Nun, für meine Begriffe sahst du nicht so aus als hättest du gerade sonderlich viel Kontrolle über dich gehabt, aber wie auch immer", sagte Jasper und sah mich ernst an. „Wir haben dich wirklich gern, Hope, aber wir können nicht zusehen wie du leidest. Sag uns bitte, was da eben mit dir passiert ist und ich verspreche, dass wir nicht über dich urteilen oder schlecht über dich denken!" Vertrauen und Zuversicht durchströmten mich und ich konnte dem Verlangen mich zu öffnen und mir helfen zu lassen einfach nicht widerstehen. „Ich weiß, dass es bestimmt blöd klingt, aber ich habe gerade erst registriert wie nah die Zukunft schon ist und dass ich gar nicht vorbereitet bin. Ich habe keinen Studienplatz und kein Stipendium und nur eine ungefähre Vorstellung was ich mit meinem Leben mal anfangen möchte. Ich habe es die ganze Zeit vor mir hergeschoben eine wirkliche Entscheidung zu treffen, ich hab immer gedacht, dass ich noch Zeit habe und dann... auf einmal heißt es zwei Monate und dann sind Abschlussprüfungen und ich habe keine einzige Vorkehrung getroffen und... und... und Bella..." „Und Bella und Edward gehen nach Alaska", sagte Alice und Jasper nickte langsam. „Und lassen dich hier." „Ja." „Wie ich es getan habe als wir noch Kinder waren", ertönte Bellas Stimme auf einmal hinter mir und ich zuckte zusammen. _Ja. _„Ich wollte nicht... ich weiß nur nicht wo ich hin soll, weißt du? Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll... Ich bin nicht bereit... Ich weiß nicht... Ach keine Ahnung." Ich rieb mir über die Augen. „Tut mir Leid, Bella, ich wollte nicht... Ich dachte es würde einfach immer so weiterlaufen, weißt du? Schule, Jake, Billy, wir beide... Ich dachte, es würde für immer so bleiben. Jetzt hab ich nur noch zwei Monate, dann ist alles wieder vorbei, dann bin ich wieder allein. Das ist nicht fair. Ich wünschte, ich könnte einfach die Zeit anhalten, ich möchte nicht, dass sich etwas ändert, zumindest nicht das alles hier."

„Aber du kannst doch mit nach Alaska kommen", entgegnete Bella heftig und lächelte. „Das ist doch sowieso die Idee! Edward hat Beziehungen zu allen möglichen Unis, wir besorgen dir ein Stipendium und bleiben zusammen. Du kommst einfach mit, das ist doch keine große Sache." Ich lächelte. „Sie kann nicht mitkommen, Bella", sagte Edward in diesem Moment und mein Gesicht fror ein. „Du weißt das." Meine Cousine öffnete empört den Mund, stockte und dann entglitten ihr die Gesichtszüge. _Sie wollen dich nicht. _Alice nahm meine Hand und drückte sie leicht. Ich fröstelte. „Edward meint, dass wir dich nicht von hier fortreißen können. Wir wissen, dass Charlie und Jacob, aber vor allem auch Billy sehr wichtig für dich sind. Du hast sie gerade erst wiedergefunden, wir können nicht erwarten, dass du sie für uns wieder verlässt." Edward nickte langsam. „Ja. Das habe ich gemeint." „Oh", machte ich. „Oh." Sie hatten recht. Ich wollte nicht fort von hier, aber ich konnte mir auch nicht vorstellen ohne Bella zu sein und die Cullens waren mir allein in den letzten Tagen sehr ans Herz gewachsen, ich wollte lieber nicht wissen wie das in zwei, drei Monaten sein würde. „Ich..." Ich unterbrach mich selbst, ich hatte keine Worte.

„Ach weißt du, es gäbe eine ganz einfache Lösung", sagte Edward, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und grinste selbstzufrieden. „Bella müsste sich nur gegen Alaska entscheiden, dann könntet ihr euch hier in der Nähe ein College suchen und alle wären zufrieden." Meine Cousine knurrte. „Nicht alle! Ich möchte nach Alaska, ich... ich wollte da schon immer mal hin!" „Aber wir könnten die _Reise _um ein, zwei Jahre verschieben", sagte Edward und sie starrte ihn wütend an. „Nein! Edward, das ist nicht fair, so war das nicht abgemacht!" „Sie zieht einen Urlaub der Zeit mit mir vor?" Sämtliche Köpfe drehten sich in meine Richtung und erst da merkte ich, dass ich laut gesprochen hatte. Ich wurde rot. Bella dagegen wand sich. „Nein... ich meine... Es ist ein Lebenstraum von mir mal nach Alaska zu kommen, weißt du? Und da dachte ich mir, dass ich es einfach mit dem Studium verbinde und dann..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich... ich hab nicht daran gedacht..." „Du hast nicht an mich gedacht", vervollständigte ich ruhig. „Ist schon gut, Murmel. Ich komm klar, wirklich. Wenn es dein Traum ist, unterstütze ich dich. Ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist. Und vielleicht kommst du ja irgendwann zurück."

Jasper und Alice seufzten synchron und ich sah sie fragend an. Sie wichen meinem Blick aus. Auf einmal fühlte ich mich ganz leer und selbst Jasper, dessen Anwesenheit mich sonst immer irgendwie beruhigt hatte, konnte diesmal nichts ausrichten. Unbeholfen tätschelte er meine Schulter und ich umarmte mich selbst. „Nein, nein wirklich. Ich bin eben nur... es ist nicht so schlimm, mir war nur nicht klar wie nah die Zukunft schon ist, das ist alles. Ich werd einfach... ich überleg mir etwas, notfalls geh ich im nächsten Jahr auf College. Und wir können uns ja schreiben, keine große Sache, wirklich!" Ich umarmte mich fester und zog mich tief in mein Inneres zurück, an den einzigen Ort, an dem mir niemand wehtun konnte. Hier war ich sicher, war es immer gewesen und würde es immer sein. Ich machte dicht.

Es war mir egal, dass sie bald alle fort sein würden, es interessierte mich nicht. Ich war jahrelang auf mich allein gestellt gewesen, ich war es gewöhnt einsam zu sein. Es war keine große Sache, das versuchte ich mir zumindest einzureden. Irgendjemand sagte meinen Namen und kalte Hände fassten mich an den Unterarmen. Ich schüttelte sie unwirsch ab und drängte mich an Edward und Bella vorbei. Im Flur angekommen, atmete ich tief durch und beschleunigte meine Schritte. Jemand rief nach mir, aber es war mir egal, mir was alles egal. Wen kümmerte es, ob mein Schwänzen irgendwelche Konsequenzen haben würde, wen kümmerte es ob ich aufs College gehen konnte oder nicht, ich würde so oder so bald wieder alleine sein. Dad, Mom, Ben, Bella, sie alle hatten mich im Stich gelassen. Die Menschen, die ich liebte verließen mich, so war es immer gewesen und so würde es wohl auch immer sein. Also wozu noch kämpfen? Wen kümmerte es schon...


	11. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10:**

Bellas POV:

Die nächsten Tage waren schwierig. Morgens wenn ich aufstand, war Hope schon längst weg und wenn sie abends wieder da war, schlief ich meistens schon. Zur Schule kam Hope oft erst kurz vor Unterrichtsbeginn, in den Kursen war sie sehr still und musste mehrmals von den Lehrern ermahnt werden, weil sie auf Nachfragen keine Ahnung hatte worüber wir sprachen. In der Mittagspause saß sie zwar bei uns, sprach aber kaum ein Wort und pflückte stattdessen ihr Sandwich auseinander und aß kaum einen Bissen. Wann immer wir sie ansprachen, zuckte sie zusammen und wirkte vollkommen desorientiert. Ich brauchte Jasper nicht, um sagen zu können, dass sie litt, aber ich wusste auch nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich hatte ein paar Mal versucht mit ihr zu reden, aber sie blockte jedes Mal ab, sagte mir dass alles in Ordnung sei und es ihr gut ginge, dass sie nur müde sei. Und um ehrlich zu sein wusste ich auch nicht was ich sagen sollte, wie sollte ich ihr erklären, dass ich sie jahrelang beziehungsweise vielleicht sogar nie wieder würde sehen können, weil ich mich dazu entschieden hatte ein Vampir zu werden und sie ansonsten vermutlich töten würde? Und wie sollte ich ihr klarmachen, warum es so wichtig für mich war, verwandelt zu werden, warum es so wichtig war es jetzt hinter mich zu bringen?

Um ehrlich zu sein, wusste ich es langsam selbst nicht mehr. Noch vor ein paar Wochen war es anders gewesen, da hätte mir außer Jake und meinen Eltern niemand gefehlt und zumindest bei Jake hätte ich immer gewusst, dass ich ihn wiedersehen können würde, ich würde ihn nicht verletzen können. Meine Eltern vielleicht sehr, sehr lange nicht mehr sehen zu können hatte mir das Herz gebrochen, aber es war nichts zu dem was ich jetzt fühlte. Sarah... Hope hatte in meinem Leben einen ähnlichen Stellenwert eingenommen wie Edward. Nüchtern betrachtet war meine Liebe zu meinem Freund alles andere als logisch nachzuvollziehen. Wie lange hatte es gedauert, dass ich keine Minute mehr ohne ihn sein wollte, wie lange hatte es gedauert bis ich ihn als Liebe meines Lebens bezeichnet hatte? Ein paar Tage, vielleicht Wochen? Aber es hatte sich richtig angefühlt, ich hatte einfach gewusst, gefühlt, dass ich nie wieder ohne ihn sein wollte. Bei Hope war es ähnlich. Ich kannte sie seit ihrem ersten Tag, sie war immer meine beste Freundin gewesen, hatte mich beschützt, war immer für mich da gewesen. Dann hatte meine Mutter mich von ihr fortgerissen, in einem Moment, in dem sie es gewesen war, die mich gebraucht hatte, etwas was ich mir immer noch nicht vergeben hatte. Und trotzdem war sie noch für mich da gewesen, hatte mir verziehen und sich ständig meine Sorgen angehört, hatte selten etwas von sich erzählt. Dann der Bruch. Es hatte mich innerlich zerrissen, mich zerstört und seitdem hatte mir immer etwas gefehlt, auch wenn ich die Gefühle nach einer Weile verdrängt hatte, ähnlich wie nach der Trennung von Edward. Ich hatte ihm verziehen wie ich ihr verziehen hatte und bei beiden war es gewesen als hätte die Zeit ausgesetzt, als wären sie nie weg gewesen.

Ich liebte die beiden mehr als mein Leben und ich war nicht bereit einen von ihnen aufzugeben. Und das hatte mich zum Nachdenken gebracht. Warum war mir die Verwandlung so wichtig und warum wollte ich unbedingt, dass es jetzt geschah? Seit ich Hopes leeren Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte, war mir klar wie lächerlich meine Sorgen bezüglich meines Alters gewesen waren. Ich wusste, dass es Edward egal war, also warum kümmerte es mich, dass mein menschliches Alter höher als seins war? Klar, ich wollte nicht unbedingt alt sein, wenn Edward mich verwandelte, aber nüchtern betrachtet war mir schon klar, dass es eigentlich egal war, ob er mich mit achtzehn oder mit fünfundzwanzig biss. Ich fühlte mich so oder so minderwertig im Vergleich mit ihm, aber daran würde auch die Verwandlung nichts ändern, so viel war mir klar. Das war mein Problem, etwas, was in meinem Kopf falsch lief und hatte nichts mit meinem tatsächlichen Äußeren oder Dasein als Mensch zu tun.

Warum also nicht noch ein, zwei, fünf oder zehn Jahre warten? Edward würde mich selbst als Greisin lieben, das wusste ich, auch wenn ich es absolut abstrus fand. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich einfach Angst, dass Edward es sich anders überlegen würde und wollte ihn an mich binden. Mann, ich war ja wie eins dieser Mädchen, die ihrem Freund ein Kind anhängten, nur um ihn zu halten. Ich schüttelte mich und kuschelte mich enger an Edward. Er streichelte mich, sprach aber nicht und ließ mich weiter meinen Gedanken folgen. Wenn ich also meine Minderwertigkeitskomplexe und meine Angst Edward zu verlieren strich, was blieb dann noch? Meine Angst mich auf etwas Neues einzulassen, zu studieren, mich vielleicht vor Edward zu blamieren? Er war so klug und ich war gerade mal Durchschnitt... Aber auch das war wieder nur eine Befindlichkeit von mir, kein wirklich plausibler Grund. Vermutlich würde sich auch diese Angst nicht einfach geben, nur weil ich auf einmal Blut statt Limo trank. Ich seufzte. Auch das Argument, dass ich Edward quälte zählte nicht mehr, denn er hatte mittlerweile gelernt dem Geruch meines Blutes zu widerstehen und es schien ihm von Tag zu Tag leichter zu fallen, er gewöhnte sich offenbar langsam an mich. Und da selbst Jasper nicht mehr das Verlangen zu haben schien mich zu töten, musste ich auf Edward in dieser Beziehung auch keine Rücksicht nehmen. Mal davon abgesehen wünschte er sich mehr als alles andere, dass ich noch einen Haufen menschliche Erfahrungen machte, bevor er mich verwandelte. Und ich wusste, dass er starke Schuldgefühle haben würde, wenn ich nur seinetwegen auf diese verzichtete.

Ich brummte. Blieb nur noch mein Sturkopf. Ich war es leid, dass Edward immer für mich entschied, dass er bestimmte wann und wie oft wir uns küssten, dass wir nicht miteinander schliefen oder überhaupt auch nur einen winzigen Schritt weiter gingen und natürlich wann und unter welchen Bedingungen ich gebissen wurde. Ich war es leid, dass er der Meinung war immer und überall zu wissen was gut für mich war, ich wollte auch mal gewinnen. _Super. Du willst einen der wichtigsten Menschen in deinem Leben einfach im Stich lassen, um Edward zu zeigen wo es langgeht. Große Klasse, das nenn ich mal einen guten Grund! _„Ach halt die Klappe", murmelte ich bockig und Edward lachte. „Diskutierst du mal wieder mit dir selbst?" „Hmm." „Und, seid ihr zu einem Ergebnis gekommen?", fragte mein Freund und ich setzte mich auf und sah ihn ernst an. „Aufgeschoben heißt nicht aufgehoben? Wenn ich sage, dass ich so weit bin, wirst du mich beißen?" Edward nickte und seine Mundwinkel zuckten aufgeregt. „Und ich darf so viel Kontakt mir Jake haben wie ich möchte?" Mein Freund nickte, selbst diese Forderung verdarb ihm nicht die gute Laune. „Und diese ganze Hochzeitssache kann noch warten?" Er grinste. „Was immer du möchtest, Liebling." Ich seufzte tief auf. „Und du denkst, dass sie uns in Port Angeles noch nehmen?" Edward lächelte. „Es gibt keine Uni auf dieser Welt, in die ich euch nicht reinkriege." Ich grummelte. Ich wollte es selbst schaffen und mich nicht in ein College einkaufen, das war peinlich, das war demütigend und das sagte ich Edward auch.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sicher, wenn du meinst, ich bin überzeugt, dass sie euch auch so aufnehmen. Wobei ich dich ja eigentlich lieber in Da..." Ich hob eine Augenbraue. „Nein. Wenn ich mich dazu entscheide aufs College zu gehen, möchte ich auch hier bleiben und so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Charlie, Jake und allen anderen verbringen. Außerdem würde ich Hope ungern von Billy wegreißen, sie liebt ihn so sehr." Mein Freund sah mich an, lange, nachdenklich. „Du tust das jetzt aber nicht wegen ihr, oder?" Ich legte die Stirn in Falten und wählte meine Worte mit Bedacht. „Nein, zumindest nicht nur wegen ihr. Du hast so viel vom College erzählt und das hat mich zugegebenermaßen etwas neugierig gemacht. Aber du hast schon recht, Hope war definitiv der Auslöser es noch mal zu überdenken. Seit sie wieder da ist, haben sich meine Prioritäten geändert, ich habe angefangen mich und mein Verhalten zu hinterfragen. Ich hab mich vielleicht in diese ganze Sache ein wenig reingesteigert, ja, aber weißt du, ich war so froh, als du endlich zugestimmt hattest und unsere Beziehung endlich für die Ewigkeit zu sein schien... Ich wollte das nicht wieder hergeben. Außerdem hatte ich endlich mal einen Streit gewonnen." Ich lachte, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. „Hope und ich sind gar nicht so unterschiedlich, mir war irgendwie auch nicht richtig klar, dass bald eine neue Ära beginnt. Und ich bin irgendwie davon ausgegangen, dass sich nichts ändert, genau wie sie. Es ist wie früher, wir waren davon überzeugt, dass wir für immer zusammen sein würden, dass uns nichts trennen können würde. Und wenn es dann doch passiert, fallen wir aus allen Wolken und müssen alles in Frage stellen." Ich seufzte erneut. „Aber zumindest dieses Mal hatte es ja eigentlich nur Gutes." Edward nickte. Er wirkte überglücklich und das allein entschädigte mich dafür, dass er mal wieder seinen Willen gekriegt hatte.

„Aber ich bezahl die Studiengebühren", sagte er auf einmal und ich winkte nur ab. Damit hatte ich schon gerechnet. „Wenn es dich glücklich macht, sicher. Sag mal, was meinst du, ist es unbedingt nötig umzuziehen oder können wir in Forks wohnen bleiben?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Port Angeles ist etwa eine Stunde entfernt, allerhöchstens eine halbe Stunde wenn ich fahre, wieso?" „Ich könnte mit Hope hier wohnen bleiben oder mir eine kleine Wohnung mit ihr teilen", sagte ich. „Damit würden wir schon mal die Lebenshaltungskosten klein halten. Bleiben natürlich noch die Studiengebühren, aber das kriegen wir schon hin." Edward sah mich an. „Bella, wir haben Geld genug, das ist doch kein Thema." Ich seufzte zum gefühlt tausendsten Mal. „Edward, sie wird keine Almosen wollen. Es fällt mir schon schwer genug etwas von dir anzunehmen und du bist mein Freund, sie wird nicht zulassen, dass du ihr das Studium bezahlst, niemals! Und sie selbst hat kein Erspartes mehr, das weißt du." „Ich werde mal meine Fühler ausstrecken und alle Kontakte abklopfen, wäre doch gelacht, wenn da kein Stipendium bei abfallen würde", sagte Edward schließlich schulterzuckend und ich fiel ihm um den Hals. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das sagen würdest." Er drückte mich fest an sich. „Seit wann befürwortest du meine kleinen Manipulationsversuche?" „Seit es um Hope geht", antwortete ich schulterzuckend und kuschelte mich an ihn.

Edward lächelte. „Du hast sie wirklich gern, was?" Ich nickte an seiner Brust. „Sie ist für mich das, was Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Esme und Carlisle für dich sind. Sie ist meine Familie. Sie ist alles für mich. Ich will sie nicht verlieren. Ich würde alles für sie tun, aber ich bin zugegebenermaßen froh, dass ich das gar nicht muss, sondern dass ich nur meinen Sturkopf überwinden musste." Ich lächelte, wurde dann aber doch traurig. Hope bereitete mir Sorgen. Seit dem Vorfall in der Mädchentoilette wusste ich nicht wo sie war und das machte mich krank, erst jetzt konnte ich verstehen wie es Edward mit mir ging. Ich hatte vermutet, dass sie die Nachmittage bei Jake verbrachte, aber als ich ihn eines Abends auf der Suche nach ihr angerufen hatte, hatte ich erfahren, dass sie nur einmal kurz dagewesen war, um mit Billy zu reden. Da es Edward immer noch nicht möglich war ihre Gedanken zu lesen, hatten wir Alice auf sie angesetzt und herausbekommen, dass sie oft stundenlang im Wald herumlief. Manchmal rannte sie und powerte sich aus bis sie nicht mehr stehen konnte, aber meistens streifte sie einfach nur Stunden ziellos umher. Einmal war sie unter einem Baum eingeschlafen und Alice hatte sie nicht sehen können. Ich war halb krank vor Sorge gewesen und hätte Edward nicht angeboten sie zu suchen und nach Hause zu bringen, wäre ich höchstpersönlich selbst losgegangen und hätte sie geholt. Hope hatte von dem ganzen Vorfall nichts weiter mitbekommen und hielt das Ganze hoffentlich immer noch für einen Traum.

Das war das eine, das andere war eine etwas brisantere Sache. Am Tag zuvor war ein Brief für sie angekommen und der offizielle Absender hatte mich aufgeschreckt. Mir war klargewesen, dass sie nach einer Wohnung suchte, aber ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet gehabt, dass sich so schnell etwas Passendes für sie finden ließ. Ich war panisch geworden, schließlich sprachen wir zurzeit so gut wie gar nicht miteinander und von Jasper wusste ich, dass sie sich unerwünscht, zurückgestoßen und allein gelassen fühlte, also hatte ich das getan, was jede bescheuerte, besitzergreifende Cousine an meiner Stelle getan hätte: Ich hatte den Brief vor ihr versteckt und so getan als wäre nichts gewesen. Edward hatte mir zwar eine Menge Ärger prophezeit, aber ich hatte ihr den Brief einfach nicht geben können, zu groß war – auch jetzt noch- meine Angst, dass sie einfach ihre Sachen packen und gehen würde. Auch wenn ich mich erst jetzt dazu entschieden hatte meine Verwandlung noch etwas hinauszuzögern, hatte ich um ehrlich zu sein schon die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass ich mich nicht von Hope trennen konnte, vermutlich hatte ich deswegen auch den Brief unterschlagen: Ich wollte nicht dass sie ging, ich wollte nicht mal, dass sie in eine eigene Wohnung zog. Ich wollte, dass sie bei mir blieb, in meinem Zimmer, neben mir auf der Matratze auf dem Boden. Was für eine Ironie: Ich war so darauf bedacht sie bei mir zu behalten, dass ich die einzige Sache, die uns wirklich trennen konnte einfach übersehen und sie damit stark verletzt hatte.

Aber das würde schon wieder werden, schließlich hatte ich ja jetzt eingesehen, dass es absolut schwachsinnig war so auf die Verwandlung zu pochen und damit konnte fast alles so weiterlaufen wie bisher. Wir würden auf dasselbe College gehen und auch das mit den Finanzen würden wir schon irgendwie hinbekommen. Es würde perfekt werden, jetzt konnte uns nichts mehr trennen, da war ich mir sicher. Stellte sich nur noch die Frage, wie ich meinen Stimmungsumschwung Hope verklickern sollte, ohne dass sie das Gefühl hatte, dass ich nur wegen ihr blieb und sie sich schuldig fühlte. Denn sie war nicht der Grund, sie war _ein_ Grund, aber vor allem der Auslöser. „Denkst du sie ist in Ordnung?", fragte ich und Edward strich mir über die Wange. „Na klar." Aus irgendeinem Grund schien sich seine Einstellung zu meiner Cousine seit ein paar Tagen verändert zu haben. Ich wusste nicht warum, konnte es mir nicht erklären, aber tippte einfach mal darauf, dass ihm vielleicht Carlisle oder Alice ins Gewissen geredet hatten. Ich war froh darüber, denn irgendwie war es doch echt bescheuert. Ich hielt mich für eine Gefahr für Edward und seine Familie, weil ich mich nicht selbst verteidigen konnte, er hielt sich und seine Familie für eine Gefahr für mich und befürchtete, dass Hopes fehlende mentale Stabilität mich herunterziehen würde und Hope wiederum empfand sich vermutlich als die allergrößte Belastung überhaupt. Wir waren wirklich bescheuert, alle miteinander und da schenkten sich Mensch und Vampir mal so was von gar nichts!

Ich grinste. „Was?" „Ach nichts", sagte ich. „Ich habe gerade nur mal wieder festgestellt, dass Menschen und Vampire so unterschiedlich gar nicht sind." „Interessante These", antwortete Edward, setzte sich auf und schob mich von sich. „Die müssen wir später unbedingt mal diskutieren." Ich sah ihn überrascht an und er lächelte und drückte mir einen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel. „Du bekommst Besuch." Damit verließ er mein Zimmer und ich hörte ihn die Treppe heruntergehen und jemanden fröhlich begrüßen. Oh ja, ich hatte heute definitiv einen Mann glücklich gemacht. Ich grinste über diesen doppeldeutigen Vergleich, aber dann hörte ich die Tür des Badezimmers klappern. _Hope. _Ich stand auf und wollte schon herüber gehen, entschied mich dann aber doch dazu sie in Ruhe duschen zu lassen und dann mit ihr zu reden. Währenddessen konnte ich mir ja schon mal eine plausible Ausrede überlegen.

Zwanzig Minuten später betrat Hope in Jogginghose und Top mein Schlafzimmer und wrang sich die nassen Haare aus. „Hi", sagte sie leise und wich meinem Blick aus. Ich starrte auf ihre Oberarme. Im Vergleich zu meinen wirkten sie lächerlich dünn und ich hätte schwören können, dass Hope an Gewicht verloren konnte. Allerdings war das innerhalb von ein paar Tagen jawohl ein absolutes Ding der Unmöglichkeit und so schob ich es einfach mal darauf, dass ich sie bis jetzt noch nie in einem kurzärmligen Oberteil gesehen hatte. Trotzdem, das Mädchen musste definitiv mehr essen! Ich schüttelte den Kopf und konzentrierte mich wieder auf mein eigentliches Vorhaben. „Hast du eine Minute für mich? Ich würde ganz gern mit dir reden." Sie nickte, ließ sich auf ihrer Matratze nieder und begann mit ihren Fingern durch ihre nassen Haare zu fahren. „Ich hab in den letzten Tagen viel über diese ganze Collegesache nachgedacht..." Sie versteifte sich. „Weißt du, Edward war schon die ganze Zeit nicht allzu glücklich darüber umzuziehen, aber ich hatte mich irgendwie in diese Idee verrannt. Du weißt schon, etwas ganz Neues anfangen, ein Abenteuer erleben, einfach aus dieser Kleinstadt abhauen." Meine Cousine hob den Kopf und sah mich das erste Mal wieder richtig an. _Sehr gut, weiter so. _„Jedenfalls habe ich jetzt noch mal lange mit ihm gesprochen und wir haben uns dazu entschlossen, doch hier zu bleiben."

Hope lächelte, wirkte aber etwas unsicher. „Du tust das aber nicht wegen mir, oder? Nicht dass ich dir ein schlechtes Gewissen oder so gemacht habe." Ich seufzte. „Die Wahrheit?" Hope nickte. „Ich möchte nicht gehen, das ist die Wahrheit. Ich habe dich gerade erst wiedergefunden und ich bin nicht bereit dich wieder herzugeben und dann Jahre nicht zu sehen." Sie zuckte zusammen. „Jahre? Wieso denn Jahre?" _Na super, gerade lief es und du versaust wieder alles! _„Na ja, das Leben soll da ja ziemlich teuer sein und da hätten wir sicherlich nicht so oft Geld für Flugtickets. Außerdem wäre ich natürlich durch das Studium extrem eingespannt gewesen." _Respekt! _„Oh, ja, richtig", murmelte Hope, aber ich sah ihr an, dass sie sich immer noch schuldig fühlte. „Und außerdem bin ich auch nicht bereit eine so schwerwiegende Entscheidung zu treffen, ohne auf die Unterstützung von Charlie zählen zu können. Es ist so weit weg, ich kann nicht einfach nach Hause kommen und mich bei ihm ausheulen und es ist eine längerfristige Verpflichtung. Wenn ich mich einschreibe, muss ich das auch durchziehen, weißt du?" „Oh Gott", machte Hope und ich sah sie endlich wieder lächeln. „Ich weiß was du meinst! Weißt du warum ich mich noch für kein College beworben habe? Die Wahrheit?" „Klar", grinste ich und ließ mich neben ihr auf die Knie fallen. „Ich hab eine Riesenpanik mich so festzulegen! Ich muss dann mehrere Jahre an einem Ort bleiben, ich kann nicht einfach weglaufen, wenn ich Angst bekomme, ansonsten verliere ich alles. Das macht mir wahnsinnige Angst, was wenn ich es nicht schaffe? Was wenn ich es irgendwann nicht mehr aushalte und alles hinschmeiße, was wenn ich zu dumm für ein Studium bin? Was wenn ich es versuche und scheitere? Wenn ich es angehe, wird aus meinem Traum Realität und wenn ich es dann versiebe, ist alles wofür ich gelebt habe, all meine Hoffnung weg. Ich weiß nicht ob ich das ertragen könnte! Ich hab so eine Angst vor der Zukunft, Bella!"

Wortlos nahm ich sie in den Arm und drückte sie ganz fest an mich. „Ich doch auch, ich doch auch, Hope! Aber wir gehen das Stück für Stück gemeinsam an, ja? Wir helfen uns gegenseitig, so wie früher, wir beide gegen den Rest der Welt, in Ordnung?" Sie nickte und schniefte an meinem Hals. Auch ich hatte Mühe den Kloß in meinem Hals herunterzuschlucken, die letzten Tage waren wirklich furchtbar gewesen. Ich räusperte mich und blinzelte mehrmals, erst dann traute ich mir genug, um mich von ihr zu lösen und sie anzusehen. „Wir packen das, Hope. Wir schreiben noch heute unsere Bewerbungen und schicken sie los. Ist dir Port Angeles recht?" Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern, zustimmend. „Aber ich weiß nicht wie..." „Das mit dem Geld kriegen wir hin. Vielleicht gibt es noch ein Stipendium, für das du die Voraussetzungen erfüllst. Und wenn nicht, überlegen wir uns etwas anderes. Wir kriegen das hin, Hope. Alles wird gut." Sie lächelte und strich mir sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich hab dich gar nicht verdient." „Ja, du bist viel zu gut für mich", stimmte ich zu, obwohl ich genau wusste, dass sie es so nicht gemeint hatte. „Im Ernst: Wie du schon sagtest, es ist keine große Sache. Außerdem warst du auch immer für mich da und jetzt revanchiere ich mich eben mal. Glaub mir, bis wir quitt sind, habe ich noch einen laaaaangen Weg vor mir." Ich lachte und verstrubbelte ihr die nassen Haare. „Hey, meine Haare!" „Als wenn das bei dir noch etwas ändern würde, Struwwelpeter!" Hope blies empört die Wangen auf und streckte mir dann die Zunge heraus. Ich lachte unbeschwert. Ich hatte meine beste Freundin wieder. Alles war gut.


	12. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11:**

Jacobs POV:

Es war schön, die beiden wieder bei mir zu haben. Komisch, obwohl ich Hope erst vor einer Woche gesehen hatte, hatte sie mir wahnsinnig gefehlt. Nun, wir hatten ja auch eine Menge aufzuholen. Ich lächelte und drückte die beiden Mädchen noch einmal fest an mich. „Schön euch zu sehen. Seid ihr gut hergekommen?" Ich schlug mir innerlich gegen die Stirn. Was für eine dämliche Frage! Bella lachte und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Klar. Die Irre hier wollte mit dem Fahrrad fahren, stell dir das mal vor!" Ich hob eine Augenbraue. Es regnete draußen in Strömen. „Schon mal was von Umweltschutz gehört?", brummte Hope und ihre Wangen wurden rot. Ich lachte. „Nun, wie auch immer, ich hoffe ihr habt Hunger mitgebracht, ich hab nämlich Kuchen gebacken." Bella sah mich spöttisch an. „Gebacken oder gekauft?" Ich streckte ihr die Zunge heraus, antwortete aber nicht. Sie brauchte schließlich nicht zu wissen, dass ich den ganzen Vormittag über furchtbar nervös gewesen war und um mich abzulenken nicht nur dreimal das Badezimmer geputzt sondern eben auch Kuchen gebacken hatte.

„Was dagegen, wenn ich kurz Billy begrüße?", fragte Hope, sah mir allerdings nicht in die Augen. „Gute Idee, er..." Sie ging einfach an mir vorbei. „Er ist im Wohnzimmer", schloss ich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was hat sie denn?", fragte ich Bella und sie seufzte. „Bauchschmerzen, schon den ganzen Tag. Sie hat den halben Vormittag im Bett verbracht und kaum etwas runtergekriegt. Armes Ding." „Oh", machte ich. „Wenn sie krank ist, hättet ihr nicht..." Bella zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vorhin meinte sie, dass jetzt alles wieder okay sei. Außerdem wollte sie unbedingt herkommen, sie hat die ganze Zeit von nichts anderem geredet." Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf meine Lippen und heiße Lava füllte meinen Magen. Ich war froh, dass die beiden gekommen waren, sie hatten mir gefehlt. „Ähm ja", machte ich schließlich und strich mir fahrig durch die Haare. „Dann lass uns schon mal in die Küche gehen." Ich ging voraus und ließ mich auf dem erstbesten Stuhl fallen. „Wow", machte Bella und blickte auf den gedeckten Kaffeetisch. „Sogar Blumen, du hast dir ja wirklich Gedanken gemacht." Ich wurde rot. _Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass es zu viel ist! _„Oh... äh das..." Ich stockte, mir fiel einfach keine plausible Erklärung ein. Kuchen backen und Blumen pflücken, das passte nun mal nicht zu mir, ich wusste ja selbst nicht warum ich mich so merkwürdig verhielt. _Pubertät. _Meine innere Stimme lachte gehässig und ich knurrte. „Pubertät? Am Arsch." „Bitte?", fragte Bella und ich stöhnte lautlos. Super. Und jetzt? _Ich klink mich aus, das regle mal schön alleine! _„Ich äh... äh... hab darüber nachgedacht wo bei Pu dem Bären der Schwanz sein tät?", versuchte ich die Silben zu einem sinnvollen Satz zusammenzubringen. Bella blinzelte. „Du bist ein merkwürdiger Kerl, das weißt du, oder?" _Ja. _Ich verdrehte die Augen und versuchte mir meine Scham nicht anmerken zu lassen. _Themenwechsel. _„Äh... was gibt's Neues?"

Bella lächelte. „Oh, nichts Besonderes, weißt du? Charlie will sich einen Goldfisch kaufen, Hope mutiert zur Sportfanatikerin, ich werd doch noch ein paar Jahre ohne Fangzähne auskommen müssen und ich hab den letzten Englischaufsatz total in den Sand gesetzt. Das Übliche eben." „Aha. Moment. Was?" Bella verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, kaum zu fassen, oder? Ein Goldfisch, geht's vielleicht noch ein bisschen schwuler?" „Wa... Nein, das doch nicht!" Ich schüttelte irritiert den Kopf und meine beste Freundin grinste neckisch. „Ach das. Na ja, ich dachte ich verschieb es einfach um ein paar Jahre, weißt du?" Ich starrte sie an, fassungslos. „Wie... warum?", war alles was ich herausbrachte und der Schelm in Bellas Augen verschwand. „Hope", sagte sie schlicht. „Ich bin nicht bereit sie noch einmal zu verlassen. Wir lernen uns gerade erst kennen, da kann ich nicht einfach wieder für Jahre verschwinden... und ich will es auch gar nicht. Ich hatte fast vergessen wie es ist mit ihr zusammen zu sein, wie es ist sich in ihrer Gegenwart so normal, verstanden und geliebt zu fühlen. Sie stellt keine Ansprüche, sie erwartet nichts, sie ist wie ein kleines Kind, das dich liebt, egal was du tust. Sie urteilt nicht über mich, wirft mir meine Fehler nicht vor und wann immer mich etwas bedrückt, ist sie sofort da um mir zuzuhören. Sie versteht mich ohne Worte, wir sind Puzzlestücke: Wir können zwar ohne den anderen überleben, aber wir sind einfach nicht komplett, es fehlt immer etwas, da ist eine Leere, die sich durch nichts füllen lässt. Ich weiß, dass es kindisch klingt und vielleicht denkst du auch, dass ich sie idealisiere und schlicht und einfach zu etwas mache, das sie nicht ist, aber das ist mir egal. Sie ist so wichtig für mich, in ihrer Gegenwart bin ich ein anderer Mensch. Ohne sie hätte ich niemals reflektiert, warum ich mich an der Verwandlung so festgebissen hatte." Sie lachte über ihre Wortwahl. „Ich weiß, dass es schwer zu verstehen ist wie viel Bedeutung sie für mich hat, aber vielleicht kann man das auch nur, wenn man so etwas schon mal erlebt hat. Es ist wie mit mir und Edward, ich kann einfach nicht mehr ohne sie sein, es geht nicht. Und ich bin bereit alles dafür zu tun, dass das auch nicht nötig sein wird."

Ich ignorierte Cullens Namen geflissentlich. Ich wusste ganz genau, was Bella meinte. Hope hatte eine Art an sich... es war schwer zu beschreiben. In ihrer Gegenwart waren die Menschen anders. Hope war so rein und perfekt... sie war makellos, unbefleckt. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie irgendeinem Menschen auf dieser Welt etwas Böses wollte, ja nicht einmal dass sie etwas Schlechtes dachte. Sie war immer nett und versuchte in jedem das Gute zu sehen. Sie war aufopfernd und loyal, immer da wenn man sie brauchte und sie schien immer zu wissen was zu tun war. Für mich war sie der perfekte Mensch. Ich seufzte auf und schüttelte irritiert über mich selbst den Kopf und rief mich wieder zur Ordnung. Ich hatte hier eine Diskussion zu gewinnen! „Dein Plan hat aber eine Lücke", sagte ich und verschränkte zufrieden die Arme vor der Brust. „Selbst wenn du jetzt nicht gehst, schindest du damit höchstens Zeit. Wenn du dich für ihn entscheidest, entscheidest du dich gegen Hope, denn dann wirst du sie im Stich lassen müssen." Ich wusste genau wo ich sie treffen konnte. Ich fühlte mich schuldig, aber im Krieg und in der Liebe war ja bekanntlich alles erlaubt und verdammt noch mal, wir befanden uns im Krieg! Wir kämpften hier um nichts Geringeres als Bellas Seele!

„Was willst du dann tun, Bella? Willst du Hope mit einem deiner kleinen Vampirfreunde verkuppeln und sie beißen lassen, nur damit sie bei dir bleibt? Bist du so egoistisch ihr das Leben zu nehmen, nur weil du es nicht ertragen kannst älter zu werden?", setzte ich noch eins drauf und versuchte den Kloß in meinem Hals herunterzuschlucken. Ich wusste, dass ich langsam unfair und verletzend wurde, aber jetzt wo ich ihren Schwachpunkt gefunden hatte, konnte ich Bella vielleicht endlich dazu bringen ihre lächerliche Liaison mit dem Blutsauger zu überdenken. Sie sollte sehen, was sie da einfach wegschmiss, verdammt noch mal! Und ja, vielleicht war es auch ein kleines bisschen die Revanche dafür, dass sie für mich nicht von ihren Plänen abgewichen war und für Hope jetzt zumindest ein paar Jahre rausschlug. Das war verletzend, verdammt noch mal! Bella starrte mich an, Wut lag in ihrem Blick. „Du kannst echt ein Arsch sein, weißt du das, Jake? Ich versteh dich nicht, wirklich nicht. Ich dachte du würdest dich freuen und stattdessen machst du mir nur Vorwürfe! Was soll das denn? Kannst du nicht akzeptieren, dass ich mit Edward mein Leben verbringen will und dass ich mich bereits entschieden habe? Kannst du dich nicht freuen, dass wir jetzt doch noch so viel mehr Zeit zusammen haben?" „Wozu denn?", fragte ich und meine Stimme krächzte. „Du gehst doch sowieso, du schmeißt alles für ihn hin, lässt deine Familie, deine Freunde, die Menschen die dich lieben zurück! Also worüber soll ich mich freuen? Es hat sich nichts verändert, wir sind dir nach wie vor nicht genug wert, als dass du von dieser Schwachsinnsidee abkommen würdest!"

Bellas Augen wurden feucht und ich sackte zusammen. Ich konnte sie nicht weinen sehen. „Ich liebe ihn, Jake." „Ich weiß", murmelte ich und verbarg mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. „Könnt ihr denn nicht so zusammenbleiben? Es wäre ein Kompromiss, denk doch wenigstens darüber nach, Bella." Sie schwieg und das genügte mir fürs Erste. Mir blieben jetzt Jahre, um sie zu überzeugen und vielleicht merkte sie ja währenddessen selbst, dass das Leben als Mensch einiges zu bieten hatte und ihre „Beziehung_" _auch so funktionierte. Wenn das der Deal war, wenn ich Bella zwar an Cullen verlor aber sie als Mensch gewann, dann war das in Ordnung, dann konnte ich damit leben, auch wenn ich es mir anders gewünscht hätte.

Wir saßen noch ein paar Minuten so da, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, aber es war keine unangenehme Stille, in die Hope kurz darauf hineinplatzte. „Oh", machte sie. „Ich dachte ihr hättet schon aufgegessen." „Wir haben auf dich gewartet", entgegnete ich und deutete ihr an sich hinzusetzen. „Hat ja doch eine Weile gedauert." „Mhh", machte sie und wirkte nicht glücklich, ließ sich aber auf dem Stuhl neben mir fallen. „Ich hab Billy von unseren Collegeplänen erzählt." _Ah, das ist also der offizielle Grund, alles klar. _„Und, was sagt er?" Sie lachte und entfernte ein paar unsichtbare Flusen von der karierten Tischdecke. „Erst sah er aus als würde er gleich zu heulen anfangen, aber als ich ihm gesagt habe, dass wir versuchen in Port Angeles einen Platz zu bekommen, war er schwer begeistert. Er wollte mir sogar das Geld für die Studiengebühren aufdrängen!" Allein der Gedanke daran schien sie schwer zu erschüttern. „Ich bin nicht mal verwandt mit ihm und er will mir sein Erspartes geben." Sie schüttelte sich. „Du bist praktisch seine Tochter, das weißt du genau", widersprach ich leise und sie lächelte sanft, wurde aber sogleich wieder energisch. „Trotzdem, das ist absolut nicht in Ordnung! Ich kriege das Geld schon irgendwie zusammen." Ich lachte. „Das weiß ich, du schaffst schließlich alles, was du dir vornimmst." Sie lächelte sehnsüchtig. „Jaaaaah, wahrscheinlich." Sie kratzte sich am Handgelenk und ich merkte, dass sie unruhig wurde und wechselte das Thema. „Genug davon, jetzt müsst ihr erst mal meinen Kuchen probieren!"

Damit schnitt ich drei besonders große Stücke ab und verteilte sie auf den Tellern. „Damit du mal wieder etwas Fleisch auf die Rippen bekommst", grinste ich und kniff Hope spielerisch in die Seite. Sie zuckte zurück und umschlang sich mit ihren Armen. „Entschuldige", murmelte ich und warf Bella einen verwirrten Blick zu. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schob sich eine Gabel voll Kuchen in den Mund. „Mhm, gut." Sie nickte anerkennend und ich grinste stolz und sah dann erwartungsvoll zu Hope. Sie lächelte schüchtern, brach einen kleinen Brocken vom Rand ab und schob ihn sich zwischen die Lippen. „Lecker." Meine Wangen brannten und ich senkte den Kopf. Bella kicherte und ich trat unter dem Tisch nach ihr. „Ey!", maulte sie und trat zurück, traf aber Hope, die vor Schreck fast an die Decke sprang und sich prompt an den Kuchenkrümeln verschluckte. Ich klopfte ihr hastig auf den Rücken und ihr Oberkörper flog nach vorne. „Oh scheiße", fluchte ich und entschuldigte mich hastig. _Verdammt. _Das war definitiv ein Nachteil meiner neuen Kräfte, ich konnte sie noch nicht wirklich einschätzen und interagierte mit anderen Menschen oft noch wie zu der Zeit vor meiner Verwandlung, ohne daran zu denken, dass ich jetzt um einiges stärker als zuvor war. Ich hoffte, dass ich mich irgendwann daran gewöhnen würde und nicht ständig in der Angst leben musste jemanden zu verletzen, wenn ich für einen Moment die Kontrolle verlor. _So wie jetzt. _Ich fluchte erneut. Hope bemühte sich zwar mich zu beruhigen, sagte dass es ihr gut ging und versuchte meinen tastenden Händen zu entkommen, aber ich war völlig außer mir, konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass ich ihr wehgetan hatte.

Meine Hand strich über ihren Rücken, ein verzweifelter Versuch mich zu entschuldigen, als ich für einen Moment stutzte. Irgendetwas störte mich, aber ich konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war. Meine Hand glitt zu ihren Nacken und da spürte ich es erneut, konnte aber immer noch nicht wirklich beschreiben, was mich so verwirrt hatte. Irgendetwas an ihr fühlte sich unnatürlich an... Ich ließ die Hand wieder sinken und sie schüttelte sich leicht. „Tschuldige, Gänsehaut", murmelte sie und rieb sich über die Arme. Bella kicherte und ich verdrehte die Augen. „Sag mal, nimmst du irgendwas, Bells?" „Nö", grinste sie glücklich und ich schnaubte. „Vielleicht solltest du damit anfangen." „Haha", machte sie. „Du bist der Knaller, Jake." „Ich weiß", antwortete ich nur. „Ich liebe dich auch." Sie lachte, runzelte dann aber die Stirn und sah Hope besorgt an. „Hast du wieder Bauchschmerzen?" Sie lächelte und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nö, wieso? Mir geht's gut!" Ich blickte auf ihren fast unberührten Kuchen und konnte nicht verhindern, dass meine Stimme einen gekränkten Ton annahm. „Schmeckt es dir nicht?" „Oh... doch, doch", machte Hope und schob sich einen großen Bissen in den Mund. „Jamjam. Hast du gut gemacht." Meine Brust schwoll vor lauter Stolz an und sie grinste und schob sich eine weitere Gabel voll Kuchen in den Mund.

Ein paar Minuten lang saßen wir einfach nur da und kauten schweigend, bis meine vorlaute innere Stimme sich mal wieder zu Wort meldete: _Liebe geht zwar durch den Magen, aber das Herz einer Frau eroberst du so nicht. _Ich verschluckte mich und begann heftig zu husten. Meine Wangen brannten und die Stimme in meinem Kopf lachte hämisch. Was zum... Ich stand nicht mehr auf Bella, das war vorbei, das... das war nur eine kurze Schwärmerei gewesen, verdammt! Ich lief dunkelrot an und die Mädchen missinterpretierten das als Luftmangel, sprangen auf und klopften mir heftig auf den Rücken. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass ich es kaum bemerkte, oder? Ich schüttelte sie ab, bevor sie sich noch verletzten und sprang auf. Der Stuhl fiel polternd nach hinten und ich rannte zur Spüle, wo ich ein paar Schlucke Wasser trank und mein heißes Gesicht abzukühlen versuchte. Was war nur los mit mir? Ich stöhnte, trocknete mir die Hände ab und suchte nach einer plausiblen Lösung. Meine Transformation war noch nicht lange abgeschlossen, vielleicht hatte es etwas damit zu tun? Vielleicht waren das einfach Nebenwirkungen, die etwas verspätet auftraten? Ich musste definitiv mit Sam sprechen. Pubertät war eine Sache, aber ich hatte mich noch nie so gefühlt, war noch nie so... durcheinander gewesen. Es war merkwürdig.

Das hier hatte nichts mit meinen emotionalen Ausrastern zu tun, die ich während der Anfangszeit meiner Verwandlung gehabt hatte oder mit den Monaten, in denen mir Bella immer mehr ans Herz gewachsen war, in denen ich begonnen hatte mehr als irgendein Mädchen in ihr zu sehen. Es war als würde mein Magen brennen und mein Kopf nur aus Watte bestehen, ich war kaum in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, geschweige denn ihn zu formulieren. Mir war heiß und verdammt noch mal, das hieß bei einem Werwolf nun wirklich etwas!

Eine kühle Hand schob sich in meine und ich hob den Blick. „Alles gut, Jake?", fragte Hope leise und ihr warmer, sorgender Blick traf mich direkt ins Herz und mir stockte der Atem. Kein Ton kam über meine Lippen und meine Augen huschten hektisch über ihr Gesicht, blieben aber immer wieder an ihrem Blick hängen. Sie erinnerte mich an meine Mom. Ich war noch ein kleines Kind gewesen, als sie gestorben war, aber ich erinnerte mich noch gut an sie. Sie war ein fröhlicher, optimistischer Mensch gewesen, dem nichts wichtiger gewesen war als ihre Familie. Mein Dad, meine Schwestern und ich waren ihr Leben gewesen und jeden Abend waren wir zusammen in ein Bett gekrochen und sie hatte uns eine Gute Nacht Geschichte vorgelesen. Ihr warmer Blick, ihre liebevollen Gesten, ihre sanften Streicheleinheiten hatten uns uns immer sicher fühlen lassen. Wir waren davon überzeugt gewesen, dass uns nichts passieren konnte, wir waren in einer perfekten Welt aufgewachsen, in einer Welt ohne Schmerz und ohne Leid. Der Autounfall hatte alles zerstört, er hatte unser aller Leben in zwei gerissen.

Wir waren noch sehr klein gewesen und hatten nicht verstanden was da mit unserer Mutter passiert war, trotzdem hatten wir jede Nacht um sie geweint. Mein Vater hatte getan was er konnte, um uns unbeschwert aufwachsen zu lassen, wir hatten ein einigermaßen normales Leben geführt und trotzdem waren Rachel und Rebecca so schnell wie möglich von Zuhause ausgezogen, sie konnten es nicht ertragen Tag für Tag in dem Haus zu sein, in dem wir einst so glücklich gewesen waren. Manchmal fragte ich mich, ob es wohl schwer für meinen Vater gewesen war Hope aufwachsen zu sehen, sie ständig in seiner Nähe zu haben. Unsere Mütter waren befreundet gewesen und Sarah trug nicht nur den Namen meiner Mutter, nein sie war auch ihr Patenkind und absoluter Liebling gewesen. Ich erinnerte mich, dass meine Mom Sarah oft zu uns geholt hatte, selbst mitten in der Nacht. Dann war sie zu mir in mein Bett gekrochen, hatte mich umarmt und geweint, hatte mein Gesicht geküsst und mich gar nicht mehr loslassen wollen. Irgendwann war dann jedes Mal mein Vater mit Sarah gekommen und hatte sie in mein Bett gelegt. Ich erinnerte mich daran als wäre es gestern gewesen. Niemals würde ich den kleinen, zitternden Körper und den Ausdruck in dem Gesicht meiner Mutter vergessen. Nie wieder hatte ich so viel Sorge und Liebe in einem Blick vereint gesehen.

Bis jetzt. Das letzte Mal als ich Sarah... Hope gesehen hatte, waren wir praktisch noch Kinder gewesen und ich hatte sie nie wirklich angesehen, hatte mir nie die Zeit genommen sie wirklich zu studieren. Sie war meine Freundin gewesen, praktisch meine Schwester, es bestand kein Grund, irgendetwas zu hinterfragen, es bestand kein Grund zu glauben, dass bei ihr irgendetwas anders war als bei mir, dass sie anders dachte, anders fühlte, anderes erlebt hatte. Wir waren eins gewesen. Ich hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, dass es vielleicht Dinge gab, von denen ich keine Ahnung hatte, die ich nicht über sie wusste oder vielleicht auch einfach nicht verstand. Bis jetzt. Ich sah sie an, unfähig meinen Blick von ihr zu lösen. Meine Hand schnellte hoch, berührte ihre Wange, ganz vorsichtig, nur hauchzart, als könnte sie jederzeit zerbrechen. Ihre Augen waren dunkler als ich sie in Erinnerung gehabt hatte und in ihnen lag ein Schmerz, der mich tief erschütterte. Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch und dann auch noch eine so reine und perfekte Person wie meine kleine Sarah einen solchen Schmerz in den Augen haben? Was konnte passiert sein, dass sie so litt? Ich schob meine Hand in ihren Nacken und griff mit der anderen nach ihrer rechten Hand und legte sie an mein Herz. Sie wehrte sich nicht, ja wandte nicht mal den Blick von mir ab. Sie schien es ebenso wenig zu können wie ich. „Gott", murmelte ich. „Was ist bloß mit dir geschehen?"


	13. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12:**

Hopes POV:

Ich hasste Montage, sie bedeuteten niemals etwas Gutes. So auch an diesem Tag. Bellas Waage spielte mal wieder verrückt und zeigte mir drei verschiedene Zahlen an, auf dem Weg zur Schule rammte Edward mit seinem lebensmüden Fahrstil beinahe ein Reh und in Biologie wurden wir abgefragt. Blieb natürlich noch die Doppelstunde Sport, die eigentlich auch nie etwas Gutes versprach. Bellas Schusseligkeit hatte mir in der Vergangenheit schon den einen oder anderen blauen Fleck verpasst und die Sportlehrerin war eine Tyrannin. Davon abgesehen hasste ich das öffentliche Umziehen, ganz zu schweigen von dem Gruppenduschen danach. Das hatte nämlich nichts mit den schmutzigen Männerfantasien zu tun, die mittlerweile in jedem drittklassigen Hollywoodfilm zu sehen waren. Da waren keine Schönheiten, die sich unter dem Wasserstrahl räkelten und sich gegenseitig erotische Blicke zuwarfen, da waren nur hundsgemeine, stichelnde Teenagermädchen, die jeden Zentimeter ihrer Konkurrentinnen begutachteten und lautstark und vor allen anderen analysierten. War man zu dick, war man ein undiszipliniertes Schwein, war man zu dünn, war man natürlich magersüchtig (was übrigens das neueste Schimpfwort zu werden schien), war man zu schön, war man eingebildet und dumm und höchstwahrscheinlich auch eine Schlampe. Ich hasste es.

Ich seufzte auf, band mir die Sportschuhe zu und sah mich kurz um. Jeder war mit sich selbst beschäftigt und so zerrte ich mir innerhalb von Sekunden den Pullover über den Kopf und schlüpfte in mein T-Shirt. Ich brauchte keine Waage um zu wissen, dass ich durch den Stress der letzten Woche erneut etwa ein Kilo abgenommen hatte und ich war besorgt, dass man es mir ansah. Ich wollte nicht eines der Mädchen werden, die regelmäßig von den anderen verspottet wurden. Ich wollte nicht auffallen, ich wollte einfach nur meine Ruhe. Außerdem war jetzt soweit alles wieder in Ordnung, gestern bei Jake hatte ich mir sogar richtig den Magen vollgeschlagen und der Appetit kam auch langsam wieder zurück, also gab es keinen Grund irgendjemanden sehen zu lassen, dass meine Hüftknochen mittlerweile einen Tick zu sehr herausstachen. Nicht dass ich mich großartig mit meinem Körper auseinandergesetzt hatte, aber selbst ich merkte ja, dass es mittlerweile deutlich mehr wehtat, wenn ich mich stieß und dass meine Hose wieder etwas lockerer saß. Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie ich das beurteilen sollte, aber ich schätzte, dass das alles noch im Rahmen lag.

Ich dachte an Jakes Gesichtsausdruck, als er über meinen Rücken gestrichen hatte. Vielleicht musste ich doch etwas aufpassen. Ich seufzte lautlos. Jake. Zwischen mir und ihm war es immer unkompliziert gewesen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er ein Kerl war, aber wir hatten nie groß über Gefühle gesprochen und er hatte auch nie Fragen gestellt. Wenn ich hatte reden wollen, war er immer für mich da gewesen, aber er hatte nie von selbst Fragen gestellt, er schien nie bemerkt zu haben, dass ich anders als seine anderen Freunde war. Und dann, gestern... Ich konnte seinen Blick nicht vergessen. Er hatte mich angestarrt als würde er mich das erste Mal wirklich sehen oder als wisse er genau, was in mir vorging, als wisse er von all meinen Geheimnissen, von den Dingen, die ich verbarg, von meinen innersten Gefühlen und Ängsten. Er hatte erschrocken ausgesehen, ja fast schon verstört, völlig entsetzt. Es war furchtbar gewesen, mir hatten die Worte gefehlt. In dem Moment, in dem er anfing mich zu berühren, war meine Maske gefallen und er hatte es gespürt, er hatte tief in mich hineingesehen. Ich hatte zu spät reagiert, hatte mich zu spät losgemacht. Ich konnte mir nicht erklären, was da mit mir passiert war, aber Fakt war, dass ich viel zu durcheinander gewesen war als dass ich die Situation mit einer Floskel hätte abtun können. Bella hatte mich schließlich für den Moment gerettet, indem sie gefragt hatte, ob sie uns ein Zimmer mieten solle und von da an hatte Jake mich nicht mehr berührt und auch das Thema fallengelassen, aber er hatte den ganzen Nachmittag nicht aufgehört mich auf diese besorgte und traurige Weise anzustarren.

Ich seufzte und band mir die Haare zusammen. Ich war nicht glücklich darüber wie die Dinge zurzeit liefen. Wann immer ich das Gefühl hatte, dass sich alles normalisierte, warf mich irgendeine Kleinigkeit wieder aus der Bahn und ich erlitt einen halben Nervenzusammenbruch. Wie sollten die Leute jemals einen guten Eindruck von mir bekommen, wenn ich nicht mal eine Woche am Stück meine Rolle spielen konnte? Ich hasste es aufzufallen und es machte mir Angst. Ich wollte einfach in der Masse untergehen, unsichtbar sein, denn dann würde mir auch nichts passieren. Und ich wollte geliebt werden, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Beides ließ sich nicht verwirklichen, wenn ich durch mein Verhalten oder mein Äußeres auffiel, denn dann würden die Menschen bald entdecken, was für ein abnormaler Freak ich doch hinter meiner Maske war. Das musste ich um jeden Preis verhindern.

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und rieb mir über die Stirn, als mich auf einmal jemand am Arm fasste. Mein Herz setzte für einen Moment auf, Panik kochte in mir hoch, bis mir klar wurde, dass er hier, in der Mädchenumkleide ganz sicher nicht auf mich lauerte. _Freak. _Ich krallte meine Fingernägel in meine Handinnenflächen und drehte mich um. Alice sah besorgt aus. „Alles okay?" Ich winkte nur ab. „Ich bin nur etwas schreckhaft. Was gibt's denn?" Sie lächelte und hakte sich bei mir unter. „Unterricht, Schätzelein." Sie lachte. „Außerdem wollte ich fragen, ob ihr heute vorbeikommt." „Oh", machte ich. „Weißt du, ich hatte eigentlich Jake versprochen, dass ich heute Abend zu ihm fahre." Sie runzelte die Stirn und ich hätte schwören können, dass sie eine andere Antwort erwartet hatte. „Hmpf." Sie verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer niedergeschlagenen Grimasse und blickte mich mit großen, traurigen Augen an. „Aber du hast noch nicht mal mein Zimmer gesehen! Wir sehen uns ja nur noch in der Schule, hast du mich denn gar nicht mehr lieb?" Ihre Unterlippe zitterte verräterisch. Meinte sie das ernst, war ich ihr wirklich so wichtig, dass sie sich zurückgesetzt fühlte, weil wir uns in den letzten Tagen nicht gesehen hatten? Wie lange kannte sie mich, zwei Wochen? _Schätze wir haben den Zeitpunkt zwischen dich-kennenlernen und dich-hassen erreicht. Noch lieben sie dich. Wollen wir wetten wie lange sie noch brauchen, um dein wahres Ich zu erkennen und sich von dir abzuwenden? _Tränen schossen mir in die Augen und ich schluckte krampfhaft. Das war gemein. Aber es waren meine Gedanken, von daher konnte ich noch nicht einmal sagen, dass mein Gegenüber mich nur fertigmachen wollte und es nicht wirklich so meinte. Ich war mein Gegenüber, ich war mein Feind. Und ich log nicht.

„Ho-ope!", maulte Alice, die meinen Gefühlsumschwung offenbar nicht bemerkt hatte. „Vielleicht können wir nach der Schule für ein paar Stunden mitkommen", murmelte ich leise und sie quietschte und sprang aufgeregt auf und ab. „Super! Die anderen werden sich freuen, Emmet fragt nämlich auch schon nach dir!" Mein Kopf ruckte nach oben und sie grinste breit, offenbar fand sie meine Reaktion wahnsinnig lustig. _Komisches Mädchen. _Na, wer mich mochte, musste ja auch irgendwie etwas merkwürdig sein, oder nicht? Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und ging in die Turnhalle. Alice folgte mir und ging dann zu Bella herüber, die sich gerade von Edward den Rücken kraulen ließ. Ich seufzte neidisch und schnappte mir ein Springseil. Wenn ich schon niemanden hatte, der mich so liebte und mit diesem fürsorglichen Blick bedachte, dann konnte ich ja wenigstens ein paar Kalorien verbrennen. Nicht dass mir gerade kein plausibler Grund einfiel, was das eine mit dem anderen zu tun hatte, aber das waren eben die Dinge, die ich so tat. Wenn andere sich mit Freunden trafen, machte ich Sport. Wenn andere sich an ihre Partner kuschelten und ich ihre glücklichen Gesichter sah, reduzierte ich mein Essen. Das waren nun mal die Dinge die ich konnte und außerdem hielten sie mich davon ab zu denken. Denken war schlecht, denn wenn man dachte, fing man irgendwann auch an zu fühlen. Und fühlen war das Letzte, was ich wollte.

Ich sprang immer schneller und schneller. Das viele Essen von gestern rumorte unzufrieden in meinem Darm und ich verzog das Gesicht. Das Gefühl war ekelhaft. Ich wünschte, ich könnte nach Hause gehen und ein paar Abführmittel nehmen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sprang schneller, veränderte meine Technik, drehte mich und kreuzte die Arme. Wie viele Kalorien hatte ich wohl verbrannt? 40, 60, 100? Ich hatte vergessen mitzuzählen, also wusste ich auch nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Verdammt, ich hasste es die Kontrolle zu verlieren! Ich beschleunigte mein Tempo erneut, merkte aber, dass ich langsam an meine Grenzen kam. Mir wurde schwindelig. Verdammt, die drei einsamen Tage ohne Freunde oder wirkliche menschliche Kontakte, in denen ich statt zu essen oder zu trinken lieber wie eine Irre durch den Wald gerannt war, machten sich langsam bemerkbar. Ich stoppte abrupt und schwankte leicht, aber bevor ich mich an der Wand abstützen konnte, packte mich jemand und hielt meinen Oberarm fest umklammert. Der kühle Griff ließ mich erschaudern und ich schüttelte mich leicht. Ich fror auch so schon genug, vielen Dank! „Alles okay?", fragte Alice leise und ich nickte. „Wo kommst du denn auf einmal her?" Sie lächelte mich warm an und strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, immer darauf achtend mich nicht loszulassen. „Ich dachte, ich bleib mal in der Nähe, nicht dass du mir noch umkippst. Ehrlich Hope, du bist ja wahnsinnig, ich habe noch nie jemanden so springen sehen!" Ich nahm das mal als Kompliment. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist gut fürs Herz. Aber du hast recht, ich hab's wohl ein wenig übertrieben", fügte ich dann noch schnell hinzu und lächelte gespielt reumütig. „Mir war wirklich kurz etwas komisch. Aber jetzt ist es wieder gut." War es nicht, aber das brauchte Alice ja nicht zu wissen. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen machte. Ich hatte sie gern, ich wollte sie nicht belasten. Und es gab ja auch keinen Grund dazu, mir ging es schließlich gut, ich war in Ordnung!

„Sicher?", fragte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn und ich nickte eilig. „Klar, aber zur Sicherheit esse ich nachher ein extragroßes Stück Schokolade." Ich hätte beinahe gelacht. Süßigkeiten waren verboten, sie machten mich hibbelig und verursachten bei mir mittlerweile auch oft starke Bauchschmerzen. Mal davon abgesehen war heute ein Breitag, was immer ich aß musste püriert sein. Wenn ich das schaffte, würde heute ein guter Tag werden und nichts könnte mir passieren, alles würde genauso laufen wie ich es wollte. Wenn ich mich an den Plan hielt, würde alles in Ordnung sein. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Ich war nicht blöd, ich wusste selbst, dass sich die Ereignisse in meinem Leben nicht danach richteten, ob ich irgendeinen Plan erfüllt oder eine Liste abgearbeitet hatte, aber Essen war etwas, was ich kontrollieren konnte und das gab mir ein Gefühl von Sicherheit. Mein Leben lang hatte man über mich bestimmt, Essen war eins der wenigen Dinge gewesen, die man mir nicht genommen hatte, es war eine wichtige Konstante. Essen tat mir nicht weh, es tat ganz genau das, was ich von ihm wollte. Ich war stärker als irgendwelche Gelüste, war stärker als Hunger und Durst. Wenn es etwas gab, das mir in schlechten Zeiten zeigte, dass ich doch etwas konnte, dass ich doch etwas wert war, dann war es das. Wenn ich wollte, konnte ich alles erreichen, das war etwas, was ich in Zeiten wie diesen endlich wieder spüren konnte und das gab mir Mut, Hoffnung und Zuversicht, dass aus meiner bloßen Existenz irgendwann vielleicht doch ein Leben werden würde.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und verbannte die Gedanken wieder. Jetzt war definitiv nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für das hier, Alice wirkte schon wieder mehr als besorgt. Ich schloss kurz die Augen, straffte meine Schultern und setzte meine Maske auf. Fröhlich lächelte ich meine Freundin an. „Dein Sportoutfit ist süß, ist das neu?" Alice strahlte und begann sofort zu plappern. Ich verdrehte innerlich die Augen, wir Menschen waren so einfach gestrickt, ein winziges Kompliment und schon waren sie abgelenkt. _Du bist niederträchtig. _Meine innere Stimme hatte recht. Alice war immer nett zu mir gewesen, um einiges netter als ich es verdient hatte, er war unfair so etwas zu denken. Alice war in Ordnung, ich war hier diejenige, die aus der Norm herausstach, also musste ich mich anpassen, auch wenn es mir schwer fiel mich über solch oberflächliche Dinge zu unterhalten. Kleidung hatte mir nie etwas bedeutet, ich hatte nie das Geld für Extrawünsche gehabt und davon abgesehen hatte ich ja bekanntermaßen alles getan, um eben nicht aufzufallen, von daher...

Ich war froh, als die Lehrerin uns zusammentrommelte und in Teams aufteilte. Alice plapperte zwar munter weiter, aber zumindest hatte ich jetzt eine Ausrede, warum ich zu dem Thema nicht viel zu sagen hatte: Ich hörte schließlich ganz brav und pflichtbewusst zu, als mir zum gefühlten tausendsten Mal die Regeln für Basketball erklärt wurden. Keine fünf Minuten später hatten wir uns warmgelaufen (haha) und waren mehr oder weniger in das Spiel vertieft. Es lief ganz gut. Edward und Alice (die beide den Sportkurs gewechselt hatten, um gleichzeitig mit uns Schluss zu haben) waren mit Feuereifer dabei, wobei Edwards Job bei der Sache eher darin bestand, dafür zu sorgen, dass seine Freundin sich nicht beide Beine gleichzeitig brach. Bella legte mal wieder eine beachtliche Leistung an den Tag, zumindest wenn es darum ging andere zu Boden zu reißen oder über den Ball zu fallen. Alice spielte ungewöhnlich gut, es schien als wisse sie immer wo der Ball landen würde und so warf sie einen Korb nach dem anderen. Jasper klebte aus irgendeinem Grund an mir wie die Hummel an der Sahnetorte, ich befürchtete fast, dass Alice ihn auf mich angesetzt hatte. Nachdem er aber zweimal verhindert hatte, dass der Ball mich im Gesicht traf und mir die Nase brach, war ich dann doch eher dankbar, dass er da war.

Der Rest des Spiels verlief eher unspektakulär. Ich stürzte dreimal, weil mir die Beine wegknickten, aber da Bella mindestens doppelt so oft hinfiel und einmal sogar den armen Edward umnietete, schoben es alle wohl eher auf eine Erbanlage als auf mein nachlässiges Verhalten der Tage zuvor. Ich beschloss Charlie heute Abend einmal ganz fest zu drücken, einfach nur dafür, dass er seine Tollpatschigkeit an seine Tochter weitergegeben hatte. Ich unterdrückte ein Kichern, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst als ich sah, dass sich alle zu den Duschen hinbewegten. _Super, Showlaufen. _Ich seufzte, verkrümelte mich in meine Ecke und zog mich so schnell es ging aus und wickelte mich in mein Handtuch. Ich spürte mindestens einen Blick auf mir, der wie Feuer auf meiner Haut brannte, aber ich starrte stur auf den Boden und versuchte es einfach zu ignorieren. Glücklicherweise schien sich heute niemand für mich zu interessieren, stattdessen begann Jessica fast sofort über die angebliche Cellulite an Angela Webbers Hintern zu diskutieren. Ich versuchte nicht hinzuhören. Es war gemein und ich mochte Angela, sie war immer nett zu mir gewesen. Aber ich traute mich nichts zu sagen, zu groß war meine Angst mich damit zum Außenseiter oder -noch schlimmer- selbst zur Zielscheibe zu machen. Ich wusste wie furchtbar das klang, aber ich wusste auch, was es mit mir machen würde, wenn sie sich über meinen Körper ausließen. Es würde die Dinge nur noch verkomplizieren und ich hatte so schon genug zu kämpfen, um nicht vollkommen in meinen Zwängen und Neurosen zu versinken.

„Sag mal, kennst du eigentlich kein anderes Thema?", fragte Alice in diesem Moment und ich konnte hören, dass sie wirklich verärgert war. „Bitte?", machte Jessica pikiert und shampoonierte ihr langes Haar. „Oh nichts, ich habe mich nur gefragt, warum du so sehr auf das Äußere von anderen fixiert bist. Hältst du dich vielleicht selbst nicht für schön genug, ist es das, hast du Minderwertigkeitskomplexe? Oder ist in deinem verbohrten Hirn einfach nichts drin und über das Aussehen anderer zu lästern ist das einzige, was du noch zu Stande bringst? Tut mir leid, aber das ist echt armselig. Wenn du dich nur gut fühlen kannst, wenn du andere erniedrigst, dann würde ich dir ganz dringend raten mal an dir selbst zu arbeiten, damit du dich selbst etwas mehr wertschätzen kannst", sagte Alice ruhig und ich hielt den Atem an. Sie war so mutig! Ich hätte mich das niemals getraut und wenn, dann wäre ich vermutlich in hysterisches Geschluchze oder Geschrei ausgebrochen, Alice dagegen hatte Jessica mit keinem Wort beleidigt, sie war nicht ausfallend geworden, sondern war absolut sachlich geblieben. Ich bewunderte sie. _Du solltest dich lieber schämen, dass du dich nicht für Angela eingesetzt hast. _Ich senkte den Kopf und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an. Ich war mein Leben lang Opfer gewesen und hatte mir gewünscht, dass jemand kommen und mich retten würde, aber jetzt wo ich die Chance hatte selbst jemandem zu helfen, stand ich nur feige daneben. Vielleicht hatte ich die Dinge, die geschehen waren doch verdient...

Ich bekam nur am Rande mit, dass Jessica laut zeternd aus der Dusche stürmte und die anderen Mädchen Alice beglückwünschten, nur um sich kurz darauf über Jessica auszulassen. Ich fragte mich inwiefern das jetzt so viel besser war und offenbar schienen Bella und Alice meine Meinung zu teilen, denn sie verdrehten beide in meine Richtung die Augen. Als ich mich umdrehte um den restlichen Schaum abzuwaschen, spürte ich erneut einen heißen Blick auf mir und erschauderte. Ich hasste es angestarrt zu werden, erst recht wenn ich mir so schutzlos und ausgeliefert wie jetzt vorkam. Schnell schnappte ich mir mein Handtuch und wickelte mich fest darin ein. Mir war immer noch etwas komisch zumute und so achtete ich darauf, mich an den Wänden abzustützen und beim Abtrocknen und Anziehen zu sitzen. Als ich fast fertig war, hielt Angela mir auf einmal eine Wasserflasche vor die Nase und das schlechte Gewissen kochte erneut in mir hoch, ich konnte ihr nicht einmal in die Augen sehen, so sehr schämte ich mich. Da sie die Flasche allerdings auch nicht wegnahm, trank ich dankbar ein paar Schlucke, in der Hoffnung, dass es bald besser werden würde. In Zukunft musste ich wirklich besser auf mich achten.

Als ich mich dann allerdings nach unten beugte, um meine Schuhe zuzumachen, wäre ich sicherlich von der Bank gekippt, hätte Alice nicht erneut wie aus heiterem Himmel vor mir gestanden und mich an den Schultern gepackt. Ihr Griff war härter als nötig und ich zuckte zusammen. „Du tust ihr weh", hörte ich Bellas Stimme von weit weg und versuchte mich auf sie zu konzentrieren. _Nur nicht wegdriften. _„Entschuldige", sagte Alice. Sie klang angespannt und als sie mich auf die Beine zog, lag ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. _Oh nein. Tu was! Jetzt! _„Wow", murmelte ich und dachte hektisch nach. „Ganz schön stickig hier drin, oder?" Tatsächlich trug die extrem hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit nicht gerade zu meinem Wohlbefinden bei und das versprühte Deo, das in der Luft lag, konnte man beinahe auf der Zunge schmecken. Als Bella mir stöhnend zustimmte, entspannten sich auch Alice' Gesichtszüge langsam wieder und ich atmete erleichtert aus.

Trotzdem bestand sie darauf meine Sachen zu tragen und mich am Arm zu führen und als wir den Umkleideraum verließen, warteten schon Jasper und Edward auf uns, beide mit dem gleichen, alarmierten Gesichtsausdruck. „Was ist passiert?", fragten sie beinahe aus einem Mund und ich stöhnte innerlich. Fischdreck, woher wussten die denn jetzt schon wieder Bescheid, stand mir etwa „krank" auf der Stirn oder was? „Ihr ist beim Schuhe zubinden schwindelig geworden", sagte Alice und sah Edward dabei auf eine Art an, die mir ganz und gar nicht gefiel. „Aber jetzt geht's mir wieder gut", warf ich fast schon schüchtern ein, was außer Bella, die mir zulächelte niemanden zu interessieren schien. „Wir sollten sie zu Carlisle bringen", sagte Edward in diesem Moment und meine Kehle schnürte sich zu und ich bekam Panik. Jasper zuckte zurück und Alice warf ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu. „Denk ich auch." _Nicht panisch werden. Sei ruhig und gelassen, dann kann dir keiner etwas. _„Och nö", maulte ich und lächelte mein typisches Maskenlächeln. „Mensch Leute, mir geht's doch gut! Ich bin nur nicht so gut in Form wie ihr, aber ich dumme Nuss wollte ja unbedingt mithalten." Ich verdrehte die Augen und lachte einen Tick zu laut. „Nächstes Mal weiß ich's besser." Offenbar hatte ich instinktiv die richtigen Worte getroffen, denn alle drei wirkten mit einem Mal etwas unsicher. „Gut, wir sind schon...", begann Edward, brach dann aber wieder ab und zuckte -völlig untypisch für ihn- hilflos mit den Schultern.

Alice wirkte skeptisch, aber jetzt wo ich meine Emotionen wieder im Griff hatte, schien auch Jasper beruhigt und pflichtete seinem Adoptivbruder bei. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er jede noch so kleine Regung in meinem Gesicht perfekt deuten konnte und so immer genau wusste, wie es mir gerade ging. Für einen Partner mochte das ja von Vorteil sein, aber in meinem Fall fand ich das doch eher beunruhigend. Andererseits hatte ich meine Maske über die Jahre perfektioniert, da würde ich sie jawohl auch noch so weit verbessern können, dass sie selbst Jasper überzeugte. Ich musste lernen ruhig zu bleiben und die Gefühle noch weiter von mir fernzuhalten, das würde mir auch sonst nur zu Gute kommen, wenn ich so an meine Panikattacken, die Albträume, die Fressanfälle dachte... Jap, Emotionslosigkeit klang definitiv nach einer guten Sache.


	14. Chapter 13

Hopes POV:

„Okay. Ja. Bis später dann, Jake. Ich freu mich!" Ich klappte mein Handy zu und seufzte. „Ich glaube, er ist sauer." „Du hast ihn schon wieder wegen uns versetzt", sagte Alice ruhig, aber ihre Mundwinkel zuckten und sie sah äußerst zufrieden aus. Ich fragte mich, wo diese Abneigung zwischen Jacob und den Cullens herrührte. „Na komm", sagte Alice und schob mich vor sich her. „Lass uns Edward und Bella ärgern und sie beim Knutschen stören." Damit öffnete sie die Haustür und ich sah gerade noch wie die beiden Turteltäubchen auseinandersprangen. Alice kicherte, woraufhin Bella dunkelrot anlief und Edward sie anknurrte. „Stören wir etwa?", fragte meine Freundin unschuldig und ich brauchte all meine mentale Stärke, um das Glucksen, das in meiner Brust steckte zu unterdrücken. Edward und Alice begannen zu streiten, obwohl es meiner Meinung nach eher nach pubertärem Rumgezicke klang, was sich bestätigte als sie ihm gegen das Schienbein trat, ihm die Zunge rausstreckte und mich dann an der Hand hinter sich herzerrte. „Leute!", sagte sie in normaler Lautstärke. „Wir haben drei Stunden, also hopp hopp, in fünf Minuten gehört Hope mir!" Ich warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu, kam aber gar nicht dazu mich zu beschweren, denn in diesem Moment schlangen sich zwei kühle Arme um mich, hoben mich ohne jede Anstrengung zu und schüttelten mich mehrmals unbeholfen von links nach rechts. _Was zum...? _„Emmett", ertönte eine weitere Stimme und Rosalie trat in mein Sichtfeld, während ich immer noch wie eine Puppe herumgeschaukelt wurde. „Jetzt lass sie schon runter, das arme Ding erleidet ja noch ein Schleudertrauma!" Abrupt wurde ich losgelassen, landete auf den Füßen und schwankte, bis zwei kühle Hände mich festhielten, umdrehten und ich an eine feste Brust gedrückt wurde.

„Ha Emmt", nuschelte ich. „Getsch gu?" Ich hörte ihn lachen und wurde noch weiter durchgeschüttelt. Mann, langsam konnte ich jeden Knochen einzeln spüren. „Luft!" Ich strampelte und er ließ mich herunter. Verlegen ordnete ich meine Haare. „Hey Emmett." Er grinste breit. „Hey Krümelchen! Lange nicht gesehen!" Ich hob eine Augenbraue und er lachte. „Lange für mich. Hey, ich hab den ganzen Tag nichts zu tun, mir ist langweilig." „Ich bin also gut genug, um dich zu beschäftigen oder wie?", antwortete ich und schniefte theatralisch. „Ganz genau", sagte er trocken und ich schlug ihm gegen die Brust. _Aua. _Ich hatte vergessen wie durchtrainiert die Cullens waren. „Fuck", fluchte ich und rieb mir meine pochende Hand. „Du bist ja steinhart!" Emmett grinste und küsste seinen Oberarm. „Alles Muskeln, vielen Dank für die Aufmerksamkeit." Er musterte mich. „Du brauchst Eis." Damit klemmte er mich kurzerhand unter seinen Arm und trug mich in die Küche. Ich war zu überrascht um irgendetwas zu sagen und erst als er mich auf der Küchentheke absetzte, konnte ich wieder normal atmen. Nicht nur, dass er wie Ben aussah, er verhielt sich auch ganz genau so wie er, lachte wie er, hatte den gleichen Humor und meistens einen ähnlichen fröhlichen und liebevollen Ausdruck im Gesicht, den ich auch von meinem Bruder gekannt hatte. Ich blühte auf, wenn Emmett in meiner Nähe war, aber gleichzeitig schmerzte mein Herz, wann immer ich ihn ansah. Ich liebte ihn, liebte ihn wie einen Bruder, schon jetzt, schon nach so kurzer Zeit und das ließ mich mich schuldig fühlen. Es war als würde ich versuchen Ben zu ersetzen.

Ich schluckte krampfhaft und versuchte die aufkommenden Gefühle zu verdrängen. Es war leicht in Emmetts Nähe glücklich zu sein. Er war immer fröhlich, laut, ausgelassen. Er war liebenswert, einfach wunderbar. Es war einfach mit ihm. Es war einfach, solange ich nicht nachdachte, wo wir wieder beim eigentlichen Problem wären. Wenn ich nur endlich aufhören könnte zu denken, wenn ich lernen könnte Gefühle an und auszuknipsen, wäre mein Leben so viel leichter geworden. Wieso nur konnte ich meine Erinnerungen nicht genauso wegschieben, wie ich auch meinen Hunger einfach ignorieren konnte? Wieso musste ich mich selbst so quälen und die Dinge immer und immer wieder vor meinem inneren Auge abspielen? Gefühle waren scheiße, sie brachten nichts als Ärger mit sich.

Ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf, etwas was ich immer tat, wenn ich versuchte meine Gedanken zu klären und unliebsame Erinnerungen zu vertreiben. Emmett drückte mir einen Pappbecher in die Hand und ich hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Das ist Eiscreme." „Jap, ich sagte doch: Eis für deine Hand", grinste Emmett und warf mir einen Löffel herüber. Ich fing ihn automatisch auf und starrte auf den Becher in meinem Schoß. Eis war kein Brei, also war es verboten. „Ich bin nicht hungrig", murmelte ich und sprang auf den Boden. Emmett lachte. „Seit wann isst man Eis, weil man Hunger hat?" Richtig, normale Menschen aßen auch aus Vergnügen oder Appetit. Ich schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, für mich hatten Lebensmittel nur etwas mit Stressbewältigung oder Hungereindämpfung zu tun, es war lange, lange her, dass ich das letzte Mal einfach nur so etwas gegessen hatte, ohne Planung, ohne Zeugen, ohne Zwang.

„Hope?", fragte Emmett und ich wusste, dass ihn meine Nachdenklichkeit verwirrte. Klar, welcher normale Mensch verstummte auch, nachdem man ihm etwas Eis angeboten hatte? „Ich habe nur gerade überlegt was Alice uns wohl antut, wenn du sie auch nur noch eine Minute davon abhältst mit mir Barbie zu spielen." Emmett öffnete den Mund, sah dann allerdings an mir vorbei und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Schon gut, schon gut, da hast du sie, friss mich nicht gleich auf." Ein mir sehr bekannt vorkommendes Quietschen ertönte und schon wurde ich am Arm gepackt und aus der Küche gezerrt. Verdammt, selbst Alice war stärker als ich! „Wooh, langsam", stöhnte ich und hastete ihr nach, damit sie mir nicht den Arm abriss. Alice blieb mitten auf der Treppe stehen und lächelte verlegen. „Tschuldige." Damit ließ sie mich los und hüpfte stattdessen Stufe für Stufe hoch. Ich lachte kopfschüttelnd und folgte ihr in ihr Zimmer.

Das Erste was mir auffiel war die riesige Schrankwand, die die komplette rechte Wand verdeckte. Dazu ein Schreibtisch samt Stuhl, ein großes Bücherregal, ein Eisenbett, eine Couch und ein Sitzsack und das Zimmer war voll. Generell fielen mir die vielen bunten Farben auf. Die Wände waren beige, die Couch lila, der Sitzsack pink und überall lagen rote Kissen herum. Er sah gewöhnungsbedürfig aus, aber es gefiel mir. „Mein Heiligtum", erklärte Alice und streckte ihre Brust raus. „Jasper sagt, er kriegt Augenkrebs davon. Schwachkopf." Ihr Lächeln strafte sie Lügen, denn wann immer sie ihren Freund erwähnte, sprangen praktisch kleine Herzchen aus ihren Augen heraus. „Ihr seid so süß, dass man kotzen möchte", kommentierte Bella hinter mir und ich zuckte zusammen. Wieso eigentlich legte es jeder in meiner Nähe darauf an, dass ich an einem Herzinfarkt draufging? „Oh ja, du musst grad reden! Bei uns sieht küssen zumindest nicht so aus als würden wir uns gegenseitig putzen!", machte Alice trocken und streckte Bella die Zunge raus. Meine Cousine lachte und ließ zu, dass Alice uns zu dem riesigen Schrank herüber zerrte und dann die Türen aufriss. „Ein begehbarer Kleiderschrank?" _Wow. _Das Ding war riesig und jetzt wusste ich auch, warum sich jeder ständig über Alice' Shoppingwahn lustig machte. Der Schrank erinnerte mich eher an ein kleines Zimmer und er war bis oben hin mit Kleidung, Schuhen und Accessoires vollgestopft. Handtaschen in allen Farben und Größen, Gürtel, Tücher, Hüte... dazu hunderte von Schuhen, Highheels, Ballerinas, Chucks, Pumps, Sneakers und als ich die ersten Schritte durch den Raum machte, blickte ich dann auch endlich auf den größten Teil des Schrankes. Kleider, Röcke, Hosen, Tops, Pullover, T-Shirts, daneben ein riesiger Spiegel, der von lauter bunter Haken umrahmt wurde, an denen Ketten, Armbänder und Haarreifen hingen. Es war überwältigend.

„Wow", murmelte ich. „Lass mich raten, den Spiegel kann man aufklappen und dahinter hast du deinen eigenen Beautysalon." Alice lachte und zeigte auf mehrere bunte Kästen, die auf einer kleinen Anrichte standen. „Ich habe alles hier, was ich brauche." Ihre Augen funkelten und obwohl ich Styling nie wirklich etwas hatte abgewinnen können, steckte ihre Begeisterung mich doch an und für einen Moment, nur für ein paar Sekunden wünschte ich mir, dass das alles hier mir gehören würde und ich mich jeden Tag so wunderschön anziehen könnte wie Alice. Ich hatte nicht viele Klamotten und die, die ich besaß waren zum großen Teil schon abgenutzt oder aus der Mode. Ich machte mir nichts aus meinem Aussehen, im Gegenteil, ich war froh, wenn ich nicht aus der Menge stach, aber trotzdem... manchmal, manchmal wünschte ich mir doch, dass aus dem hässlichen Entlein einmal ein wunderschöner Schwan werden würde. Dann träumte ich von einer Familie, vom Heiraten, von Kindern, dem ganzen Paket. Aber tief in mir drin wusste ich, dass ich nichts davon jemals haben würde. Wer wollte auch schon mit jemandem wie mir eine Zukunft? Ich hatte psychische Probleme, kämpfte jeden Tag, jede Minute meines Lebens mit meinen inneren Dämonen und es verging kaum eine Nacht, in der ich nicht schweißüberströmt aus einem Albtraum hochschreckte. Ich war nicht stabil genug, um mit jemandem eine längerfristige Zukunft aufzubauen. Ich war nicht gut genug.

Ich stöhnte auf. Ich tat es schon wieder, ich machte mich selbst fertig. Ich war kein schlechter Mensch und ich konnte nichts dafür, dass ich so einige Probleme hatte. Ich hatte mir dieses Leben nicht ausgesucht, die Dinge die passiert waren, waren nicht meine Schuld gewesen. Ich war ein Kind gewesen, unschuldig, schutzsuchend und liebesbedürftig, ich hatte keine Ahnung von den Abgründen dieser Welt gehabt. Ich konnte nicht ändern was passiert war, aber ich konnte beeinflussen wie meine Zukunft aussehen würde. Und das tat ich jeden Tag. Ich kämpfte und schaffte es jedes Mal irgendwie wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Vielleicht musste ich es einmal aus dieser Perspektive sehen, vielleicht war ich nicht schwach, weil ich mit einigen Problemen zu kämpfen hatte, vielleicht war ich ja stark, weil ich trotzdem mein Leben meisterte? Streng genommen schlug ich mich gar nicht so schlecht, ich hielt mehr oder weniger mein Gewicht, nahm nicht übermäßig viele Medikamente, legte kaum noch selbstzerstörerisches Verhalten an den Tag und würde wenn alles gut ging bald meinen Abschluss machen und dann sogar aufs College gehen. Ich hatte schlimme Phasen, ja, aber ich kämpfte jeden Tag und ergab mich nicht meinen Ängsten.

Ich lächelte. Vielleicht war ich doch stärker als ich mir bis jetzt hatte zugestehen wollen. Mit einem Mal war ich glücklich. Hmm, mich selbst zu respektieren war definitiv etwas, was ich öfter mal ausprobieren sollte. Ich lachte. Alice' Kopf erschien zwischen einer Reihe aus Jacken und sie hob eine Augenbraue. Ich winkte nur ab und sie verschwand wieder, nur um ein paar Sekunden später mit einem Riesenhaufen Kleidung auf mich zuzutänzeln. „Anprobieren", befahl sie und warf mir als erstes eine wunderschöne, dunkelbraune Jacke zu. Ich gehorchte und seufzte wohlig auf, die Jacke passte wie angegossen und war so weich und kuschelig, dass ich sie am liebsten nie wieder hergegeben hätte. „Und?", fragte Alice und hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab. „Sie ist wundervoll", sagte ich und zog sie nur unwillig wieder aus. „Sie gehört dir", sagte Alice und meine Gesichtszüge entglitten. „Was?" „Na, ich hab dir doch von dem Fehlkauf erzählt, das ist er." Ich starrte sie an, fassungslos. Wollte sie mich verarschen? Diese Jacke war das Schönste, was ich jemals berührt hatte, sie war umwerfend, flauschig und wunderschön und ich hätte meinen Hintern darauf verwettet, dass sie Alice fantastisch stand!

Sie musste meinen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck richtig interpretiert haben, denn sie winkte nur ab. „War ein Schnäppchen, keine große Sache, Hope. Und ich weiß doch, dass du eine etwas wärmere Jacke brauchst, du bist ständig nur am frieren!" Ich senkte die Lider. Es stimmte, meine alte Winterjacke hatte in diesem Jahr endgültig ihren Geist aufgegeben und seitdem lief ich nur noch in Sommerkleidung herum. Wir hatten April, es war unnötig zu sagen, dass ich praktisch dauerfror. _Tust du sowieso ständig. _Und diese Jacke war sooooo schön... Ich seufzte erneut. „Wie viel möchtest du denn dafür haben, Alice?" Sie winkte nur ab. „Aber..." Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften! „Jetzt hör schon auf! Ich bin dir so dankbar, dass ich dir sogar noch einen Pulli dazu gebe, weil ich jetzt wieder Platz zum Auffüllen habe!" „Was? Nein!" „Okay, einen Pulli und eine Jeans!", sagte sie und ich schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Du bist eine harte Verhandlungsgegnerin, sehr schön. Gut, ich erhöhe auf einen Pulli, eine Jeans und ein Kleid!" „Was? Nein!", wiederholte ich nur und schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Kleid." „Deal", grinste Alice und ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich hier gerade ordentlich ausgetrickst worden war.

„Alice", sagte ich leise und meine Wangen brannten vor Scham. „Ach Mensch, Hope, mach es doch nicht so schwierig. Ich möchte dir nur etwas Gutes tun, nimm es doch bitte an, ja? Außerdem tust du mir damit wirklich einen Gefallen, denn solange die Fächer aufgefüllt sind, habe ich von Jasper ein Shoppingverbot auferlegt bekommen." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ich hatte alles nur einmal an, wenn dich das nicht stört..." Natürlich nicht, ich trug Sachen, die beinahe auseinanderfielen, da hatte ich sicherlich keine Probleme dermaßen edle Klamotten zu tragen, nur weil sie einmal Alice' Haut berührt hatten. Ich verzog das Gesicht. Es war trotzdem viel zu viel, es ging gegen meine Erziehung mir einfach so etwas schenken zu lassen und das sagte ich ihr auch. „Gut, dann darf ich dich dafür stylen", sagte Alice einfach nur, drückte mir eine blaue Hüftjeans und einen grauen, taillierten Pullover in die Hand und schob mich aus dem Schrank heraus, durch ihr Zimmer und in das angrenzende Bad. Ich warf Bella noch einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, aber sie lachte nur und wirkte äußerst zufrieden darüber, dass sie nicht Anziehpuppe spielen musste.

Ich verdrehte die Augen und schob Alice dann aus dem Bad hinaus, fehlte nur noch dass sie mich beim Ausziehen beobachtete! Ich beeilte mich mit dem Umziehen und versuchte nicht in den Spiegel zu sehen. Die Klamotten passten erstaunlich gut, wobei mir der Pullover etwas zu figurbetont war, aber das hieß bei mir nicht besonders viel, wenn ich gekonnt hätte wäre ich vermutlich in Kartoffelsäcken durch die Gegend gerannt. Die Hose allerdings saß etwas locker, was Alice bei ihrer Inspektion natürlich sofort bemerkte. Ohne ein Wort reichte sie mir einen Gürtel und beobachtete mich nachdenklich. „Fällt wohl etwas groß aus", sagte sie schließlich und ich entspannte mich. _Glück gehabt. _„Gut", sagte Alice. „Ich tausche eine schwarze Röhrenjeans und einen weiteren Pulli gegen deine Klamotten." Ich betrachtete sie spöttisch. „Du willst meine Kleidung tragen?" „Von tragen habe ich nichts gesagt", antwortete sie, ging ins Bad, holte meine Sachen und hielt sie mit spitzen Fingern von sich weg. „Ich schlag dir einen Deal vor: Ich darf dich einkleiden und dafür nimmst du die Dinge, die ich dir schenke ohne Murren an, okay?" „Öhm", machte ich. „Und was hast du grad noch mal von der Sache?" „Machst du Witze? Ich kann mir wieder was Neues kaufen und habe meine persönliche Barbie, geht's vielleicht noch besser?" Sie grinste breit und drückte mich in den Schreibtischstuhl und griff nach einer Haarbürste.

„Und ich darf dich für Partys stylen." „Ich bin wirklich kein Partytyp", murmelte ich und sie winkte ab. „Das wirst du noch, glaub mir. Oh, und ich will deine Geburtstagsfeier organisieren!" „Ich feiere nicht", sagte ich und meine Stimme klang rau. Alice öffnete empört den Mund, hielt dann aber inne. „Oh, richtig. Wegen Ben, oder?" Ich verkrampfte mich und warf Bella einen verletzten Blick zu. Wie konnte sie nur... „Sie hat nichts gesagt", flüsterte Alice und kämmte vorsichtig mein Haar. „Aber in dieser Familie lassen sich Dinge kaum verheimlichen." Sie strich mir sanft über die Wange, drehte mich zu sich herum und sah mich ernst an. „Es tut mir sehr Leid, dass du deinen Bruder verloren hast." Ich konnte nur nicken und Alice schien zu spüren, dass mir jetzt nicht nach reden zu Mute war und begann so still meine Haare zu flechten und mich zu schminken. Bella stand still hinter mir und drückte meine Schulter, bis ich den Kloß in meinem Hals heruntergeschluckt hatte und wieder lächeln konnte. Ich hielt still, als Alice mir Wimperntusche und Puder auftrug, aber als sie dann auch noch mit einem knallroten Lippenstift und passendem Nagellack ankam, nahm ich Reißaus und flüchtete mit der Ausrede Durst zu haben aus dem Zimmer.

Im Wohnzimmer traf ich auf Rosalie, Emmett und Jasper. Die Jungs grinsten und Jasper klopfte neben sich auf die Couch. „Hübsch siehst du aus", sagte er. „Bist du meiner Fr... Freundin also doch noch in die Fänge geraten, was?" Ich lächelte verlegen und zupfte an meinem neuen Pullover herum. „Scheint so." „Aber?", fragte Jasper und sah mich abwartend an. „Sie hat mir Kleidung geschenkt, das... das ist blöd irgendwie", versuchte ich meine Scham zu erklären und war überrascht, dass Rosalie mich ansprach. „Darüber solltest du dir keine Gedanken machen, Geld spielt in unserer Familie wirklich keine Rolle und für Alice gibt es nichts Größeres als andere zu beschenken." „Oh", machte ich. Ich hatte gewusst, dass sie Geld hatten, natürlich, dazu brauchte man sich nur ihr Haus und die Einrichtung anzusehen, aber so deutlich zu hören, dass sie sich über Geld gar keine Sorgen machen mussten, war schon irgendwie merkwürdig, gerade wenn man wie ich vielleicht noch zwanzig Dollar in der Tasche hatte und nach seinem achtzehnten Geburtstag komplett ohne jede finanzielle Unterstützung durch das Jugendamt dastehen würde.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, darum würde ich mich kümmern wenn es so weit war, es würde schon irgendwie funktionieren, ich hatte schon ganz andere Sachen geschafft. Ich lächelte zuversichtlich, erstarrte dann aber innerlich als Rosalie mich erneut ansprach. „Jasper hat erzählt, dass du heute nach dem Sport beinahe ohnmächtig geworden wärst." „Er übertreibt", sagte ich und wand mich unter Emmetts durchdringendem Blick. „Mir wurde nur irgendwie komisch, als ich mich nach unten gebeugt habe, um meine Schuhe zuzubinden, die Luft in der Umkleide war nicht so dolle, das ist alles." Ich rieb mir über das Handgelenk, was mir einen fragenden Blick der anderen eintrug. „Kleiner Zwischenfall mit einer heißen Herdplatte", erklärte ich betont gleichgültig und setzte mich dann auf meine Hände, die mal wieder viel zu kalt waren. „Uhm, Frage", machte ich langsam und versuchte das, was mir auf der Seele brannte so unbefangen wie möglich zu formulieren. „Alice meinte, dass sich in dieser Familie schwer etwas verheimlichen lässt, da hab ich mich gefragt..." Ich brach ab und biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Jaspers Hand legte sich beruhigend auf meinen Rücken. „Ob wir von deinem Bruder wissen? Ja und es tut uns wirklich sehr Leid, wir können wohl nur ansatzweise nachvollziehen was er dir bedeutet hat und wie furchtbar sein Tod für dich war. Wir möchten dich nicht bedrängen, aber jetzt wo du das Thema schon mal anschneidest, möchten wir dir doch sagen, dass du jederzeit mit uns reden kannst, wenn dir danach ist." Er strich mir über die Wirbelsäule und wir zuckten fast gleichzeitig zusammen, vermutlich aus ähnlichen Gründen.

„Danke", sagte ich leise, wagte es aber nicht Emmett anzusehen. Es war peinlich, er musste mich für eine kleine Göre halten, die ihn anhimmelte, nur weil er wie ihr verstorbener Bruder aussah, dabei war es doch so gar nicht. Ich mochte Emmett sehr, dass er mich an meinen Bruder erinnerte war dabei eher ein Negativpunkt, weil es mich oft traurig machte. Ich stöhnte leise auf und strich mir über die Augen. „Hey", sagte Emmett. „Du musst dich doch nicht dafür schämen, dass dir deine Familie fehlt, das versteht doch jeder, wir ganz besonders. Aber du gehörst jetzt zu uns und wir sind für dich da. Und glaub mir, es wird irgendwann besser. Es wird zwar immer wehtun, aber die Intensität nimmt mit der Zeit ab." Wir starrten ihn an und er grinste. „Was denn? Ich kann auch geistreich sein!" Ich lachte laut auf und schlug mir erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. Es war merkwürdig sich so unbeschwert zu fühlen, aber in der Nähe der Cullens geschah das fast automatisch und ich genoss es sehr.

„Er hatte einen Autounfall", sagte ich schließlich und überraschte mich damit selbst, denn normalerweise sprach ich nicht über Bens Tod. „Er ist auf dem Weg zu mir gewesen, wusstet ihr das? Er... wir haben telefoniert, als es passierte. Er war fast sofort tot. Ich weiß noch genau wie ich auf dem Boden lag, mit dem Telefon in der Hand und da irgendwann die Stimme eines Polizisten war..." Ich schüttelte mich und schlang meine Arme um mich. „Das war der schlimmste Tag meines Lebens. In vielerlei Hinsicht", flüsterte ich. „Du bist danach in diese Betreuung gekommen, richtig?", fragte Rosalie und ich nickte und starrte auf meine Zehenspitzen. „Ja. Ich war erst im Krankenhaus, weil ich... verletzt war, aber danach ging es ohne Zwischenstopps zu meiner ersten WG, ja." „Das muss schlimm für dich gewesen sein." „Nicht wirklich", antwortete ich. „Ich war froh darüber. Und es war eigentlich auch in Ordnung, ich habe ein paar nette Leute getroffen, mit einem meiner Betreuer bin ich immer noch im Kontakt, er ist mir eine sehr große Stütze, ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne ihn tun würde." „Und deine Mom?" „Sie ist gestorben als ich etwa sechs war, glaube ich. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr wirklich an sie, wie auch an meinen Dad. Da sind ziemlich viele schwarze Löcher in meinen Erinnerungen, das meiste weiß ich nur aus Erzählungen. Er hat uns verlassen und sie ist gestorben, ein Unfall oder so, mehr weiß ich nicht, ich habe aber auch nie gefragt. Ben war sehr merkwürdig, wenn es um das Thema ging und Billy ist mir auch immer ausgewichen." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Außerdem war ich noch ein Kind, ich kam erst sehr viel später auf die Idee Fragen zu stellen und da war ich ja schon nicht mehr in Forks und konnte Charlie oder Billy nicht mehr fragen." Jasper rieb in beruhigenden Kreisen über meinen Rücken, aber ich fühlte mich erstaunlich gelassen. Ich war nicht hysterisch, nicht traurig, hatte nicht das Bedürfnis zu fressen oder mich zu verletzen, ich fühlte mich seltsam gefühlsneutral. _Das ist nett._

„Wie kommt es, dass ihr adoptiert wurdet?", fragte ich schließlich und spürte sofort, dass das keine besonders geschickte Frage gewesen war: Die Anspannung im Raum stieg ins Unermessliche. „Unfälle", sagte Jasper schließlich. „Bei den meisten von uns." „Bei mir war es ein kranker Verlobter, vor dem ich flüchten musste", warf Rosalie mit aggressivem Unterton ein. „Und Alice haben ihre Eltern in eine Psychiatrie gesteckt, weil sie sie für verrückt hielten." _Na das kennen wir doch von irgendwo her. _„Von daher war sie nicht scharf darauf zu ihnen zurückzukehren. Aber das sind alles lange Geschichten, wir werden sie dir später mal in aller Ruhe erzählen, wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist." Sie lächelte mich an und fing sich dafür merkwürdig überraschte Blicke von Emmett und Jasper ein. „Was denn?" Jetzt grinste sie. „Ich kann meine Meinung auch ändern, oder nicht? Und manchmal -wenn ich gerade meine verrückten fünf Minuten habe- kann ich sogar nett sein, stellt euch das mal vor!" „Ich bin schockiert", antwortete Emmett, seine Mundwinkel zuckten und seine Augen glänzten begeistert. „Wer bist du und was hast du mit meiner Frau gemacht?" Sie streckte ihm nur die Zunge raus. „Ihr seid verheiratet?", fragte ich überrascht. Wie alt waren sie, zwanzig? Rosalie starrte Emmett bitterböse an und trat ihm gegen das Schienbein. „Bald", sagte sie dann. „Du bist eingeladen."

Die Köpfe der Jungs schossen erneut zu ihr herum und auch ich war langsam irritiert. Nicht dass Rosalie jemals unfreundlich zu mir gewesen war, nein, im Gegenteil, aber sie hatte bis heute noch keine zwei Sätze am Stück mit mir geredet und nach Bellas Erzählungen hatte ich auch etwas ganz anderes erwartet. Nun, vielleicht hatte meine Cousine sie mal auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt oder sie schätzte sie einfach nur falsch ein. Ich jedenfalls mochte Rosalie, irgendetwas an ihrem Verhalten und der Art wie sie sich ausdrückte und was sie zu welchem Zeitpunkt sagte, kam mir merkwürdig vertraut vor. Vielleicht erkannte ich mich selbst ein wenig in ihr wieder.

Ich hob den Kopf und warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. Sie lächelte. Emmett blickte zwischen mir und Rosalie hin und her und wirkte mit einem Mal überglücklich. Er strahlte und legte seiner Freundin einen Arm um die Schultern, drückte sie an sich und küsste ihren Scheitel. Rosalie schloss die Augen und lehnte sich an ihn. Sie wirkten so vertraut miteinander, als gäbe es nichts, was sie nicht voneinander wussten oder miteinander teilten. Die Liebe zwischen ihnen war beinahe greifbar und Emmetts liebevolle, beschützende Art ließ mein Herz schmerzhaft pochen. Ich wollte was Rosalie hatte! Ich wollte jemanden an meiner Seite, dem ich alles sagen konnte, der mich beschützte und auf mich aufpasste, der mich liebte egal was ich tat, der wusste was mich bewegte, auch wenn ich nicht fähig war es auszusprechen. Ich wollte bedingungslose Liebe, wollte Zuneigung ohne Wertung, wollte einen Partner, der zu mir stand und mein Leben mit mir verbrachte.

Jahrelang war ich jeden Morgen aufgestanden ohne zu wissen warum, wofür es sich zu leben lohnte. Vielleicht hatte ich jetzt endlich meine Antwort. Ich war nicht so naiv zu glauben, dass ein liebender Mensch all meine Probleme lösen würde, aber die Hoffnung auf einen Partner, eine Person in meinem Leben, die mich ohne Kompromisse liebte, ließ mein Herz schneller schlagen. Ich war eine Kämpferin, war ich immer gewesen, aber jetzt hatte ich definitiv auch einen Grund dazu. Ich lächelte. _All you need is love._


End file.
